


Zadra, czyli ballada o rodzie Loveridge'ów

by Hek



Series: Piątka Kielichów i Rycerz Buław [6]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Cyganie, Gen, Other, Tyrmand skrzyżowany z Balzakiem, czasem humor czasem angst, i stylistyczne też, igraszki faktograficzne, nie wspominając o Peaky Blinders, podejrzane interesy, półswiatek, tajemnica z przeszłości, wendetta, złodzieje i oszuści
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opowiastka złodziejsko-cygańska, w której: Henry Lascelles knuje, jego przyjaciel miesza mu szyki,<br/>John Childermass zostaje porwany, a Jonathan Strange próbuje ocalić mu życie, kradnąc kanapę. </p><p> </p><p>"[...] Kto zna Antka czuje mojrę<br/>Ale jeden nie znał jej -<br/>I naraził się dlatego na dintojrę,<br/>Skończył się z przyczyny tej [...]"</p><p>"Bal na Gnojnej"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zadra, czyli ballada o rodzie Loveridge'ów

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/gifts).



Umorusana twarz, dzikie spojrzenie, włosy sterczące na wszystkie strony. Ile ten dzieciak może mieć lat – dziesięć, dwanaście, może mniej? Jonathan Strange zastyga przy drzwiach, przyglądając się nieoczekiwanemu gościowi, który także pożera go wzrokiem, jakby chciał odczytać wszystkie jego myśli. Ręce trzyma w kieszeniach. Nie wygląda na przestraszonego, wręcz przeciwnie, na jego twarzy maluje się głównie ciekawość.

– Pan jest tym magiem? – pyta w końcu i brzmi to niemal jak wyzwanie.

Jonathan unosi brwi do góry.

– Tak, jestem magiem, ale…

– W takim razie to dla pana. – Chłopak wciska mu do ręki zmiętą kartkę i, nie czekając na reakcję, odchodzi w stronę zaułka, pogwizdując przy tym skoczną melodię. Jonathan obserwuje go aż do momentu, gdy tamten znika za zakrętem, uskakując przed nadjeżdżającym powozem. Potem potrząsa głową.

Tak, jestem magiem, myśli ponuro, ale nie „tym”, bo na pewno chodziło ci o Gilberta Norrella. Szczególnie, że to jego dom. Zerka na kartkę, zły, że z jej powodu będzie musiał wrócić do biblioteki, z której dopiero co zdołał uciec po wielu godzinach bezowocnych dyskusji. Do diabła! Nie miał ochoty wdawać się w kolejne spory – jedyne, czego pragnął w tej chwili, to święty spokój i kieliszek whisky, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności. Jakie konszachty może mieć Norrell z londyńskimi ulicznikami?

Cofa się do hallu w nadziei, że spotka tam któregoś ze służących i pozbędzie się kłopotu, ale niestety, wszyscy są zajęci gdzie indziej. No cóż, nie ma wyjścia, trzeba przekazać wiadomość osobiście. Znowu zerka na kartkę, która kusi go coraz bardziej, można by nawet rzec, że pali go w palce. A co, jeśli chłopak wcale się nie pomylił i ta wiadomość naprawdę jest adresowana do mnie?, przemyka mu przez głowę, przecież chyba uprzedzono go, komu powinien ją dostarczyć? Tak, to prawdopodobne, choć równie zadziwiające, co pomysł, że Norrell kontaktuje się z kimś potajemnie, przez pośredników w rodzaju tego dzieciaka. Już prędzej Childermass, ten człowiek zdolny jest do wszystkiego, ale Norrell? Pal licho, niczego się nie dowiem, jeżeli po prostu nie przeczytam, co tu jest napisane!

Znowu chwyta za klamkę, żeby jak najszybciej wydostać się na zewnątrz, ale w tym momencie osadza go w miejscu głos służącego:

– Panie Strange? Zapomniał pan czegoś? Może mógłbym w czymś pomóc?

– Dziękuję, Lucas, wszystko w porządku – odpowiada szybko. – Już wychodzę. Do zobaczenia!

No to właśnie podjąłeś decyzję, kolego, konstatuje, wędrując wzdłuż parkanu i omijając co większe kałuże, teraz nie ma już odwrotu. Będziesz musiał wziąć odpowiedzialność za własne czyny. Wita się z przechodzącym właśnie znajomym, zamienia z nim parę słów, a gdy tamten znika mu z oczu, rozkłada kartkę i błyskawicznie przebiega list wzrokiem.

– A niech mnie! – wyrywa mu się bezwiednie. – Niech to szlag!

Czyta jeszcze raz, jakby miał nadzieję, że treść, którą właśnie przyswoił, zniknie i zostanie zastąpiona inną. Niestety, nic się nie zmienia – rozmazane litery układają się w te same zdania, a zdania znaczą to samo, co przed momentem: to ni mniej ni więcej, tylko list z żądaniem okupu. Adresowany do Gilberta Norrella, maga, w sprawie niejakiego Johna Childermassa.

W coś ty się wpakował, Childermass?

 

*

 

– Nie mam pojęcia, panie Strange. – Lucas patrzy na niego z tak szczerym zdumieniem, że trudno wątpić w jego słowa. – Pewnie po książki, bo po cóż by innego?

Strange nie odpowiada, tylko z westchnieniem siada na najbliższym krześle. W kuchni pachnie rosołem; zupa bulgocze w garnku, a Rosie, kucharka Norrella, właśnie ją doprawia, udając, że rozmowa prowadzona tuż obok, nie obchodzi jej ani trochę.

– Czyli nic nie mówił na ten temat? – Jonathan sięga po pęczek ziół, leżący na stole, i wącha go przez chwilę, jakby wierzył, że pomoże mu to w rozwiązaniu zagadki. – W ogóle nie rozmawialiście przed jego wyjazdem?

Lucas wzrusza ramionami.

– Widzieliśmy się tylko przelotem, sir, nie było czasu na rozmowy. Zresztą John niechętnie opowiada o swoich podróżach. Poprosił tylko, żebym zajął się jego koniem, bo nadwerężył ostatnio jedną nogę. To wszystko.

Czyli nie pojechał konno, podsumowuje Jonathan w myślach, nadal bawiąc się pęczkiem ziół; kruszy w palcach drobne listki, zasypując nimi blat. W takim razie nie była to daleka podróż, pewnie nawet nie opuścił Londynu.

– No dobrze, Lucas. Przepraszam, że zająłem ci tyle czasu.

– Nie ma sprawy, sir. – Służący uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi, a potem schyla, żeby podnieść przewiązany sznurkiem worek z mąką. – Przekazać panu Norrellowi, że nadal…

– Nie – przerywa mu Strange trochę zbyt gwałtownie. Szybko się opanowuje. – Nic mu nie mów, niczego mi nie potrzeba. Posiedzę tu chwilę w cieple, to na pewno poczuję się lepiej i będę mógł spacerem wrócić do domu.

– Może lepiej powozem? To przecież żaden problem.

– Nie, nie. Świeże powietrze dobrze mi zrobi.

Wrócił do domu na Hanover Square pod pretekstem złego samopoczucia i powoli zaczynał tego żałować: służący patrzyli na niego z troską i zasypywali pytaniami, których wolałby uniknąć. Oczywiście robili to z sympatii, więc trudno było mieć o to do nich pretensje, ale tak po prawdzie Jonathan sam wolałby zadawać pytania, niż wysłuchiwać rozmaitych porad natury medycznej. Dlatego zrezygnował z wylegiwania się na szezlongu w salonie, gdzie zaprowadzono go w pierwszej kolejności, i zszedł do kuchni, gdzie szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu natknął się na Lucasa. Niestety, Lucas także nie wiedział, gdzie z polecenia Norrella udał się John Childermass. Podejrzewał tylko, że jak zwykle chodziło o kupno książek.

Powinienem oddać list Norrellowi, myśli Strange z nagłą złością, dlaczego od razu tego nie zrobiłem? Zrywa się z krzesła i zaczyna chodzić od ściany do ściany, jak zwykł był czynić zawsze, gdy kłębiło mu się w głowie zbyt wiele myśli. Zupełnie zapomina przy tym o obecności Rosie – zresztą kucharka także nie zwraca na niego najmniejszej uwagi.

Dopiero po chwili dociera do niego, że coś jest nie w porządku.

– Rosie? Coś się stało? – podchodzi bliżej i zagląda kucharce przez ramię. – Dziwnie się zachowujesz. Nie proponujesz mi żadnej przekąski. Nic nie mówisz. Może Annie jest chora? Albo Mike? – pyta z niepokojem, mając na myśli wnuki Rosie, którymi ta opiekowała się, odkąd jej córka umarła na suchoty. Dzieci były bardzo chorowite.

Kobieta prycha i zaczyna z rozmachem mieszać zupę.

– Chwała Bogu wszystko z nimi w porządku, panie Strange – odpowiada burkliwie. – Dziękuję za troskę – I znowu zasznurowuje usta, jakby rozmowa z magiem sprawiała jej przykrość.

O co może jej chodzić?

Jonathan milczy przez chwilę. Potem stanowczo wyjmuje z rąk Rosie jej broń, czyli drewnianą łyżkę, a potem, nie zważając na protesty, podprowadza kucharkę do krzesła i sadza ją na nim, sam zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko. Chwyta przy tym obie jej dłonie w swoje własne.

– Rosie, spójrz na mnie – prosi. – No przecież widzę, że coś się stało! Może mógłbym jakoś pomóc?

– Coś się stało, coś się stało – przedrzeźnia go Rosie, dając wreszcie upust swojej złości. Szybko wyrywa ręce z uścisku i poprawia fartuch. Jonathan, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony, nie spuszcza z niej wzroku. – To pan niech mi lepiej powie, co się tu dzieje, panie Strange! Miał wrócić po paru godzinach, najdalej na kolację, a dalej go nie ma. Już trzeci dzień. Mówiłam o tym panu Norrellowi, ale kazał mi wracać do garnków. No to wróciłam – zaciska gniewnie wargi i odwraca się do Strange’a plecami.

– Childermass? Mówisz o Childermassie? – Jonathan jest uparty i nie daje się zbyć byle czym. Zresztą wie dobrze, że Rosie prędzej czy później opowie mu o wszystkim, trzeba ją tylko odpowiednio pociągnąć za język.

– A o kim by innym? – Kobieta bierze się pod boki. – Niech pan nie kręci, pani Strange, bo ja od razu rozpoznam, co jest kłamstwem, a co prawdą! Dlaczego jeszcze nie wrócił? Co mu się przytrafiło? Wypytuje pan o niego od dobrej godziny, więc musi pan wiedzieć coś więcej!

Tak jak podejrzewał Lucas, Childermass poszedł po książki – zapowiadając, że w razie pomyślnych zakupów, zawezwie fiakra i wróci do domu powozem. Nie był pewny, czy uda mu się zbić cenę, mówi teraz Rosie, obierając ziemniaki i jednocześnie doglądając zupy, żeby nie wykipiała, ba, chyba w ogóle miał wątpliwości, czy uda mu się skłonić tego dżentelmena do sprzedaży! Zachowywał się dziwnie, wie pan, chyba był trochę zdenerwowany. Bał się czegoś… Childermass?, Jonathan podaje Rosie kolejny worek z kartoflami, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać się od refleksji, że kucharka zamierza nakarmić nie tyle mieszkańców domu przy Hanover Square, co raczej pułk wojska. Mówił, że się boi? No co też pan!, wybucha. Nie powiedział ani słowa, ale znam go na tyle dobrze, by zgadnąć, kiedy coś go dręczy. Chowa się wtedy w sobie, wie pan?, grzebie we własnych myślach. Nie raz mu mówiłam, że to niezdrowo dusić w sobie różne złe rzeczy, ale uśmiechał się tylko, jak to on, półgębkiem, i odpowiadał, że nic mu nie jest. To moja wina, panie Strange. Może gdybym umiała wyciągnąć z niego coś więcej, nie miałby teraz kłopotów.

– Przestań, Rosie. – Jonathan wplątuje palce we włosy. – To nie twoja wina. Zresztą podejrzewam, że Childermass wychodził już cało z gorszych awantur, więc teraz także nic mu nie będzie. A wiesz może, gdzie się wybierał, do którego księgarza? Albo na jaką ulicę?

Rosie potrząsa głową, aż kosmyki siwych włosów wymykają się spod jej czepca.

– Nie – odpowiada z irytacją podszytą smutkiem. – Tego także mi nie powiedział. Wstał wcześnie rano, jeszcze przede mną, bo gdy zeszłam, żeby rozpalić w piecu, już siedział przy stole i rozkładał te swoje karty. Nie możesz dospać, Johnny?, zapytałam go wtedy, wiesz, która godzina? Zaproponowałam, że zrobię mu coś do jedzenia, ale  powiedział, że zdążył już zjeść, co oczywiście nie było prawdą, ale machnęłam na to ręką. Nie chce jeść, to nie, przecież go nie zmuszę! Na długo wyjeżdżasz?, zapytałam jeszcze, bo miał na sobie swój podróżny strój, więc sądziłam, że pan Norrell zlecił mu nowe zadanie gdzieś poza Londynem. Wzruszył ramionami. To zależy, odpowiedział po chwili. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, powinienem wrócić wieczorem. A jeśli nie?, podchwyciłam, bo coś mnie tknęło. Uśmiechnął się nieładnie, och, panie Strange, bardzo nie lubię, gdy uśmiecha się w taki sposób! Jeśli nie, odparł, to zaopiekuj się Lucasem i resztą, bo sami nie dadzą sobie rady. W mojej skrzyni znajdziesz trochę pieniędzy… zabierz je i wydaj zgodnie z własną wolą, na pewno zrobisz z nich dobry użytek.

W coś ty się wpakował, Childermass, myśli Jonathan ponownie, poddając się fali złych przeczuć. Cokolwiek się stało, był na to przygotowany od początku, wiedział, że może mu się przytrafić coś niedobrego – a jednak zgodził się tam pójść, gdziekolwiek to było, żeby zdobyć dla Norrella kolejną książkę. Dlaczego to zrobił? Dlaczego z własnej woli naraził się na niebezpieczeństwo?

– Rzeka – mówi nagle Rosie. Ziemniak wypada jej z ręki i toczy się po podłodze, zatrzymując się dopiero przy szafie z garnkami. – Wspominał coś o rzece. Jak mogłam o tym zapomnieć? Powiedziałam, że łamie mnie w kościach na zmianę pogody, bo rzeczywiście czułam się niezbyt dobrze, a on wtedy odparł, że tak, wilgoć wisi w powietrzu. Ciesz się, Rosie, dodał, upychając karty do kieszeni, że nie mieszkasz przy samej rzece, od rzeki ciągnie najbardziej. A w dodatku cuchnie tam ścierwem... No dobrze, komu w drogę, temu czas! Przekaż Lucasowi, żeby dobrze zajął się moim koniem, biedak zasłużył na odpoczynek. Maści powinno wystarczyć, ale jeśli nie, trzeba skoczyć do Jacka McCarthy’ego po następny słoik, zapłaciłem z góry, więc nie będzie robić problemów. Przekażesz, prawda? Wtedy mnie uścisnął, panie Strange. – Rosie zaciska usta w wąską kreskę. – Tak naprawdę dopiero to mnie zaniepokoiło. Nie pamiętam, żeby wcześniej pozwalał sobie na takie czułości, każdy, tylko nie on! Miałam nawet wrażenie, że… – urywa i odwraca głowę, żeby Jonathan nie dostrzegł łez, które pojawiają się w jej oczach.

Jonathan ponownie ujmuje jej dłoń. Skóra Rosie jest szorstka, chropowata, miejscami aż zgrubiała od pracy, a na jednym z palców można wyczuć świeży pęcherz, pamiątkę po wielu godzinach krojenia warzyw.

– Rosie? Jakie wrażenie? – nalega. – Dokończ, proszę!

Kobieta nadal na niego nie patrzy, chociaż zwykle nie ma problemu z kontaktem wzrokowym – to raczej inni unikają jej spojrzenia, bo zdaje im się, że stara kucharka potrafi odgadnąć wszystkie ich sekrety. Teraz sama wygląda na speszoną. Gdybym nie zobaczył tego na własne oczy, myśli Jonathan, chyba bym nie uwierzył.

– Że to pożegnanie, panie Strange – mówi Rosie niechętnie. Nóż w jej rękach błyska złowrogo, chociaż to tylko kuchenny kozik do obierania kartofli. – Odniosłam wrażenie, że John Childermass próbował się ze mną pożegnać. Był niemal pewny, że już nie wróci.

 

*

 

Szum nie milknie ani na chwilę. Kapanie wody. Krople perlące się na popękanych ścianach. Woda, woda, wszechobecna woda, od której nie sposób się uwolnić – nie chroni przed nią ani ubranie, zresztą zabrali mu niemal wszystko: płaszcz, buty, koszulę, został jedynie w spodniach, ani wiązka słomy, która służy mu za materac. Pomieszczenie jest zbyt małe, żeby uskuteczniać spacery i zbyt niskie, żeby wyprostować plecy. Można tylko siedzieć na ziemi lub leżeć, w obu przypadkach narażając się na kontakt z wilgocią. Jest tak zimno, że nieustannie wstrząsają nim dreszcze, a zęby dzwonią o siebie z regularnością kościelnych dzwonów. Jednocześnie chce mu się wyć z rozpaczy i przeklinać własną głupotę.

Jesteś idiotą, Johnie Childermassie. Nieuleczalnym idiotą. Po coś tu przyłaził, skoro wiedziałeś, jak to się może skończyć?

Nazwisko tego handlarza, Loveridge, brzmiało znajomo, więcej – uruchomiło w jego głowie lawinę skojarzeń. Jednak przez długi czas nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, gdzie i w jakich okolicznościach usłyszał je po raz pierwszy. Dopiero nieco później, gdy w drodze na Hanover Square minął dziewczynę w charakterystycznym stroju, z rozpuszczonymi włosami sięgającymi pasa, dotarło do niego, że to przecież Cyganie, rodzina Cyganów, z którą miał do czynienia przed laty, gdy przybył do Londynu po raz pierwszy. Douglas Loveridge. Doug Pająk. Do diabła, jak mogłem nie wpaść na to wcześniej? Był bliski temu, by powiedzieć Norrellowi wprost, że tego zadania nie może wykonać, i żeby mag poszukał sobie innego chłopca od brudnej roboty, ale ostatecznie zachował podejrzenia dla siebie i zgodził się na wszystko. To przecież duża, rozgałęziona rodzina, tłumaczył sobie, prawdopodobieństwo, że spotkam akurat Douga jest bliskie zeru – zresztą, gdy widziałem go po raz ostatni, wykasływał własne wnętrzności i nie wyglądało to pięknie. Równie dobrze mógł wtedy umrzeć. Weź się w garść, John, to tylko kolejna wyprawa po książki, nic ponadto! Jesteś przewrażliwiony i wyobraźnia płata ci figle.

Inna rzecz, że interes tak czy inaczej wyglądał podejrzanie i już z daleka cuchnął oszustwem. Książka, którą z dawien dawna uznawano za zaginioną, handlarz pojawiający się znikąd, pośrednicy pośredników – coś za dużo tych zbiegów okoliczności. Z drugiej jednak strony, bywało, że Childermass finalizował dziwniejsze umowy i przynosił Norrellowi cenniejsze łupy. Cóż, nie dowiem się, jeśli nie zaryzykuję, zadecydował w duchu. Dlatego, zamiast odmówić brania udziału w tej farsie, oświadczył w końcu, że i owszem, spróbuję się dowiedzieć, co w trawie piszczy, sir, ale niech pan nie liczy na zbyt wiele, bo to najprawdopodobniej próba wyłudzenia pieniędzy. Sam pan powiedział, że ta książka nie ma prawa istnieć! Sprawdzę to jednak osobiście na wypadek, gdyby w legendzie tkwiło jednak ziarno prawdy, proszę tylko przygotować odpowiednią sumę – będę miał na nią baczenie. Ci ludzie, jeśli mówią prawdę, nie dadzą się zbyć byle czym.

Mimo to, nadal dręczyły go złe przeczucia i może dlatego aż do ostatniej chwili powstrzymywał się przed zaglądaniem w karty. Dopiero w dniu, w którym umówił się z owym Loveridgem na spotkanie, przełamał wewnętrzny opór i rozłożył Tarota na stole w kuchni, sam nie wiedząc, po co to właściwie robi. Przecież obojętnie co by zobaczył, i tak zamierzał podjąć wyzwanie. A jednak, zawahał się znowu, gdy zobaczył układ, który zwiastował kłopoty – w dodatku układ na tyle niejasny, że trudno go było jednoznacznie zinterpretować, bo karty zaprzeczały sobie na każdym kroku. Śmierć albo życie, oszustwo albo prawda, przeszłość albo teraźniejszość, obłęd albo zdrowie, taak, bardzo dziękuję za podpowiedź, wielce mi ona pomogła. Paradoksalnie, ostatni raz widział coś takiego mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, gdy poznał Douga Pająka, czyli tuż po tym, jak zatonęła Betty Jane, a on, oszalały z bólu, przyjechał do tego cholernego miasta szukać szczęścia. Tudzież mocnego sznura. W trakcie tych poszukiwań zabłądził do Karczmy Pod Wisielcem, czyli do jaskini hazardu i rozmaitych wszeteczeństw, gdzie spędził dostateczną ilość czasu, by upodlić się aż do granic. To właśnie tam rozkładał karty po wielokroć i nie potrafił dojść z nimi do ładu, tam też usłyszał o Loveridge’ach dostatecznie wiele, by wyrobić sobie na ich temat opinię. Zresztą z jednym z nich nawet sypiał, a drugi o mało nie poderżnął mu gardła, co samo w sobie było już dostatecznym powodem, by mieć się na baczność przed wszystkimi Cyganami z londyńskich doków. Wchodzenie z nimi w jakiekolwiek układy przypominało włażenie tygrysowi prosto do paszczy.

No to teraz mam za swoje, myśli ze złością, przecierając oczy wierzchem dłoni. Morzy go senność, a wie dobrze, że nie wolno mu zasnąć, na pewno nie teraz, gdy lada chwila mogą po niego przyjść. Już i tak był nieprzytomny na tyle długo, by przemarznąć do kości i stracić poczucie czasu. Myśl, myśl, Childermass!, nakazuje sobie ostro i uderza się w twarz, raz, drugi, trzeci, żeby choć trochę zabolało, myśl, do cholery! Co to za miejsce? Nie sądzę, by przenieśli mnie gdzieś dalej, to muszą być doki, jakaś zapyziała dziura w dokach omijana przez wszystkich, z policja rzeczną na czele. Jezu, jak zimno, wstrząsa nim kolejny dreszcz. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, nie będą mnie musieli mordować, sam tu zdechnę z zimna albo utopię się w deszczówce, może zresztą w tym celu mnie tutaj wrzucili? Ten czarniawy, ten z którym rozmawiałem na początku… to na pewno był Loveridge, mogę się o to założyć, tylko który? Albo nie widziałem go nigdy wcześniej, albo od czasu, gdy przesiadywałem w Karczmie Pod Wisielcem, zmienił się tak bardzo, że nie potrafię skojarzyć jego twarzy z żadnym imieniem. Ani z żadną sytuacją.

Childermass nie ma ochoty rozpamiętywać tamtego okres w swoim życiu, ale to silniejsze od niego – myśli wracają natrętnym rojem i trudno się o nich opędzić. Zbyt długo usiłował zaprzeczać, że cokolwiek z tego, co podsuwa mu pamięć, zdarzyło się naprawdę. Na przykład Cerber. To przecież niemożliwe, żeby ktoś taki, jak on, istniał naprawdę, a jednak wystarczy przymknąć powieki, żeby zobaczyć jego twarz, oczy przykryte bielmem, wystające obojczyki… ciało nadal pamięta dotyk drugiego ciała, chociaż upłynęło tak wiele czasu. Do diabła, czemu myślę o tym właśnie teraz? Zrywa się z miejsca, zapominając, że sufit jest bardzo nisko, więc uderza głową o cegły i klnie na czym świat stoi, usiłując rozmasować bolące miejsce. Między włosami wyczuwa krew. Jimmy Dowson zwany Cerberem, myśli dalej, desperacko walcząc z sennością, Jimmy Dowson i jego brat także pochodzili – pochodzą – z rodu Loveridge’ów, ich matką była Cyganka. Opowiadał mi o niej, zanim… zanim…

Urywa, bo dociera do niego trzask otwieranego zamka. Rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czegokolwiek, co mogłoby posłużyć mu za broń, ale nie znajduje niczego – tamci zadbali, by poza błotem i słomą nic nie znalazło się w zasięgu jego ręki. Nie pomyśleli jednak, żeby mnie związać… Głupcy! To prawda, nie mam ani pistoletów, ani nawet noża, ale potrafię zrobić użytek z własnych pięści i zamierzam drogo sprzedać życie, gdy zajdzie taka konieczność. Jeśli myślisz, Loveridge, że łatwo ci ze mną pójdzie, to jesteś w  błędzie!

Zastyga w bezruchu, czekając na ciąg dalszy przedstawienia. Do środka wpada smuga światła, oślepiając go na dobrych kilka sekund – oczy przyzwyczajone do mroku odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Nie czeka, aż zmysły wrócą do równowagi, o nie, atakuje od razu i na ślepo, świadomy, że to jego ostatnia szansa, bo tamci nie dadzą się zaskoczyć po raz drugi. Kurwa jebana mać, słyszy, trzymaj go! Trzymaj, mówię! Cios, potem drugi; ból promieniuje od nadgarstka aż po bark, ale to jeszcze nie koniec, mam jeszcze nogi, porządny kopniak niejednemu ocalił skórę. Najpierw w kostkę, potem poprawić kolanem w brzuch, właśnie tak! Jeden z napastników, ten, który wszedł tu jako pierwszy, ląduje w błocie, skowycząc jak zarzynany pies, ale wystarczy doprawić go z pięści, żeby zamilkł na długo.

Ten drugi ma nóż. Childermass odwraca się w ostatniej chwili, dzięki czemu ostrze przejeżdża mu po skórze, nie robiąc jednak krzywdy; blisko, było blisko, przemyka mu przez głowę, _za blisko._ Dudnienie w uszach zagłusza inne dźwięki. Obrywa w szczękę, ale prawie tego nie czuje i gdyby nie słonawy smak, pewnie wcale by tego nie spostrzegł. Nie ma czasu splunąć, chociaż krew zmieszana ze śliną wypełnia mu usta, bo ruchy tamtego stają się coraz szybsze, Jezu, coraz trudniej za nimi nadążyć, coraz trudniej utrzymać się na nogach. Słabnę. Mimo to, próbuje nadal, przed oczami mając blade, upiorne światło, które wpada do środka przez uchylone drzwi i maluje obrazy na ścianie naprzeciwko. Muszę się stąd wydostać za wszelką cenę. Teraz albo nigdy.

Ostatni unik – niezbyt udany, bo nóż zagłębia się w ciele – ostatni wysiłek, żeby dosięgnąć tamtego i chwycić go za gardło. Palce wyczuwają krew buzującą w arteriach i nerwowy taniec grdyki; kości zdają się kruche niczym kostki ptaka, tak łatwo je zmiażdżyć. To nic, że boli, musi boleć, ręka słabnie coraz bardziej, ale Childermass nie puszcza, obserwując panikę w oczach napastnika i jego desperackie próby, żeby złapać powietrze. Dum-dum, dum-dum, dudnienie nie milknie ani na chwilę. Dum-dum, dum-dum, nie istnieje nic poza bębnami w głowie i gorącem w ustach. Co najmniej dwa zęby się ruszają, a jeden przebił wargę, ale to także nie ma znaczenia, już nie, nie wtedy, gdy zaciskasz palce coraz mocniej, nie zważając na to, że twój przeciwnik zadaje ci ból. Dobrze, że chociaż upuścił nóż! Jeszcze parę uderzeń serca i będzie po wszystkim.

Gdy kątem oka dostrzega sylwetkę w drzwiach, jest już za późno – dostaje czymś w głowę i pada na ziemię jak rażony piorunem, niezdolny do żadnej reakcji. Światło – potem absolutna ciemność; ból wędrujący wzdłuż kręgosłupa; myśli rwące się na strzępy; odpływ i przypływ, świadomość i jej brak. Kopnięcie. Nie spieszyłeś się, Tony, niech cię diabli porwą, ten skurwysyn o mało mnie nie zabił! Gdzieś ty się włóczył tak długo, panienkę jakąś obracałeś, czy co? Nie twoja sprawa. Jak to nie moja, czyś ty do reszty ocipiał? Kopnięcie w nerki, które także pozostaje bez odpowiedzi, bo krzyk grzęźnie Childermassowi w gardle. Oczywiście, że moja, bo założę się, że to ja w razie wpadki zawisnę na stryczku, ja, nie ty!, więc nie pieprz mi tu głupot o „moich” i „twoich” sprawach! Nikt nie wyląduje na żadnym stryczku, Rory, w głosie przybysza brzmi irytacja, już moja w tym głowa. Nie zostawiam kumpli na lodzie i dobrze o tym wiesz. Czemuś go nie związał, do cholery, gdy leżał nieprzytomny, przecież mówiłem, że masz go pilnować jak oka w głowie! Zasłużenie żeś oberwał, sam bym ci najchętniej dołożył. Co z Timem? Kopnięcie; szmery, stukoty, trzask słomy pod podeszwami butów, dźwięki spotworniałe do nienaturalnych rozmiarów. Świadomość chwieje się jak płomyk na wietrze i niewiele trzeba, by ją zdławić do reszty, szczególnie, że ból ogarnia teraz całe ciało. Żyje, ale źle to wygląda. Kurwa jebana mać, połamię żebra temu… temu… Nikomu nie będziesz niczego łamać, Rory. Przydaj się na coś i idź wreszcie po te cholerne liny!

Kopnięcie i błysk gdzieś z tyłu czaszki. Potem cisza i czerń.

Childermass traci przytomność.

 

*

 

Jest dopiero południe, ale w gospodzie panuje półmrok, więc można odnieść wrażenie, że zapadł już wieczór – żaden promień słońca nie przedziera się przez brudne szyby. W izbie śmierdzi potem i kiepskim tytoniem, a przy stołach siedzą te same ponure draby, co zawsze, pijąc to samo kiepskie piwo, które z trudem zasługuję na swoją nazwę. Grają w kości i rozmawiają o sprawach nie mających żadnego znaczenia.

Nurzamy się w wieczorze, myśli Lascelles i uśmiecha się krzywo, gdy uświadamia sobie, jak bardzo kiepska jest to poezja, a raczej toniemy w gnoju, dodaje na własny użytek. Potem sięga po kufel. Ma świadomość, że Adrian Cavendish nie spuszcza z niego wzroku od dobrego kwadransa, przeżuwając przy tym jakiś komentarz – zapewne kąśliwy – ale nie obchodzi go to ani trochę. Czuje za to niezdrową satysfakcję, że udało mu się zaskoczyć kogoś, kto od dawien dawna nie dziwił się niczemu.

– No powiedz to wreszcie, Adrian – żąda w końcu i przewraca oczami. – Przecież widzę, że marzysz o tym, żeby mnie obsztorcować. Co ci się nie podoba w moim genialnym planie?

Tamten kręci głową. Oczy błyszczą mu niezdrowo – ewidentny dowód na to, że ostatnią noc spędził w palarni opium – a na czole perlą się krople potu, które raz po raz wyciera wierzchem dłoni. Wygląda na wykończonego. Lascelles wie jednak, że nawet w takim stanie jego druh jest niebezpieczny jak wąż i potrafiłby zabić jadem każdego, kto niebacznie wszedłby mu w drogę.

Cavendish nabija fajkę tytoniem z woreczka zdobnego w orientalne wzory i zagryza ustnik.

– Wszystko mi się podoba – mówi z przekąsem. Głos ma zachrypnięty z niewyspania i musi odchrząknąć, żeby kontynuować. – Wszystko mi się podoba, drogi przyjacielu, poza jednym drobnym szczegółem. Ten szczegół nazywa się Tony Loveridge i, zanim się obejrzysz, zerwie się ze sznurka, na którym zdaje ci się, że go prowadzisz. A potem skoczy ci do gardła.

Lascelles wybucha śmiechem.

– Ten Cygan? Nie mówisz poważnie. Zresztą dobrze wiem, co robię. – Bierze łyk piwa i krzywi się paskudnie, żałując, że nie zamówił whisky. – Nie musiałem się nawet wysilać, przynętę chwycił niemal od razu, podobnie jak Norrell. Trzeba było tylko wybrać odpowiedni tytuł.

– Norrell może i uwierzył, ale jego służący na pewno nie – stwierdza Cavendish, ignorując pantomimę Henry’ego, który na każdą wzmiankę o Childermassie reaguje złością, przybierającą czasem absurdalne formy. – To jest intryga grubymi nićmi szyta i dobrze o tym wiesz. Przeszarżowałeś, Hal. Z przyjemnością poobserwuję, jak tracisz grunt pod nogami.

– Założymy się? – proponuje Lascelles zimno. Szybko opanowuje falę irytacji, która zaczyna podchodzić mu do gardła. O nie, myśli przy tym, nie pozwolę ci się sprowokować, Adrianie Cavendishu, na pewno nie dzisiaj. – Założymy się, że wszystko ułoży się po mojej myśli? Masz rację, nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie uwierzyłby w taki zbieg okoliczności, w białego kruka cudownym sposobem objawiającego się w dokach – prycha – ale to nie jest istotne, bo cel został osiągnięty tak czy owak: Norrell wysłał swego sługusa na rekonesans, a o to mi przecież chodziło. Upiekłem dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu: wysłałem Childermassa do jaskini lwa, co samo w sobie jest już powodem do zadowolenia, a przy okazji być może uda mi się doprowadzić do tego, że Norrell wyskoczy ze swoich pieniędzy. Stary sknera! Ciekaw jestem, czy zapłaci porywaczom okup, czy pozwoli Childermassowi gnić w jakiejś norze aż do końca świata. Osobiście obstawiałbym tę drugą możliwość…

– Cóż. – Cavendish wzrusza ramionami, jakby nagle stracił zainteresowanie dyskusją. Kończy piwo jednym haustem i wstaje od stołu. Nonszalanckim gestem narzuca na siebie płaszcz i Lascelles musi się bardzo pilnować, żeby nie wstać także, tylko po to, żeby uderzyć tamtego w twarz. – Być może masz rację, a być może nie. Nie zamierzam się z tobą zakładać, Hal, jestem zbyt niewyspany na te twoje gierki. Lepiej będzie, jeśli po prostu wrócę do domu i trochę się prześpię.

Lascelles zastyga w bezruchu, porażony konkluzją, która nagle przychodzi mu do głowy. To niesłychane, myśli z niezdrową uciechą, wręcz nieprawdopodobne, a jednak! Adrian Cavendish się boi. Gdyby opowiedział mi o tym ktoś inny, któryś ze znajomych Adriana, ba, nawet jeden z jego kochanków, pewnie bym nie uwierzył, ale mój własny instynkt nie zawiódł mnie nigdy. Znam te objawy. Nie wiem tylko, jaka jest ich przyczyna.

– Przecież ty się boisz – mówi wprost, odchylając się na krześle tak mocno, że o mało nie ląduje na ziemi. Nie potrafi ukryć uśmiechu. – Adrian Cavendish, nieustraszony łowca dzikich zwierząt, człowiek, który przemierzył świat wzdłuż i w poprzek, włócząc się po rynsztokach, burdelach i salach balowych, słowem: bohater jak z poematu lorda Byrona, przerażony teraz niczym mała dziewczynka! Daj mi wyciągnąć notatnik – uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej. – Chyba znam już temat mojej następnej sztuki!

No i co mi teraz zrobisz? Strzelisz mi w łeb? Lascelles wie doskonale, że igra z ogniem, bo Cavendish zemści się za tę zniewagę prędzej czy później, ale myśl o tym tylko poprawia mu humor. Czymże byłoby życie, gdyby nie wyzwania? Adrian, cokolwiek by o nim nie mówić, zapewniał przynajmniej dobrą rozrywkę, zresztą zapewniali ją sobie nawzajem, testując się nieustannie i zakładając o najróżniejsze rzeczy – czasem niebezpieczne, innym razem po prostu głupie. Nikt by chyba nie odgadł, ile z tego, co robili na co dzień wynikało z przypadku, a ile było efektem rzuconego od niechcenia nad kieliszkiem wódki: „jestem pewien, że nie dałbyś rady…”, „och, na pewno się nie odważysz”, „może się założymy?”. Zachowywali się tak, jakby cały świat był ich prywatnym placem zabaw.

Cavendish mruży swoje wąskie ślepia, które czasem wydają się tak ciemne, że nie sposób rozróżnić źrenicy od tęczówki, i podnosi rękę do czoła w parodii salutu.

– Miłego dnia, przyjacielu! – mówi tylko, nie ripostując w żaden sposób zaczepki Lascellesa, co tamtego wprawia w zdumienie. – Do zobaczenia jutro w teatrze. Oczywiście... – wprawnym gestem zakłada kapelusz. Potem chwyta laskę. – Och, oczywiście o ile uda ci się utrzymać przy życiu tak długo.

 

*

 

Po wyjściu z oberży, Adrian Cavendish zamiast skierować się do swego wygodnego, kawalerskiego mieszkania, żeby zgodnie z planem odświeżyć się nieco i odpocząć,  zmierza w zupełnie przeciwną stronę. Gdyby Lascellesowi zachciało się w tym momencie wyjrzeć przez okno, ujrzałby przyjaciela, jak wywijając laską o gałce z kości słoniowej, znika za zakrętem. Od razu domyśliłby się wtedy, że tamten kłamał w żywe oczy i bynajmniej nie zamierza odsypiać teraz u siebie nocnych orgietek. Miał inne plany.

Dżentelmenowi nie wypada zanurzać się w te ulice, jakby niedokończone, gdzie bruk rychło przechodzi w rozmiękły trakt, który ostatecznie zmienia się po prostu w kałuże błota. Można w nich ugrząźć aż po pas – podobnie jak w występku i rozpuście. Dżentelmen, jeśli jego droga z konieczności wiedzie przez tę dzielnicę, bierze przynajmniej powóz, żeby nie ubrudzić ani butów, ani własnego sumienia. Adrian niewiele sobie jednak z tego robi. Jego wygląd mógłby, co prawda, skusić niejednego amatora cudzych sakiewek, ale wyraźnie widoczne pistolety hamują te zapędy, zresztą ten czy ów wie, kim jest mężczyzna przechodzący właśnie w pobliżu targu, więc powstrzymuje kompanów. Nie rusz, chłopie, dobrze ci radzę. To nie człowiek, tylko demon w ludzkiej skórze! Ten paniczyk? Chyba gorzałka mózg ci zaćmiła, Bob, wiotkie to takie, że wystarczyłoby palcem dziabnąć, a poleciałby do rynsztoka. Głowę za to dam! A dasz, dasz, jeśli spróbujesz go ruszyć. Pamiętasz Boyle’a? Tak, właśnie tego, co go wyłowili z rzeki w zeszłym miesiąc. Więc jeśli nie masz ochoty na harce z rybkami, daj sobie spokój z tym jegomościem i znajdź lepiej inną zwierzynę. Mary nie byłaby zadowolona, gdyby cię przywieźli do domu poszatkowanego na części.

I owszem, z pozoru Adrian Cavendish bardziej przypomina dandysa, niż kogoś, kto swego czasu polował na dzikie zwierzęta w Afryce, ale prawda jest taka, że robił i jedno i drugie: brylował na salonach i świetnie posługiwał się bronią. Ci, którzy znają go nieco lepiej (bo nie istnieje ani jedna osoba, która znałaby go dobrze – choć Henry Lascelles sądzi, że posiadł ten sekret), twierdzą, że ten człowiek gotów by, dla własnej rozrywki, podpalić całe miasto, żeby potem bohatersko gasić pożar. Pod pozorem zniewieściałości kryje się wola twardsza niż stal i charakter tak przewrotny, że Cavendisha z miejsca przyjęto by do dyplomacji, gdyby tylko wyraził taką ochotę. On jednak, zamiast pracy woli przygody, a zamiast intryg państwowych – własne lub te inicjowane wespół z Lascellesem. Chętnie grywa w ruletkę czy karty, nigdy jednak hazard nie przyćmił mu rozumu. Podobnie zresztą jak opium czy miłość. Jedyną jego namiętnością i nałogiem, który być może przyczyni się kiedyś do jego zguby, jest nieustanny głód niebezpieczeństwa. Adrian zrobiłby wszystko, byleby tylko poczuć dreszcz, który przeszywa człowieka cudem unikającego śmierci.

Nie niepokojony przez nikogo dociera aż do przeciwnego krańcu targowiska, nad którym zawisł tego dnia odór szlachtowanego bydła. Zachowuje się przy tym tak, jakby nie wyczuwał tej woni, ani nie dostrzegał brzydoty tego miejsca. Budynki wyrastają wprost z gnoju i, podobnie jak ludzie tłoczący się przy straganach, zdają się ulepione z tego samego surowca; niezdrowe przy tym, dychawiczne, przedwcześnie dojrzałe i skazane na zagładę tak jak owoce, które gniją w koszach ustawionych bezpośrednio na ziemi. Dzieci ulicy, istoty jednocześnie młode i stare, niewinne i zepsute aż do szpiku kości, roją się niczym robactwo i wszędzie ich pełno. Znamienne jednak, że nawet one trzymają się z dala od Cavendisha, nie próbując ani go okraść, ani wzbudzić w nim chrześcijańskiego współczucia. Instynkt słusznie im podpowiada, że od drapieżnika należy trzymać się jak najdalej.

Adrian zna widać drogę, bo nie waha się ani chwili, gdy wybiera uliczkę, która odchodzi w dół od placu targowego i nie wyróżnia się niczym szczególnym. Przystaje na chwilę, żeby przepuścić wóz pełen marchwi i kapusty, a potem tanecznym krokiem rusza dalej, omijając rozmaite przeszkody. Jest przy tym tak zamyślony, że nie spostrzega nawet – lub udaje, że nie spostrzegł – dwóch mężczyzn, którzy idą jego śladem, odkąd znalazł się w tej dzielnicy. Jeden z nich żuje coś nieustannie i spluwa na ziemię co kilka kroków, drugi zaś, młodszy, gwiżdże fałszywie popularny szlagier. Obaj wyglądają tak, jakby niejedną burdę mieli za sobą – i zapewne jest to prawda. Mimo to, ani nie przyspieszają kroku, ani nie próbują zaczepiać Cavendisha, tylko po prostu idą za nim, nie kryjąc się zupełnie, a spieszący na targ lub z targu ludzie, bez słowa schodzą im z drogi.

Gospoda ukryta w zaułku nie wygląda imponująco. Właściwie jest to nie tyle gospoda, co klitka służąca kiedyś jednemu z kupców za biuro, teraz zaś zamieniona w pijalnię trunków. Brakuje miejsc siedzących, więc większość klientów tej speluny pije na stojąco, opierając łokcie o blat umiejscowiony w głębi pomieszczenia  – lub drugi, zajmujący ścianę tuż przy wejściu. Siadają jedynie ci, którzy cieszą się specjalnymi względami właściciela lokalu, starego Bertiego Doyle’a. Cavendish wie o tym wszystkim dobrze, dlatego od razu po otwarciu drzwi, gdy dzwonek oznajmia jego przybycie, kieruje się do stołu umiejscowionego w najciemniejszym kącie.

– Mogę? – pyta i, nie czekając na zgodę pozostałych gości, rozsiada się na ostatnim wolnym krześle. Nie zdejmuje jednak ani płaszcza, ani kapelusza, jakby nie zamierzał tu spędził więcej niż kilka minut. – Nie pogardziłbym kieliszkiem twojej śliwowicy, Bertie. Potężnie zaschło mi w gardle.

Mężczyzna nazwany Bertiem, karczmarz o wyglądzie byłego skazańca, o pięściach tak potężnych, że byłby w stanie jednym uderzeniem położyć na ziemię każdego siłacza, wstaje i po chwili wraca z flaszką bimbru. Nie mówiąc nic, wlewa solidną porcję do szklanki i przesuwa ją w kierunku Cavendisha. Pozostali dwaj jego goście także milczą, ale na ich twarzach maluje się jawna dezaprobata.

– Możemy porozmawiać na osobności? – Adrian wytrzymuje spojrzenie tamtych i uśmiecha się półgębkiem, wyzywająco. Potem odwraca głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Bertiego Doyle’a. – Mam do ciebie sprawę. Myślę, że nie odmówisz mi pomocy przez wzgląd na stare czasy.

Karczmarz porozumiewa się wzrokiem ze swymi kompanami, którzy, ociągając się, wstają od stołu. Jeden z nich muska palcami rękojeść noża, jakby chciał powiedzieć: daj tylko znak, Bertie, a porachuję temu typkowi kości, ale nie uzyskuje zgody na interwencję. Kręci więc głową i odchodzi, ale trzyma się na tyle blisko, by w razie kłopotów natychmiast rzucić się przyjacielowi na pomoc.

– Dawno tu nie zaglądałeś – mówi karczmarz i sobie także nalewa wódki, wypijając ją chwilę później jednym haustem. – Krążyły o tobie różne pogłoski.

– Och, ludzie zawsze plotkują. – Cavendish zakłada nogę na nogę. – Muszą sobie jakoś urozmaicać swoją pustą, głupią egzystencję, mam rację? Złego diabli nie biorą, Bertie. Pogłoski o moim aresztowaniu są mocno przesadzone.

– Widzę właśnie. Czego ode mnie chcesz?

Adrian znowu się uśmiecha.

– Nie bój się, mój stary, nie zamierzam rzucić cię rekinom na pożarcie, w każdym razie nie dzisiaj. Chodzi wyłącznie o informację. Za którą – pstryka palcami – mógłbym nawet zapłacić, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba... Potrzebujesz pieniędzy, przyjacielu?

– Nie chcę twoich pieniędzy.

– Tak myślałem. Więc dobrze. Umówmy się w takim razie, że podzielisz się ze mną swoją wiedzą z dobrej woli, a ja będę ci z tego powodu bardzo wdzięczny. – Z twarzy Cavendisha znika uśmiech, jakby ktoś go w jednej chwili wytarł ścierką. Zamiast niego pojawia się powaga podszyta groźbą. Maska buffo zmienia się w maskę serio. – Chcę wiedzieć, w jakiej dziurze ukrywa się teraz Tomasz Monroe. Muszę do niego dotrzeć.

Zapada cisza. Bertie Doyle jest starym wygą, ale nawet on nie potrafi ukryć zdziwienia. Opanowuje się o kilka sekund za późno.

– To on jeszcze żyje? – rzuca chrapliwie, konsternację maskując kolejnym haustem wódki. – Byłem pewien, że… – nie kończy, bo w tym momencie Cavendish rzuca mu się do gardła, odcinając staremu dopływ powietrza. Robi to tak szybko, że nikt z obecnych nie reaguje. Zresztą jakakolwiek próba przyjścia karczmarzowi z odsieczą, skończyłaby się jego zgonem, bo Cavendish wie dobrze, gdzie ucisnąć, by ofiara wydała ostatnie tchnienie.

– Nie rób ze mnie idioty, przyjacielu – mówi Adrian spokojnie, obserwując poczerwieniałą z wysiłku twarz Bertiego – bo źle na tym wyjdziesz. Zacznijmy jeszcze raz, dobrze? – i puszcza go, wracając na swoje miejsce. Poprawia halsztuk. Dyskretnym ruchem ociera czoło. Daje tym samym czas karczmarzowi na powrót do równowagi, jednocześnie przykazując mu ruchem brwi, żeby nie marnował go nazbyt wiele.

Tamten kaszle w kułak, a potem spluwa. Na koniec woła dziewkę, żeby przyniosła dzban wody i suchy chleb na przegryzkę.

– Musisz mnie tego nauczyć – chrypi z niechętnym podziwem, macając swoją szyję. Krzywi się przy tym, bo nawet byle dotyk sprawia mu teraz ból. – To przydatny chwyt, jeśli zastosować go umiejętnie.

– I owszem – Cavendish kiwa głową. – Ale nie przyszedłem tutaj, by szkolić cię na skrytobójcę, drogi przyjacielu, o to będziesz musiał postarać się w innym miejscu. Zresztą zdaje się, że ta speluna przynosi ci niezłe dochody, więc nie widzę powodów, żebyś musiał znowu zmieniać profesję. Możemy wreszcie porozmawiać poważnie?

– Jestem śmiertelnie poważny – odpowiada Doyle. – Tytoniu? – pyta jeszcze, sięgając po kopciuch, ale Cavendish odmawia. – No tak, podniebienie szlachcica gardzi tytoniem prostego karczmarza, taki nasz los. Pytałeś o Toma? – zaciąga się dymem, którego ostry zapach szybko wypełnia całą izbę. – Tom Monroe… Tak, on dopiero lubił popić, był jak beczka bez dna. Gdybym mu dawał piwo na kreskę, dawno poszedłbym z torbami, musiałbym szukać szczęścia poza Londynem…

– Wyjechał? – przerywa mu Cavendish. – Dokąd?

– A czy ja mówię, że wyjechał? – Karczmarz wzrusza ramionami.  – Mówię tylko, że jego Una wypłakuje sobie za nim oczy. Niedługo zdrowie straci w tej pralni, w której ją zatrudniają, już teraz pokasłuje tak, że aż przykro słuchać. Nieszczęście mieć męża pijaka, ale gorsze nieszczęście tego męża stracić. A ona ani żona, ani wdowa. Kto ją zechce? Ledwo wiążą koniec z końcem, ona i dzieci, i gdyby nie szwagier, najpewniej cała trójka od dawna leżałaby w grobie.

Zmiana, jaka zachodzi w karczmarzu, napawa Adriana Cavendisha szczerą uciechą. W jednej chwili ponury drab, jakich wielu rodzi ta ziemia, nieufny i dziki, w drugiej zaś nieoceniony gawędziarz, który samą Śmierć podbiłby swoim gadulstwem. A jednak oczy, ciemne, czujne i błyszczące jak żuki, ukryte pod krzaczastymi brwiami zrośniętymi nad nosem, z miejsca rozwiewają ten fałszywy obraz. Ot, fatamorgana! Nieważne czy przyjazny, czy gburowaty, trzeźwy czy pijany, Bertie Doyle zawsze pozostaje tym samym Bertiem Doylem, który niegdyś dowodził szajką znanych w Londynie chawirników. Bandę, co prawda rozbito w proch, a większość jej członków zawisła lub pokutowała za grzechy w więzieniu, ale szefa żaden nie wsypał. Już tylko to świadczyć może o szacunku, jakim się cieszył (lub postrachu, jaki budził), ten, który udawał teraz zwykłego karczmarza.

Dobrze, myśli Cavendish, skoro chcesz się bawić w taki sposób, niechaj ci będzie! Odegrajmy komedię do końca.

– Rzeczywiście, prawdziwy dobroczyńca z tego szwagra! – mówi z emfazą. – Rzadko można spotkać w dzisiejszych czasach podobnych ludzi. W świecie, który ja znam, i w którym obracam się bez mała od lat dwudziestu ośmiu, szwagier przygarnąłby biedną Unę i owszem, ale po to tylko, by narobić jej jeszcze więcej bachorów. Widać żyjemy w całkiem odmiennych światach… – wzdycha. – Rad bym poznać to cudo.

– Unę? – Karczmarz marszczy brwi w pozorowanym namyśle. – Obawiam się, że nie zrobiłaby na tobie najlepszego wrażenia, biedaczka schudła bardzo i posunęła się w latach.

– Ależ nie, chodzi mi raczej o szwagra! Chętnie poznałbym jednorożca, który przywrócił mi wiarę w szlachetność ludzkiej rasy, zamienił z nim parę słów…  Jak on się zwie?

– Toby Monroe.

– Otóż to – Cavendish unosi szklankę do góry. – Wznieśmy toast za Tobiasa Monroe, który zawstydza nas swoją dobrocią! Oby więcej Tobiasów wędrowało tymi ulicami i obyśmy umieli ich właściwie docenić.

Wkrótce Adrian wie już wszystko, czego chciał się dowiedzieć od byłego złodzieja, więc opuszcza lokal w o wiele lepszym nastroju, niż do niego przybył, i od razu udaje się w dalszą drogę. Nie ma sensu zwlekać, myśli sobie, wywijając laską młynka, im wcześniej załatwię tę sprawę, tym szybciej plan Lascellesa spali na panewce. Wolę jednak, żeby Hal oberwał i to oberwał porządnie, niż żeby nieodwołalnie przepadł. A stałoby się to na pewno, gdyby spróbował okantować kogoś pokroju Loveridge’ów, chcąc swoim zwyczajem upiec dwie, ba!, trzy pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

Dwa gończe „psy”, które towarzyszyły mu wcześniej, znowu wędrują jego śladem, zachowując jednak dystans. Ten starszy chwieje się na nogach, co świadczy o tym, że nie tylko Adrian wstąpił do karczmy na kieliszeczek. Drugiemu gorzałka dodała odwagi, więc zachowuje się jak władca dzielnicy, chociaż jest zaledwie jednym z ostatnich pachołków. Dobry Boże, Lascelles, mógłbyś angażować lepszych szpicli, przemyka Adrianowi przez głowę. Z takimi, jak ci dwaj, daleko nie zajdziesz. Chyba, że do Tamizy z kamieniem przywiązanym do nogi.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, niespecjalnie mu przeszkadza, że jest śledzony, przywykł do takich atrakcji, przyjaźniąc się z Henrym Lascellesem. Na jego miejscu postąpiłby pewnie podobnie – tyle tylko, że z lepszym efektem. Gdyby chciał, mógłby zgubić „ogon” w każdej chwili, ale nie widzi takiej potrzeby. Po cóż miałby się ukrywać? Odwiedził przecież jedną karczmę, potem wstąpił do drugiej, a teraz zmierza do domu, w którym mieszka człowiek zajmujący się po trosze wszystkimi gałęziami handlu, od handlu trupami na potrzeby zajęć anatomii, po handel zwierzętami sprowadzanymi z dalekich krajów. Cavendish, mający w towarzystwie opinię dżentelmena nieco ekscentrycznego (gdyby był biedniejszy powiedziano by: dziwak), łatwo mógłby usprawiedliwić swoją bytność w takim miejscu. Oczywiście, byłoby rozsądniej, gdyby po prostu posłał do tego handlarza służącego, a sam darował sobie włóczęgi po podejrzanych zakamarkach, ale cóż, mężczyźni potrzebują czasem takich przygód, sama pani rozumie, lady Villiers. Masz racje, Alicjo, moja droga. Chociaż doprawdy, Adrianie, wolałabym, żeby pan zważał na nasze zdrowie i dbał o siebie nieco bardziej. Pomyślał pan chociaż raz, jakbym się poczuła, gdyby, nie daj Boże, ktoś pana napadł? Byłabym zdruzgotana!

Uśmiecha się sam do siebie, bo scenka rodem z saloniku lady Villiers jak żywa staje mu przed oczami. Och, te stare próchna odziane w atłasy, och ta gra w wista, podczas której można przegrać cały majątek, och zegar z kurantem, karafka nalewki i słodka woń perfum, przyprawiająca o mdłości! Adrian uwielbia taką scenerię (wraz z aktorkami) tak samo, jak ceni sobie najbardziej zakazane speluny w dokach – i tutaj i tutaj bawi się doskonale. Oczywiście, jak twierdzi, nie należy przesadzać z przyjemnościami, bo przesyt kończy się irytacją, dlatego ważne jest, by wciąż poszukiwać nowych rozrywek. Skąd ty bierzesz siłę na to wszystko?, zapytał którego razu Lascelles, gdy po kolejnej zarwanej nocy półleżał na kanapie w domu przyjaciela, niezdolny nawet do zmiany kompresu, który chłodził mu czoło. Pijesz jakieś magiczne driakwie? Zawarłeś pakt z diabłem? Och, zrobiłem mu tak dobrze, usłyszał w odpowiedzi, że nie może mnie teraz zawieść, biedne, stare diablisko! Gdybym opowiedział w piekle o naszym małym tête-à-tête, jego żandarmi nie daliby mu spokoju aż do końca świata!

To tutaj, myśli Adrian, gdy jego oczom ukazuje się niewielki, przysadzisty budynek, który wygląda tak, jakby chylił się ku upadkowi. Trudno powiedzieć, czy skrewił budowniczy, czy po prostu grunt okazał się zbyt grząski, w każdym razie nikt rozsądny nie wieszczyłby tej ruinie długiego życia. I myliłby się całkowicie. Dom, choć krzywy i szpetny jak żaden inny w okolicy, przetrwał tyle burz, że prawdopodobnie przetrwałby w niezmienionym kształcie nawet Armagedon. Stał tu od dziesięcioleci. Obecnie gnieździło się w nim kilka rodzin, jedna biedniejsza od drugiej, w tym rodzina handlarza „kuriozów”, która przybyła tu z Belfastu w poszukiwaniu lepszego życia.

O tej porze większość mieszkańców Koślawego Domu usiłuje zarobić jakiekolwiek pieniądze – zarobić lub ukraść – więc schody i błotniste podwórze okupują kobiety z najmłodszymi dziećmi. Trudno rozróżnić jedno od drugiego, bo wszystkie są równie ubłocone, chude i rozwrzeszczane. Irlandzkie nasienie, myśli Cavendish bez złości, przeskakując kilkulatka, który rozłożył się na jednym ze stopni wraz z kukiełką uszytą ze szmaty. Mnożą się jak króliki. Dziecko nie zwraca na niego żadnej uwagi, podobnie jak jego matka lub siostra, pochylająca się nieopodal nad miednicą. Pośród rozchełstanej koszuli błyskają piersi, pokryte kropelkami potu, co nie robi na Adrianie większego wrażenia, podobnie jak nogi młodej Irlandki odsłonięte aż do połowy uda. Zresztą dziewczyna nie próbuje go uwieść. Jest tak zajęta pracą, że z trudem zauważa, co się wokół niej dzieje.

Wyżej jest jeszcze gorzej, to znaczy bardziej tłoczno. „Wyżej” oznacza mniejsze czynsze i klitki przypominające schowki na miotły, w których gniotą się niekiedy wielopokoleniowe rodziny. Adrian nie dziwi się temu wcale, bo bywał w takich miejscach niejednokrotnie – w takich i w o wiele gorszych. Zdarzało się już, że zaznając rozkoszy w ramionach przygodnego kochanka, słyszał dobiegające z drugiego łóżka oddechy jego śpiącego rodzeństwa. Nędza, gdy osiągnie dno, nie zna wstydu i nie boi się nawet stryczka; za kilka monet zrobi wszystko. Starał się nie korzystać z takich okazji zbyt często, bo cóż to za wyzwanie uwieść kogoś, kto zabiłby własną matkę, byleby tylko napełnić brzuch ciepłą strawą?, ale podczas swoich peregrynacji naoglądał się nędzy aż do przesytu. Nie robiła już na nim wrażenia. Nie mogła go ani skazić, ani wzbudzić w nim miłosierdzia, ale jednocześnie nie budziła w nim takiej odrazy, jak w wielu przedstawicielach jego klasy. W pewnym sensie był nawet jej koneserem, raz po raz wracając do dzielnic, gdzie pleniła się bujnie i zbierała najobfitsze żniwo.

– Gdzie mogę znaleźć Tobiasa Monroe’a? – pyta w końcu jednej z kobiet, dochodząc do wniosku, że sam przenigdy nie odnajdzie handlarza w tym ludzkim i zwierzęcym gąszczu. – Mam do niego sprawę.

– Klient? – Kobieta odrzuca na plecy warkocz, z którego wymykają się strąki rudych, dawno niemytych włosów. – Czy wierzyciel?

– Myśli pani, że gdybym był wierzycielem, przyszedłbym tutaj bez obstawy i powiedział o tym tak otwarcie? – Cavendish unosi brwi do góry.

Kobieta przygląda mu się uważnie, jakby chciała go oszacować, aż w końcu kiwa głową i nieco się odpręża. Piegi na jej twarzy tworzą sieć tak gęstą, że Adrian nie potrafi oderwać od niej wzroku. To niesamowite, myśli przy tym, żeby ktoś miał tyle piegów na tak niewielkiej powierzchni skóry – powinno się tę kobietę wpisać na listę rekordów, o ile takowa istnieje! A jeśli nie, sam ją chyba stworzę.

– Nie ma go w domu – mówi w końcu Irlandka, biorąc się pod boki. – Ale powiem panu, gdzie go można znaleźć, o ile mnie pan do tego ładnie zachęci.

Spryciula, Cavendish uśmiecha się pod nosem, wyczuła pismo nosem! No cóż, w takim razie dam jej zarobić.

Wyciąga monetę z sakiewki i niedbale obraca ją w palcach.

– Czy taka zachęta jest wystarczająco ładna? – pyta z przekąsem.

– Byłaby ładniejsza – odparowuje kobieta niemal natychmiast – gdyby miała towarzystwo. Co dwie zachęty, to nie jedna!

Tym razem Adrian nie potrafi ukryć uśmiechu. Wyjmuje drugą monetę i chowa ją w dłoni, a gdy ponownie rozwiera palce, okazuje się, że pieniądz wyparował. Odnajduje się wkrótce, za uchem Irlandki, której „magiczna sztuczka” panicza o lisiej twarzy nie imponuje ani trochę.

– Za domem go pan znajdziesz – mówi, odbierając swoją zapłatę. – W szopie. Trzyma tam swoje szpargały, chociaż mówiłam mu, że gdyby się zajął hodowlą drobiu, to lepiej byśmy na tym wyszli, niż na tych głupotach. Ale nie, on dzień w dzień biega nad rzekę, szukać jakowyś skarbów, a jak nie tam, to do portu. Zbiera, przynosi, segreguje, czasem przychodzą różni, żeby coś kupią, częściej nawet pies z kulawą nogą tutaj nie zajrzy… Szuka pan czegoś konkretnego, czy tak pan przyszedłeś, dla rozrywki? – urywa w końcu, a w jej oczach znowu pojawia się czujność.

– Szukam nietypowych mebli. Cudzoziemskich – wymyśla Adrian na poczekaniu. – W dobrym stanie.

– O, to być może wyszuka pan coś dla siebie w tej rupieciarni z piekła rodem – Irlandka znowu odgarnia włosy. – Idź pan od razu, to jeszcze go pan zastaniesz, Toby’ego znaczy. Potem znowu poleci do doków i tyleśmy go widzieli, pan i ja!

Kto to był? Jego żona? Siostra? Ciotka? Kuzynka? Na Boga, dawnom nie spotkał takiego indywiduum!, już tylko z tego powodu warto było pofatygować się tak daleko, w dodatku piechotą. Cavendish zbiega ze schodów, lawirując między odpadkami i bawiącymi się dziećmi, aż w końcu wychodzi na zewnątrz. Zgodnie ze wskazówkami pieguski, okrąża dom i trafia na coś pośredniego między podwórzem a błotnistą łąką, gdzie stoją zbite byle jak zagrody dla prosiaków, a kury, puszczone swobodnie, brodzą w poszukiwaniu robactwa. W głębi widać kilka szop czy komórek, pośród których największą uwagę zwraca ta, która zajmuje miejsce centralne. Widać, że wybudowano ją z myślą o bydle, ale dawno – lub może nawet  nigdy – nie pełniła swojej pierwotnej funkcji. To tam kieruje się Adrian, skacząc niczym pasikonik po kamieniach tworzących ścieżkę. Jeden fałszywy krok grozi kąpielą w błocie i doszczętnym zniszczeniem ubrania.

Szczęśliwie udaje mu się uniknąć takiej tragedii. Już po chwili grunt się stabilizuje, więc można zaryzykować normalny spacer. Ktoś zapobiegliwy, być może sam Monroe, utwardził ten teren, tak, by dało się suchą stopą okrążyć szopę. Klientów musiał prowadzić tu od drugiej strony – nie od domu, lecz od bitego traktu, który zakręcał w pobliżu i ciągnął się dalej, hen aż poza miasto – dlatego o podwórze nie dbał zupełnie, wychodząc z założenia, że tamtędy chadzać będzie jedynie on sam i jego krewni. A im błoto wszak nie zawadzi. Przy głównych drzwiach Cavendish dostrzega ślady kół rozmaitego typu. Widać przyjeżdżały tu nie tylko wozy zaprzężone w ciężkie, pociągowe konie, lecz także lekkie powoziki, podobne do tych, których używał zarówno on sam, jak i Henry Lascelles. Zdaje się, że moja piegowata Demeter nabrała mnie trochę, myśli, taksując wzrokiem całe obejście, Tobiasowi nie powodzi się aż tak źle, jak usiłowała mi wmówić, wręcz przeciwnie! Musi to być frant kuty na cztery nogi, skoro zrobił interes na byle czym, kryjąc go przed oczami ciekawskich.

Drzwi są uchylone, więc nie pukając wchodzi do szopy. W środku nie jest tak ciemno, jak można by było przypuszczać, ponieważ światło wpada do środka między szparami desek, za to widoczne gdzieniegdzie świec są pogaszone. Cavendish, obeznany nieco w tajnikach handlu, od razu odgaduje, że półmrok ma służyć interesom – maskuje wady przedmiotów i dodaje im przez to wartości. W miejscach takich, jak to, nic nie jest przypadkowe, nawet bałagan. No, chłopie, Adrian raz po raz sięga po rzucone gdzieniegdzie przedmioty, przyglądając się to świecznikowi, to manierce, to znowu blaszanemu kubkowi, zgromadziłeś tu prawdziwe skarby. Oko znawcy od razu rozpoznaje wartość niektórych rzeczy – te najcenniejsze zręcznie poupychano między chłamem niewartym swojej ceny. Nie wiem, dlaczego nadal mieszkasz w tym Koślawym Domu, Monroe, ale na pewno nie z powodu swojej biedy. Gdyby nie to, że mam do załatwienia pilniejsze sprawy, sam chętnie pomyszkowałbym po tej szopie i prawdopodobnie nie wyszedłbym stąd z pustymi rękoma… o, to na przykład, o ile mnie oczy nie mylą, jest autentyczny perski dywan, w połowie zjedzony przez mole. Gdyby go poprzycinać, odczyścić i zabezpieczyć, mógłby wyglądać bajecznie, szczególnie, że nie codziennie spotyka się tego rodzaju wzory…

– Czym mogę służyć? – Hałas zwabia właściciela magazynu, który wyłania się z mroku jakby przyszedł tu nie tyle z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, co z całkiem innego świata. Twarz i ręce ma niemal czarne od brudu, a jego fartuch, którym okręcił się na modłę rzeźników, oklejają kawałki pajęczyn oraz inne śmieci. Cavendish musiał oderwać go od pracy przy rozładunku najświeższej dostawy gratów. – Proszę o wybaczenie, nie słyszałem, jak pan nadchodził, sir. Zajęty byłem w warsztacie. Zależy panu na konkretnym przedmiocie, czy zdaje się pan na łut szczęścia? Wygląda pan na konesera… O, tutaj na przykład… – podchodzi bliżej i wskazuje jakiś przedmiot – mam posążek przywieziony z Egiptu, bardzo stary, przedstawia chyba boginię…

– Skończ pan tę tyradę. – Cavendish nie ma ochoty na odgrywanie kolejnej komedii. Od razu rozpoznaje, że ma do czynienia z pierwszorzędnym oszustem. – Nie przyszedłem tutaj po to, by grzebać w pańskim śmietnisku, panie Monroe, potrzebny mi Tomasz. Pamiętasz jeszcze, że masz brata, ty skurwysynie, czy jego młoda żonka skutecznie wyczyściła ci pamięć?

Monroe zastyga z fałszywym, egipskim artefaktem w dłoni, a na jego twarzy maluje się przestrach zmieszany z odrazą. Trafiłem w sedno, myśli Cavendish z satysfakcją, dwa ciosy za jednym zamachem! Ten człowiek nie tylko wie, że przepadł, jeśli jego braciszek ladaco dowie się o romansie – a o ile znam Toma, więzy krwi nie powstrzymają go przed poderżnięciem bratu gardła – ale zdaje sobie też sprawę, że jego oszustwa są grubymi nićmi szyte i trzeba nie lada sprytu, by nie wyszły na jaw. Na pewno zna też kryjówkę Toma. Musi znać. Gdyby nie znał, nie wyglądałby teraz tak, jakby wahał się, czy dźgnąć mnie nożem, czy wepchnąć mi w ramach łapówki swój najcenniejszy eksponat.

– Kim pan jest? – pyta zamiast tego, porzucając ton usłużnego kupca. – O co panu chodzi? Nie jestem strażnikiem swojego brata, nie widziałem go od miesięcy. I niech mi pan wierzy, sir, jeżeli odważy się tutaj zjawić, nikt go ciepło nie przyjmie. Narobił długów, porzucił żonę i dzieci, jaki mężczyzna robi takie rzeczy? Nie wiem, gdzie teraz przebywa i, dalibóg!, nie obchodzi mnie to ani trochę! – zaciska dłonie w pięści.

Cavendish od niechcenia podnosi świecznik ukryty w koszu, pośród innych gratów. Przygląda mu się uważnie i skrobie palcem brud tak długo, aż metal zaczyna błyszczeć.

– Jesteś dobrym aktorem, Monroe, jeszcze trochę i byłbym ci uwierzył – mówi w końcu, nie patrząc na handlarza. – Ale tak się składa, że trudno mnie nabrać. Nie musisz mi zdradzać, w jakiej norze ukrywa się twój brat, nie mam ochoty biegać za nim jak amant za szwaczką. Dość się dzisiaj natrudziłem. Wystarczy, że przekażesz mu wiadomość ode mnie, niczego nie pomijając. Nie! – unosi rękę do góry. – Nie próbuj mi dalej wmawiać, że nic nie wiesz o losie Toma, bo będę musiał spalić ci tę budę aż do gruntu. A tego byśmy chyba nie chcieli, mam rację?

Toby milczy długo, przeżuwając odpowiedź. Tymczasem Cavendish, ze świecznikiem w ręku, przemierza szopę, popatrując na przedmioty, które zwracają jego uwagę – najdłużej przystaje przy bogato zdobionych kafelkach, porozkładanych bez ładu i składu na kawałku szmaty. Fragmenty pieca, myśli przy tym nie bez podziwu, autentyczna, średniowieczna robota, coś pięknego! Podobnie jak ten świecznik, ewidentnie pochodzący z jakiegoś kościoła. Ten człowiek nie tylko jest handlarzem, frantem i oszustem, ale też szabrownikiem z najwyższej półki. Głowę dam, że gdybym zapragnął gargulca z katedry Notre-Dame, to Tobias Monroe zdołałby go dla mnie sprowadzić, unikając przy tym stryczka.

– Niech pan zatrzyma świecznik – mówi w końcu handlarz. – Prezent od firmy. Widzę, że naprawdę jest pan miłośnikiem takich rzeczy.

– To prawda – Adrian kiwa głową. – Lubię piękne przedmioty, chociaż nie mam problemów, żeby się z nimi rozstać, gdy nadchodzi odpowiednia pora. To jak będzie? Dogadamy się?

– Ano, dogadamy – wzdycha handlarz. – Nie mam, tak po prawdzie, innego wyjścia. Rozpoznałem pana, sir. Jak brzmi wiadomość?

– Przywołaj do nogi psy, bo gryzą bez pozwolenia – odpowiada Cavendish z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. – Zapamiętasz?

– Ja: tak – Tamten wzrusza ramionami. – Ale czy Tom zdoła coś z tego zrozumieć, tego panu nie gwarantuję.

– Nie musi. Wiadomość nie jest przeznaczona dla niego, tylko dla Jimmy’ego Dowsona, a ten zrozumie ją na pewno. Dziękuję za świecznik, Monroe. Jestem przekonany, że będzie mi dobrze służył.

 

*

 

Zaklęcie lokalizacji nie chciało zadziałać, co było zjawiskiem tyleż złowieszczym, co irytującym, szczególnie dla ambitnego maga. Jonathan Strange zawęził krąg poszukiwań do Londynu, potem, zgodnie z sugestią kucharki, do londyńskich doków, ale nawet wówczas nie uzyskał sensownych rezultatów. Tak, jakby John Childermass rozpłynął się w powietrzu lub w ogóle nigdy nie istniał!

Są trzy możliwości, myśli teraz Strange, zmierzając ku składowi najbliższego księgarza, w nadziei, że uzyska tam jakiekolwiek wieści. Albo ten człowiek nie żyje, co jest niestety prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę, że trafił w ręce bandytów, albo jakimś sposobem jego oprawcy potrafią zmylić zaklęcie… nie, w to akurat nie potrafię uwierzyć… albo John Childermass nie nazywa się John Childermass.  Jakkolwiek by nie było, do niczego nie dojdę, siedząc w domu i przeklinając na czym świat stoi przypadek, który wplątał mnie w tę aferę, więc najlepiej będzie, jeśli pofatyguję się do doków osobiście. Skoro Childermass poszedł kupować książki, zapewne księgarz będzie najlepiej poinformowany o jego planach. Nie znam księgarzy z doków, rzadko tam bywam, ale nie zawadzi spytać poczciwego Evana, czy posiada na ten temat jakąś wiedzę. Kto wie, może Childermass wpadł do niego wczoraj i napomknął, dokąd się wybiera?

Magazyn znajduje się niedaleko, więc Jonathan dociera tam po kilku minutach. W przeciwieństwie do wielu podobnych miejsc, w których handluje się książkami, to wygląda nadzwyczaj porządnie – nic dziwnego, wszak Evan Foster wyspecjalizował się w obsługiwaniu klientów z najwyżej półki. Panuje tu, co prawda, charakterystyczny dla składów księgarskich nieład, jest on jednak na tyle okiełznany, by nie raził poczucia estetyki dam i dżentelmenów lubujących się w literaturze, którzy często przychodzą tu osobiście. Wnętrze magazynu, od pomieszczenia sklepowego oddziela porządny blat z dębowego drewna, na nim zaś pyszni się dzwonek, służący do przywoływania obsługi. Zazwyczaj nie trzeba się jednak uciekać do takich metod – pan Foster przychodzi sam, nieproszony, gdy tylko usłyszy szelest otwieranych drzwi. Jeśli zaś zajęty jest czymś na zapleczu, jego subiekci wykazują się podobną czujnością.

– Dzień dobry, panie Strange! Jak miło pana widzieć! – mówi, gdy Jonathan przekracza próg jego królestwa. W środku jak zwykle pachnie kurzem i starymi książkami, czyli dokładnie tym, czym powinno pachnieć w tego rodzaju sklepie. – Już myślałem, że zupełnie pan o nas zapomniał w ferworze nauki! Zechce się pan może rozejrzeć, niedawno mieliśmy dostawę, jeszcze nie zdążyłem poukładać woluminów według klucza… O, tędy proszę, panie Strange, na pewno znajdziemy coś, co przypadnie panu do gustu… – to powiedziawszy, prowadzi swego klienta do mniejszego pomieszczenia, znajdującego się nieopodal.

Och, nie ma nic wspanialszego niż książki, ułożone w bezładne sterty, tłoczące się na każdej, dostępnej płaszczyźnie! Książki w skrzyniach, książki w koszach, na podłodze i parapecie, książki, książki i jeszcze raz książki! Jonathan taksuje pomieszczenie roziskrzonym spojrzeniem, z trudem powstrzymując chęć rzucenia się ku tym skarbom w zniszczonych okładkach, by czym prędzej je przejrzeć, na klęczkach, nie zważając ani na swój status, ani na dobre maniery. Nie robi tego jednak. W zamian za to podchodzi do księgarza, który z założonymi na piersi rękoma stoi w pobliżu, i wypytuje go o Childermassa, czy przypadkiem nie było go w magazynie tuż po dostawie. W pytaniu nie ma nic zaskakującego, bo zdarzało się wielokrotnie, że dysponent Gilberta Norrella wyprzedzał Strange’a o włos, wykupując księgi, które pośrednio lub bezpośrednio traktowały o magii, o czym Foster doskonale wiedział. Nie faworyzował jednak żadnego z magów, obserwując tylko z pobłażaniem ich nieustające zmagania, i nagradzając księgami tego, kto pierwszy do niego docierał i gotów był zapłacić więcej – czyli najczęściej Norrella.

– Pan Childermass? – Foster marszczy brwi. – Ależ tak, oczywiście, był u mnie jakieś cztery, nie, trzy dni temu, pytać, kiedy dostawa. A kiedy mu powiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą, że niebawem, zapowiedział, że przybędzie na pewno. Nie pojawił się jednak aż do teraz. Nie wie pan, co się z nim dzieje? Nie znalazłem, co prawda, niczego, co mogłoby zainteresować jego chlebodawcę, żadnych ksiąg o magii, ale…

– No właśnie, w tym rzecz – przerywa mu Jonathan. – Usiłuję go odszukać. Jakiś czas temu wyruszył, żeby z polecenia pana Norrella załatwić ważną sprawę, i do tej pory nie wrócił, choć zapowiadał, że zajmie mu to tylko parę godzin. Pan Norrell wysłał mnie więc – kłamie jak z nut – żebym dowiedział się, co się z nim stało. Może zapamiętał pan coś, co mogłoby mi pomóc?

– Mój Boże… – Księgarz wygląda na szczerze przejętego. Przysuwa sobie nawet krzesło i siada na nim, żeby chwilę odetchnąć. – Mój Boże, żeby człowiek wiedział, że to takie ważne, wsłuchiwałby się w każde słowo! A tak? – Przeciera oczy palcami. – Rozmawialiśmy przez chwilę, i owszem, ale o niczym szczególnym: o pogodzie, że bez przerwy pada, i o książkach, że butwieją i trzeba je hurtowo wyrzucać, bo do niczego się nie nadają. Pan Childermass miał na sobie swój płaszcz podróżny, myślałem więc, że wyjeżdża poza miasto…

Może rzeczywiście wyjechał gdzieś dalej, chociaż Rosie twierdzi co innego?, przemyka Jonathanowi przez głowę, przecież wcale nie była pewna, że wspomniał o rzece! To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego zaklęcie lokalizacji wprowadziło mnie w błąd, niepotrzebnie zawęziłem obszar poszukiwań do samego Londynu. Strange, ty idioto, znajdź lepiej srebrną misę i sprawdź wszystko od początku, zamiast mnożyć problemy, które najpewniej wcale nie istnieją! Norrell nie przejął się zaginięciem swojego sługi, a przecież jest do niego przywiązany bardziej niż do jakiejkolwiek innej istoty na świecie… to znaczy czasem go spostrzega, więc dlaczego ty miałbyś się przejmować, chociaż to nie twoja sprawa? Równie dobrze ten list od porywaczy mógł być po prostu żartem!

– Ale wie pan… – kontynuuje Foster, w zamyśleniu skubiąc dolną wargę. – Teraz sobie przypominam, że chyba mówił coś o dokach…

A jednak, myśli Jonathan bez satysfakcji.

– Nie ma tam księgarzy z prawdziwego zdarzenia, żadnych oficjalnych magazynów czy sklepów, ale niektórzy handlują wszystkim, co wpadnie im w ręce, także książkami. Najczęściej dysponują romansami bez wartości, przechowywanymi zresztą w strasznych warunkach, ale czasem, no cóż, raz na długi czas trafia się coś ciekawego.

Jonathan nie potrafi ukryć podniecenia, zapominając, że jeszcze przed chwilą wmawiał sobie, że zaginięcie Childermassa nie obchodzi go ani trochę. Tak, to jest już jakiś trop, bardziej konkretny niż przeczucia Rosie! Doki, podejrzani handlarze, jakiś biały kruk, na którym Norrell zamierza położyć ręce... Wszystko zaczynało układać się w logiczną całość. Dziwne jest tylko to, że Childermass, przyzwyczajony do takich zadań (bo można mniemać, że wypełniał podobne po wielokroć), w dodatku ostrożny i nieufny jak mało kto, tym razem wpadł w pułapkę i pozwolił się schwytać. Kim są jego porywacze? Jakiej użyli przynęty? Pytania kłębią się w głowie Jonathana na podobieństwo roju pszczół, więc mag, chcąc pozostać z nimi w zgodzie, zaczyna wędrować po magazynie. Jest tak zaabsorbowany, że przestaje słuchać opowieści Fostera, choć tamten nie milknie ani na chwilę, wdając się w coraz bardziej zagmatwane szczegóły dotyczące handlu książkami. Dopiero, gdy po raz kolejny wspomina kogoś o nazwisku Loveridge, Strange budzi się z zamyślenia i przystaje na wprost jednego z regałów.

– Loveridge? – powtarza, zwracając się ni to do Forstera, ni to do samego siebie. – Skąd ja znam to nazwisko? Gdzie mogłem o nim usłyszeć?

– Ba – krzywi się księgarz – wszędzie niemal. To znana rodzina. O niezbyt chlubnej historii. Gdzieś tu miałem… – zrywa się z miejsca i zaczyna przeglądać najbliższą skrzynię z książkami. – Miałem tu chyba coś na ten temat…  Albo nie tutaj, na zapleczu. Cyganie, panie Strange, Loveridge’owie to rodzina Cyganów. Jedni handlują, inni kradną, jeszcze inni wróżą lub grywają na weselach pospólstwa. Swego czasu niejaki Douglas Loveridge, zwany Dougiem Pająkiem, trząsł połową Londynu, głośna to była sprawa… ale pan pewnie nic o tym nie wie, bo nie mieszkał pan wtedy w stolicy. Loveridge latami wymykał się sprawiedliwości, chociaż oskarżano go o wiele potwornych czynów, a jego szajka działała bezkarnie, zastraszając lub mordując każdego, kto wszedł jej w drogę. Do dzisiaj układają o nim piosenki, wie pan? – kręci głową z niedowierzaniem. – Niech pan zapłaci pierwszemu lepszemu ulicznikowi, a odśpiewa panu co najmniej kilka zwrotek!

Jonathan także siada, wpijając wzrok w księgarza. Palcami bębni w blat stołu.

– A co ma wspólnego ten wasz… Doug Pająk – pyta natarczywie – z księgarskim interesem? Od kiedy to bandyci zajmują się literaturą?

– On? – prycha Foster. – Ależ panie Strange, Douglas Loveridge od dawna nie żyje, a kiedy żył, był niepiśmienny jak niemal wszyscy w tej rodzinie, książki nie obchodziły go wcale. Handlem zajmuje się jeden z jego kuzynów, Tony. To jego miałem na myśli, gdy mówiłem, że Loveridge sprzedał mi swego czasu cenny manuskrypt. Jeden Pan Bóg wie, jakim sposobem go zdobył i ilu ludzi straciło przez to życie…

– I mówi pan, że Childermass wspomniał przy panu, że umówił się na spotkanie właśnie z Loveridgem? W sprawie jakiejś książki?

– Nie, nazwiska nie wymienił, ale na Boga, z kimże miałby się umawiać, skoro wybierał się nad rzekę w taką pogodę? Chciałem go zatrzymać, żeby choć przeczekał ulewę, ale odparł: Panie Foster, niech mi pan wierzy, że tak czy owak zmoknę dzisiaj do suchej nitki. Nie ma sensu tego odwlekać. No to może chociaż kieliszeczek nalewki na rozgrzewkę, panie Childermass, zaproponowałem, własnej roboty, z zeszłorocznych malin. On jednak grzecznie odmówił i powiedział, że nie pije w czasie wykonywania swych obowiązków, a teraz właśnie, z polecenia pana Norrella, udaje się do doków, żeby sfinalizować pewną umowę. W takim razie życzę powodzenia, powiedziałem, i niech pan uważa zarówno na siebie, jak i na swoją sakiewkę! Dziękuję, panie Foster, na pewno skorzystam z pańskiej porady i postaram się zachować czujność.

– To wszystko? – Jonathan przerywa wystukiwanie rytmu na blacie stołu. – Nie mówił nic więcej? Niech pan sobie przypomni, drogi pani Foster! – Nie wytrzymuje i znowu wstaje z miejsca, rzucając się w kierunku biednego księgarza, który, zaskoczony jego wybuchem, odsuwa się wraz z krzesłem nieco do tyłu. Kto wie, myśli przy tym z obawą, do czego ten człowiek jest zdolny? To przecież mag, w dodatku młody i niedouczony. Co będzie, jeśli przez przypadek podpali mi zaklęciem cały magazyn? – To bardzo ważne! Jeśli Childermass jest w niebezpieczeństwie, każdy szczegół może ocalić mu życie!

– Naprawdę myśli pan, że coś mu grozi? – Foster waha się chwilę między niedowierzaniem a ciekawością. Jego blade, niebieskie oczka, śledzą każdy ruch Jonathana, zaś ręce niespokojnie błądzą w okolicy kieszonki, w której trzyma zegarek. – Nie wyglądał na przestraszonego, gdy go wtedy widziałem, raczej na… – szuka odpowiedniego słowa – był raczej zirytowany, panie Strange. I wydaje mi się, że nie tylko zła pogoda wprawiła go w taki nastrój, chodziło o coś więcej. Może nie podobało mu się zadanie, które zlecił mu pan Norrell? Albo…

– Panie Foster! – Jonathan z trudem nad sobą panuje. Ma ochotę podejść do księgarza i nim potrząsnąć.

– O czym to ja… Ach tak. Czy coś jeszcze mówił? Nie, raczej nie. Chociaż… Tuż po tym, jak go ostrzegłem, żeby uważał, bo w dokach roi się od oszustów (o czym sam z pewnością dobrze wiedział), uspokoił mnie, że właściwie wybiera się na rekonesans, bo tylko głupiec gotów byłby zapłacić za książkę, która nigdy nie została napisana. O czym pan mówi, panie Childermass, zapytałem go wtedy zdumiony, jak to: nie została napisana? To po cóż pan w ogóle idzie na to spotkanie, skoro pewny pan jest, że ktoś próbuje wyłudzić od pana pieniądze? Och, panie Foster, uśmiechnął się wtedy jakoś dziwnie, pan Norrell wychodzi z założenia, że należy sprawdzać wszystkie tropy, nawet, jeśli z pozoru prowadzą donikąd. Skoro istnieje jedna szansa na milion, że książka, której nie napisano, naprawdę istnieje, muszę zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby ją kupić.

Nic tu więcej nie wskóram, myśli Jonathan, dziękując księgarzowi za pomoc, co to ma niby znaczyć: książka, której nie napisano? Jestem zmęczony samym myśleniem o tej aferze, nie wspominając już o tym, że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zjem, prawdopodobnie padnę na ziemię i więcej nie wstanę, co utrudni mi dalsze poszukiwania. Nie zastanawiając się wiele, skręca więc w boczną ulicę i kupuje od straganiarki smażoną rybę (ze zgrozą omijając stragan z trąbikami), którą pożera w biegu, parząc sobie palce i brudząc się przy tym niemiłosiernie. Znowu zaczyna padać. Szczęśliwi ci, którzy siedzą teraz we własnych salonach, nieczuli na kaprysy aury.

– Panie Strange? – Tuż obok przejeżdża powóz, który Jonathan swoim zwyczajem nie zauważa, o rozpoznaniu właściciela nie wspominając. – Panie Strange, co pan tu robi w taką pogodę? Wybieram się do pana Norrella, może pana podwieźć?

Henry Lascelles wygląda nieskazitelnie, ubrany według najnowszej mody, a w dodatku emanuje dobrym nastrojem i łaskawością dla wszelkiego stworzenia. Na jego widok Jonathanowi robi się niedobrze – ale być może winna jest ryba, którą zjadł przed chwilą, najpewniej nieświeża. Mimo to, uśmiecha się do tamtego jakby nigdy nic, dziękując za uprzejmość: miło z twojej strony, że proponujesz tonącemu ratunek, ale niestety mam do załatwienia kilka spraw, więc u pana Norrella pojawię się dopiero pod wieczór. W takim razie może podwieźć cię gdzie indziej? Do domu? A może do klubu? Dziękuję, naprawdę nie ma takiej potrzeby. My, magowie, jesteśmy zaprzyjaźnieni z deszczem, więc nie robi nam żadnej krzywdy.

Jesteś fatalnym kłamcą, myśli pod własnym adresem, gdy powóz wraz z Lascellesem znika za zakrętem, rozchlapując wokół błotnistą breję, w dodatku mokrym jak trup wyłowiony z Tamizy. Zanim dotrzesz nad rzekę, zapalenie płuc masz gwarantowane. Może warto byłoby przeczekać tę nawałnicę w jakimś suchym miejscu, a dopiero potem wyruszyć dalej – lub nawet zawezwać fiakra, żeby szybciej na miejsce? Co właściwie planujesz, Jonathanie Strange?, kontynuuje wewnętrzny monolog, przytrzymując kapelusz, by wiatr nie zerwał mu go z głowy, zamierzasz w pojedynkę wparować do kryjówki bandytów, wybić ich zaklęciami i, oszczędziwszy Norrellowi czasu i frasunku, ocalić jego ulubionego sługę? Przecież nie wiesz nawet, gdzie powinieneś zacząć go szukać!

Pozostawała także kwestia okupu. Oczywiście mógł po prostu udać się w wyznaczone miejsce i przekazać posłańcowi pakunek z pieniędzmi, zgodnie z instrukcją zawartą w liście, ale tak się składało, że nie miał takiej sumy i nie przewidywał, by udało mu się zgromadzić ją w najbliższym czasie. Tymczasem tego czasu pozostawało coraz mniej. Co będzie, jeśli nie spełni woli porywaczy i o północy nie dostarczy pieniędzy, których żądali? A może dysponent Norrella został już zabity, skoro zaklęcie lokalizacji go nie odnalazło? Takie sprawy są przecież z góry skazane na klęskę, szczególnie, gdy chodzi o człowieka niższego stanu, za którym nie stoją ani fawory, ani rodzinna fortuna. Trudno powiedzieć, czy Norrell gotów byłby zapłacić znaczną kwotę, żeby odzyskać swojego sługę (Jonathan nie dał mu na to szansy, zatajając fakt istnienia listu), ale równie dobrze mógł przecież powiedzieć: Veto! Nie dostaniecie ode mnie ani jednego centa! Niepewny to interes dla bandyty, skórka niewarta wyprawki. Dlatego z pewnością chodziło o coś więcej, ale o co konkretnie, tego Jonathan nie potrafił odgadnąć, choć głowił się nad tym, odkąd przeczytał list po raz pierwszy.

No dobrze, panie Strange, dość tego gdybania, trzeba się wziąć do roboty! Nie udało ci się zlokalizować Childermassa, to chociaż znajdź tego Loveridge’a, którego dobry pan Foster podejrzewa o różne machlojki.

 – Pożyczy mi pan srebrnej misy? – pyta od progu, wpadając do pierwszej z brzegu gospody. Zbiegiem okoliczności trafia do tej samej pijalni trunków, którą wcześniej odwiedził Adrian Cavendish.

– A do tego co niby: diamentowy kubek czy kielonek z szafirów? – prycha karczmarza, wzbudzając tym samym wesołość wśród pozostałych gości. – Czy ja panu wyglądam na książęcego lokaja?

Jonathan nie bardzo wie, jak powinien zareagować na taką zniewagę, ale zanim odzywa się choćby słowem, jakiś drab klepie go po ramieniu i prowadzi do ławy stojącej pod ścianą.

– Pan go nie słucha, panie magu, to człek w gorącej wodzie kąpany. Bertie – zwraca się z wyrzutem do karczmarza, który właśnie wyciera szklanki. – Panuj nad sobą, bracie, czyżbyś nie poznawał pana Strange’a, naszego drugiego maga?

– To my mamy aż dwóch magów? – Karczmarz nawet nie próbuje udawać zdziwienia. – Niesłychane. Co też się porobiło w tej naszej wesołej Anglii! A po cóż panu magowi srebrna miednica, jeśli można wiedzieć?

– Misa. Misa, Bertie – poprawia karczmarza jego kamrat. – Niech pan siada, panie Strange, misa zaraz się znajdzie. A także kieliszek czegoś na wzmocnienie… – znacząco zawiesza głos. – Więc, mówił pan, że po co potrzebuje tej misy?

– Nic nie mówiłem – odpowiada Strange, nareszcie odzyskując głos. Siada na jedynym wolnym krześle, próbując nie zastanawiać się nad tajemnicą pochodzenia brunatnych plam, które tak wżarły się w drewno, że żadnym sposobem nie dało się ich usunąć. – Nic nie mówiłem, ale żadna to tajemnica. Muszę kogoś odnaleźć. A ponieważ nie znam miejsca jego pobytu, postanowiłem skorzystać z zaklęcia – W jego głosie pojawia się z trudem skrywana duma neofity.

Kamrat karczmarza, który wkrótce przedstawia się jako Długi Joe, patrzy na Jonathana tak, jakby ten był zjawiskiem z innego świata, zresztą podobnie jak drugi z bywalców karczmy, zarośnięty szczeciną od skroni aż po szyję, Malcolm Cunnigham. Obaj polewają mu bez umiaru, zachęcając, by skosztował to piołunówki, to znowu świetnej szkockiej whisky, którą któryś z nich dostał w prezencie od kuzyna, to wreszcie dziwacznej, egzotycznej wódki z miniaturową żmiją lub innym jakimś stworzeniem, unoszącym się w płynie mniej więcej w połowie butelki. Miska, co prawda, zostaje dostarczona magowi zgodnie z jego życzeniem, ale długi czas stoi bezużyteczna, odbijając tylko płomień świecy. Dopiero po kwadransie Strange przypomina sobie, że przyszedł tu przecież w konkretnym celu.

– Dość tego, panowie, pokosztuję waszych trunków innym razem. Teraz muszę odnaleźć… – urywa, bo za nic nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć nazwiska owego Cygana. – Odnaleźć… – powtarza z coraz większą desperacją, aż w końcu nadchodzi olśnienie: – Pana Anthony’ego Loveridge’a!

Przy stole zapada cisza, którą można by interpretować w rozmaity sposób. Strange przygląda się swym towarzyszom, wszystkim naraz i każdemu z osobna, usiłując odgadnąć przyczyny tej nagłej zmiany nastroju, lecz nic nie przychodzi mu do głowy. W końcu tamci wybuchają śmiechem. Joe rży jak stara szkapa, Malcolm, jakby na przekór swojej fizjonomii, chichocze niczym dzierlatka na pierwszej schadzce, natomiast karczmarz bardzo próbuje zachować powagę, nie udaje mu się to jednak ani trochę. Wszyscy trzej wydają się ubawieni ponad wszelką miarę, czego Jonathan nie potrafi zrozumieć, bo przecież nie powiedział niczego, co można by uznać za dowcip. Co ja tu robię?, myśli z coraz większą konsternacją, tracę tylko czas, zamiast zająć się czymś sensowym. Jeszcze parę godzin i Childermass zginie, a ja nie będę mógł spojrzeć w oczy nie tylko Rosie, ale i samemu sobie w lustrze, wiedząc, że nie dopilnowałem tej sprawy jak należy. Do diabła!, co ze mnie za mag, skoro nie potrafię znaleźć w Londynie jednego człowieka?

– Panie Strange, niech pan zostawi tę misę w spokoju – mówi Joe z pobłażaniem, które nie podoba się Jonathanowi ani trochę. – Nie będzie panu potrzebna.

– Co też pan mówi? – Mag odsuwa się szybko, więc ręką tamtego zawisa w próżni, nie zdoławszy go objąć. Joe opuszcza ją, jakby nigdy nic i chwyta szklankę, żeby osuszyć ją aż do dna.

– Trzeba było od razu powiedzieć, kogo pan szuka – mówi, ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni. – Oszczędziłby pan sobie wielu kłopotów.

– Patrz pan tam. – Karczmarz pierwszy lituje się nad Jonathanem i wskazuje blat, przy którym tyłem do nich stoi kilku mężczyzn, gawędząc i popijając piwo. – Ten typ przy drzwiach, z włosami jakby w nie piorun strzelił, widzi go pan? – Jonathan mruży oczy, bo w półmroku trudno jest dojrzeć cokolwiek, ale w końcu przytakuje. – To jest właśnie Tony Loveridge. Zakładam, że ma pan do niego jakiś interes? 

 

*

 

Pierwszym, co widzi John Childermass, gdy otwiera oczy ocknąwszy się wreszcie z męczącego półsnu pełnego majaków, jest płomień ogniska. Nie jestem w piwnicy, konstatuje. Nie jestem tam od dawna, bo zdołałem wyschnąć i nie wstrząsają mną dreszcze; ktoś przykrył mnie płaszczem. Ból w nadgarstkach i łydkach świadczy o tym, że tym razem nie tylko go związano, lecz zrobiono to umiejętnie – nawet gdyby się bardzo starał, nie zdołałby rozerwać sznurów, nie wspominając o rozsupłaniu węzłów! Kręgosłup dokucza mu bardzo, podobnie jak rozharatane dziąsła i rany zadane nożem, ale jeszcze bardziej dręczy go świadomość, że zdany jest na łaskę lub niełaskę ludzi, którzy stoją za jego porwaniem i planują jego zgubę.

Teraz już nie tyle podejrzewa, co jest pewny, że Doug Pająk umarł wkrótce po tym, jak on sam uciekł z Karczmy Pod Wisielcem i opuścił Londyn na długie lata. Dobrze mu tak, sukinsynowi. Niech gnije w ziemi! Znowu zalewa go fala wściekłości, przez co na chwilę zapomina o bólu. Stara się przy tym pozostać w bezruchu i oddychać jak najciszej, żeby tamci myśleli, że jeszcze się nie ocknął i dali mu spokój.

Nagły szum w głębi czaszki odbiera mu zdolność myślenia. Childermass z całej siły zaciska zęby, żeby nie zacząć krzyczeć, ale nie jest w stanie powstrzymać jęku, który wydziera się z jego gardła.

 _To ja kazałam cię tutaj przenieść, wróżu,_ słyszy w końcu słowa, które równie dobrze mogą być tworem jego wyobraźni. _Byłbyś utonął w tamtej klitce, a nie o to przecież chodzi, żebyś ginął w taki sposób... Zabiłeś mojego brata, wiesz o tym?_

Nieprawda, nie ja zabiłem Douga Pająka, zraniłem go tylko, broniąc własnego życia. Zresztą potem wydobrzał niemal zupełnie i niejednemu dał się jeszcze we znaki.

_Uszkodziłeś mu płuco. Umierał długo, a ja godzinami wsłuchiwałam się w jego oddech. Ocaliłam twoje karty, wróżu. Jesteś mi winny przysługę._

Dziewczynka, która do niego podchodzi i przykuca w pobliżu, grzebiąc patykiem w rozmiękłej ziemi, może mieć dziesięć, najwyżej dwanaście lat. Twarz ma umorusaną od sadzy, a ciemne włosy tak splątane, że żadnym sposobem nie dałoby się ich rozczesać; grzebień niechybnie zginąłby w ich gęstwinie. Trudno powiedzieć, czy dziecko jest ładne, czy też szpetne, sprytne czy pomylone, ale Childermass wie jedno: czuć od niego magią. Ta woń, podobna do smrodu kanałów lub odpadków dzień w dzień wyrzucanych na ulicę, snuje się jego śladem na podobieństwo mgły lub demonicznych oparów. Wciska się pod ubranie i oblepia skórę, od szyi aż po nagie, brudne stopy.

Karty związane sznurkiem lądują tuż przed twarzą Childermassa, który leży na boku, przodem do ognia. Nie może ich dosięgnąć, lecz czuje ulgę, gdy ma je przynajmniej w zasięgu wzroku – i gdy przekonuje się, że wszystko z nimi w porządku.

– Czyś ty na rozum upadła? Wynoś się stamtąd, ale już!

Na ten głos, w którym pobrzmiewa zapowiedź kary, dziewczynka zrywa się z ziemi i umyka pospiesznie jak dzikie zwierzątko. Childermass wkrótce traci ją z oczu. Co dziwne, oddycha wtedy swobodniej, choć zamiast niej, pochyla się nad nim teraz jeden z jego oprawców, którego wykrzywiona gniewem twarz nie zwiastuje niczego dobrego.

– Gdyby to ode mnie zależało – rzuca z furią. – Dawno żarłbyś ziemię od dołu, ty skurwysynu.

To powiedziawszy, kopie jeńca w plecy, ogranicza się jednak do pojedynczego ciosu. Zapewne otrzymał instrukcje, by nie katować go bez potrzeby. Bądź co bądź, ten człowiek należał do Tony’ego Loveridge’a i to właśnie herszt bandy miał zadecydować o jego dalszym losie.

O afekcie, jakim Tony darzył swego starszego kuzyna, wiedzieli wszyscy w dzielnicy, a byli też tacy, którzy pamiętali jeszcze czasy, gdy jako niedorostek chadzał za nim krok w krok, niczym wierny kundel. Wiele razy z tego powodu oberwał: a to od matki, a to od Douga, zmęczonego, że byle gówniarz zawraca mu głowę, a to od któregoś ze swoich braci. Kary nie robiły na nim wrażenia. Zamykano go – to uciekał, nie dawano mu jeść – żywił się byle śmieciem wygrzebanym z odpadków, bito go pasem – darł się w niebogłosy, obiecywał poprawę, a potem i tak biegł za kuzynem, gdy tylko tamten kiwnął na niego palcem. Świata poza Dougiem nie widział i poszedłby za niego w ogień. 

Tak się jednak złożyło, że to nie narwany Tony pierwszy położył głowę, choć wieszczono mu rychły koniec, lecz właśnie Douglas Loveridge, król londyńskich doków. Zdarzyło się to w okolicznościach na tyle niejasnych, że do tej pory krążą na ten temat legendy. Jedni twierdzą, że zabił go jego krewniak (Loveridge’owie wszędzie mają krewniaków), ten, co to pan wie, od lat nie wychodzi z Karczmy Pod Wisielcem i powiadają, że zmienił się przez to w demona; drudzy przypisują klęskę Douga jakiejś klątwie – że niby wiedźmę zgwałcił, to się zemściła – jeszcze inni wspominają o wojnie dwóch stronnictw, które walczą o władzę w dokach. Czasem w tych opowieściach pojawia się także przybysz z daleka, marynarz z krukiem wytatuowanym na karku, ale niewielu wierzy w jego istnienie. Jedno jest pewne: którejś nocy Douglas Loveridge powrócił do domu z raną na piersi, rzucając kurwami na prawo i lewo, i choć wszyscy myśleli, że wyliże się tak jak zwykle, tydzień później rodzina wyprawiła mu pogrzeb.  

Ognisko przygasa, więc Childermassowi robi się coraz zimniej, szczególnie, że leży bezpośrednio na ziemi. Dobrze, że dali mi chociaż płaszcz, myśli, usiłując choć trochę zmienić pozycję, bo całkiem skostniał. Ból w plecach – pamiątka po kopnięciu – świadczy o tym, że porywacz naruszył jakąś starą ranę, o której Childermass zdążył zapomnieć, a która właśnie zaczynała się sączyć. Niedobrze. Jeśli dostanie się do niej bród, a sądząc z zapachu ułożono mnie na kupie gnoju, to jestem skończony – raz już przetrwałem zakażenie krwi, drugi raz może mi się nie udać. Zresztą o co ty się w ogóle martwisz, Childermass? Nie pożyjesz tak długo, by zachorować, bo wcześniej potraktują cię rozpalonym prętem, obedrą ze skóry, a na koniec wrzucą do rzeki i ślad po tobie zaginie. Do rana powinno być już po wszystkim. Skoro, jak mniemam, obwiniają mnie o śmierć Douga Pająka (być może słusznie, bo choć dychał jeszcze i spluwał krwią, gdym uciekał z Karczmy Pod Wisielcem, mógł przecież skonać niedługo potem), to na pewno czeka mnie tutaj marny koniec. Szczególnie, że zbieżność nazwisk nie może być przypadkowa: Loveridge’owie zawsze pozostaną Loveridge’ami.

Ponieważ jest już pewien, że do czasu powrotu herszta nikt nie poderżnie mu gardła, przestaje udawać nieprzytomnego. Nie ma to zresztą większego sensu, bo po takim ciosie, jaki zaaplikował mu młody Cygan, nawet martwy podniósłby się z grobu. Może więc rozeznać się w sytuacji – na tyle, na ile pozwala mu zapuchnięte oko, ból w skroniach i szybko zapadające ciemności. Który dzień mnie przetrzymują?, przemyka mu przez głowę, ale nie potrafi odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, bo nie ma pojęcia, jak długo leżał nieprzytomny: wtedy, w piwnicy pełnej wody, i teraz, w obozowisku. Na granicy widoczności kręci się kilka osób, w większości kobiety, które przynoszą skądś chrust i usypują stos w pewnej odległości od ogniska; jedną z nich dziewczynka naznaczona magią. Nawet z tej odległości Childermass wyczuwa bijącą od niej siłę.

Jest także kilku strażników. Ten narwany młokos o imieniu Rory, drugi, którego nazywają Keith, i paru innych, w większości nie przekraczających dwudziestki. Jednego chyba położyłem, przypomina sobie nagle, tak, pamiętam jego krew na swoich rękach, ale nie dokończyłem roboty, bo ktoś mi przeszkodził. Zapewne herszt we własnej osobie. Teraz znów nie ma go w obozowisku, co łatwo wywnioskować z zachowania jego ludzi – czują się zbyt swobodnie, zbyt głośno rozmawiają i nie mają baczenia na okolicę. Jeden obcałowuje nawet dzierlatkę pod ścianą baraku. Słychać też śpiew: to „kucharz”, który miesza coś w garze zawieszonym nad ogniem, nuci piosenkę, by dodać sobie animuszu lub wypełnić czymś czas oczekiwania na jadło. Zapach gotowanego mięsa miesza się ze smrodem gnoju, niewyprawionego futra i mułu. Tak pachnie Tamiza o każdej porze doby. Childermass nie ma już wątpliwości, że znajdują się nad rzeką, choć, sądząc z widoku, przenieśli się gdzieś na obrzeża, opuszczając tereny zaanektowane przez stocznie i magazyny kupców.

Dwa szałasy: jeden cały, drugi nadgryziony przez pożar, o czym świadczą poczerniałe deski, poza tym góry żwiru, wertepy i błoto. Niczego więcej tu nie ma. W oddali widać jeszcze jakiś budynek, być może ślad po dawno opuszczonej cegielni, ale Childermass nie zna terenu zbyt dobrze, więc nie ma pewności. Być może tam mnie zamknęli, myśli tylko bez emocji, te budy w pobliżu nie wyglądają na podpiwniczone. W szałasach Cyganie trzymają zwierzęta, natomiast oni sami pomieszkują pod gołym niebem, nie dbając zbytnio o własną wygodę. Wystarczy im byle jaki koc i derka pod głową.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, hałastra jaką zebrał wokół siebie Tony Loveridge, nie przedstawia się zbyt imponująco, ale nie należy stawiać wniosków na podstawie tak niepewnych przesłanek. Przecież Loveridge’owie to nie tylko koczownicy bez dachu nad głową, wielu z nich para się handlem lub innym rzemiosłem – tak dalece upodobnili się w obyciu do pozostałych mieszkańców Londynu, że tylko smagła karnacja pozwala czasem odróżnić jednych i drugich. Bywało już, że dziewczęta z tego rodu poślubiały mieszczan, bywało także, że córki piekarzy czy rzeźników, bez pamięci zakochane w tych wiecznie gorejących, namiętnych oczach, wydawały się za Loveridge’ów. Gałęzie rodu sięgały daleko, a jego korzenie głęboko. Nikt nie potrafił skrzywdzić drugiego człowieka tak dotkliwie, jak Loveridge Loveridge’a i nikt tak dzielnie nie stawał w obronie braci i kuzynów, jak właśnie oni. Dlatego Childermassowi wcale nie jest do śmiechu. Być może obozowisko wygląda siermiężnie, zaś jego mieszkańcy przypominają raczej widma w łachmanach, niż ludzi z krwi i kości, lecz kto wie, co kryje się za tą fasadą? Może kolejny podstęp?

– Daj mu jeść, Keith. – W głosie kobiety, której Childermass nie może dostrzec, bo stoi za jego plecami, słychać niecierpliwość. To głos kogoś przywykłego do wydawania rozkazów. – Nie zamierzasz go chyba zagłodzić na śmierć?

– Nic mu nie będzie, jak pogłoduje – burczy chłopak, który wcześniej mieszał w kociołku potrawkę z kawałków mięsa, a teraz rozdziela porcje. – Szkoda dla niego dobrego gołębia. Przecież Tony i tak go utrupi, jak tylko wróci z miasta.

Czyli wywieźli mnie jednak poza doki, konstatuje Childermass, nie mówiąc jednak ani słowa.

– Nie twoja to rzecz – kobieta okrąża leżącego jeńca tak, że może teraz dostrzec kostki jej nóg, ozdobione brzęczącymi przy każdym kroku łańcuszkami – decydować o takich sprawach. Podaj mi miskę, sama go nakarmię.

_I oddaj mu karty._

– I oddaj mu karty – powtarza jeszcze, posłuszna szeptowi, który znowu przyprawia Childermassa o ból wewnątrz skroni. Ki diabeł?, myśli, zagryzając wargi. Przewidzenia to, spowodowane upływem krwi, czy jakaś magiczna sztuczka? – Widziałam przecież, że leżały obok niego, a ty żeś je znowu porwał i schował dla siebie. Nie taka była umowa.

– Dałabyś spokój, Sophia. To przecież talia Tarota, mamy ich kilka. Po cóż ci jeszcze jedna, skoro posiadasz własną?

– Mnie: po nic! – Śmiech kobiety brzmi jakby złowieszczo. – Jemu masz oddać, nie mnie. Jeśli Tony zdecyduje, żeby go zabić, to ją sobie zabierzesz, ale nie wcześniej. Przynieś wreszcie tę miskę i nie drocz się ze mną więcej!

Bransoletek na kostce jest wiele i łączą się w plątaninę, która przykuwa wzrok bardziej, niż kolorowe spódnice. Dzwoneczki, koraliki, piórka, a do tego rysunek ciągnący się od stopy aż po kolano i przedstawiający pajęczynę. Kobieta, w przeciwieństwie do wielu mieszkańców obozu, jest obuta, ale jej trzewiki wyglądają na znoszone i ledwie osłaniają skórę. Mimo to, błoto nie skrywa tatuaży. Są widoczne bardzo wyraźne i Childermass ma przeczucie, że powinien je z czymś skojarzyć.

_Daj słowo, że nie zrobisz jej krzywdy._

– Daj słowo, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz. – To także nie jest prośba, więc Childermassowi nie pozostaje nic innego, jak tylko mrugnąć na znak aprobaty. – Pozwól mu usiąść, Keith. Będę go pilnowała.

– Jak sobie chcesz. Ale żeby potem nie było, że…

– Nie będzie – przerywa mu ostro.

Powrozy zostają przecięte i Childermass po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu może wyprostować kręgosłup. Ulga byłaby większa, gdyby rozwiązano mu także ręce i nogi, ale na to nie ma co liczyć, drugi raz nie popełnią tego samego błędu. Keith, odwracając się raz po raz za siebie, wraca do ogniska, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, a gdy po drodze spotyka Rory’ego i w kilku słowach opowiada mu, co przed chwilą zaszło, obaj z nienawiścią zerkają w kierunku Childermassa i jego opiekunki. Żaden jednak nie reaguje.

– Chłopcy. Głupi, nierozsądni chłopcy – mruczy kobieta i rozścieła sobie chustę, żeby chwilę później usiąść na niej na wprost Childermassa. Potem bierze do rąk miskę z zupą i zaczyna go karmić. – Zdaje im się, że pozjadali wszystkie rozumy, a tymczasem wiedzą tyle, co nic. Nie martw się o swoje karty, wróżu, będą bezpieczne.

– Dziękuje – mówi z niechęcią, między jednym kęsem gulaszu a drugim. Jedzenie, podobnie jak mówienie, sprawia mu ból: wybity ząb uszkodził policzek od środka.

– Nie dziękuj. – Kobieta marszczy brwi. Twarz ma starą i pooraną zmarszczkami, ale błyszczące w niej oczy nadal są piękne i goreją wewnętrznym blaskiem. – Nie jestem po twojej stronie. Gdy przyjdzie pora, z przyjemnością wbiję sztylet w twoją pierś i przekręcę tak, żeby bolało najmocniej.

_Zabiłeś mojego brata._

Tego zdania kobieta nie powtarza, choć walka z wewnętrznym głosem musi ją kosztować sporo wysiłku.

– Ty też ją słyszysz – raczej stwierdza, niż zadaje pytanie, ujmując misę tak, by nabrać kolejną porcję. – W swojej głowie.

Childermass mruga – ten sposób komunikacji wydaje mu się najbezpieczniejszy, zresztą nie trzeba przecież mówić niczego więcej.

– Tak myślałam. – Cyganka kiwa głową. – W takim razie strzeż się, wróżu, bo ona nie odpuści nawet wtedy, gdy mój chrześniak zadecyduje, by zachować cię jednak przy życiu. Jest uparta jak młoda koza i tak samo niesforna. Dopadnie cię we śnie i, zanim się zorientujesz, wyrwie ci serce przez gardło.

Dziewczynka, jakby wiedziała, że o niej mowa, zbliża się z naręczem chrustu, a potem wrzuca wszystko wprost do ognia, obserwując z uciechą, jak iskry szybują do góry. Nie wydaje przy tym z siebie ani jednego dźwięku. Cisza, podobnie jak zapach – czy raczej smród – dzikiej, pierwotnej magii, otacza ją ze wszystkich stron i przypomina kokon, którego nie można przebić w żaden sposób.

– Bardzo go kochała, wiesz? – kontynuuje Cyganka, przypatrując się Childermassowi z uwagą. – Mówią, że jeszcze przed urodzeniem, bo miała niewiele lat, gdy umarł, więc nie mogła go dobrze poznać. Jest późnym dzieckiem, wróżu. Późnym dzieckiem ze skazą.

Childermass zaciska usta, odmawiając jedzenia. Patrzy na kobietę wyzywająco, jakby spodziewał się, że spróbuje nakarmić go siłą, ale nie, ona po prostu odkłada miskę na ziemię i zaplata dłonie na karku. Jej włosy, posrebrzone siwizną, o zmroku wydają się niemal czarne. Kiedyś  musiała być piękna. Wszyscy Loverige’owie słyną ze swojej urody.

_Coś o tym wiesz, wróżu._

Tak, wiem o tym aż za dobrze, odpowiada w myślach tej, która czasem wykorzystuje Sophię, by komunikować się ze światem, a czasem po prostu wpełza do cudzej głowy i bezkarnie przegląda wspomnienia. To także odgadłaś, czy wiedziałaś już wcześniej? Ciekaw jestem, czy większą zbrodnią w twoich oczach jest zabić Loveridge’a, czy…

– I jedno i drugie – słyszy. – No patrz, o wilku mowa! – Kobieta podnosi się z ziemi tak lekko, jakby była nastolatką i składa chustę, na której przed chwilą siedziała. Dziewczynka natomiast porzuca obserwowanie ogniska i w podskokach oddala się nad rzekę, by po chwili zniknąć w ciemnościach. – Nie sądziłam, że pojawią się tak szybko. Keith! Rory! Andy, gdzie ty się podziewasz, ladaco?

Chłopak, zajęty do tej pory swoją kochanką, odrywa się od niej i, niechętnie, biegnie w stronę Sophii. Kimkolwiek jest ta kobieta, ma w obozowisku wyraźny posłuch, podszyty jednak strachem – członkowie bandy traktują ją jak zło konieczne, nie ważąc się sprzeciwiać jej rozkazom.

Nikt nie próbuje Childermassa na powrót wiązać tak, jak związany był przed interwencją Cyganki, ma więc dobry widok na wszystko, co dzieje się w obozowisku. O przybyciu nowych osób świadczą z początku jedynie głosy dobiegające z oddali – tamci nie kryją się zbytnio, przekonani widać, że ich obecność i tak została już zauważona. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Childermass spostrzega trzy postacie od stóp do głów okutane płaszczami, które przypominają stroje używane przez marynarzy podczas rejsów. Mężczyzna idący pomiędzy swymi kompanami trzyma przed sobą lampę; płomień świecy przegina się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, targany powiewami wiatru znad rzeki, dając jednak dostateczną ilość światła, by oświetlić przybyszom trasę marszruty.

– Żebyś nie gadał po próżnicy – syczy Rory i korzystając z nieobecności Sophii wpycha do ust Childermassa jakąś szmatę. Tamten krztusi się, z trudem opanowując odruch wymiotny. Szmata smakuje tak, jakby przed chwilą wymoczono ją w rybim tłuszczu.

Oddychaj. Powoli. Uspokój się. Childermass, pozostawiony samemu sobie, uważnie śledzi scenę rozgrywającą się nieopodal, chociaż nie słyszy zbyt wiele z toczących się rozmów – a części dialogu po prostu nie rozumie, bo dyskutanci używają języka o szeleszczących zgłoskach i dziwnej melodii. Przybysze w marynarskich płaszczach rozsiadają się przy drugim ognisku, płonącym w niejakiej odległości od tego, które służyło Keithowi do gotowania strawy, i z wdzięcznością przyjmują kubki z parującym napojem. Childermass konstatuje, że jednym z tej trójki jest albo młody chłopiec albo kobieta. W żadnym z nich nie rozpoznaje jednak Jimmy’ego Dowsona zwanego Cerberem, który swego czasu pomógł mu uciec przed zemstą Douga Pająka.  

Późne dziecko ze skazą, przypomina sobie słowa Cyganki. Trafne określenie – i jakże przerażające! Można je równie dobrze odnieść do małej wiedźmy z obozowiska, jak i do ślepego od urodzenia Cerbera, „naznaczonego” chorobą matki (podobno umarła na syfilis) oraz własnym, cygańskim dziedzictwem. Gdy jego brat wrodził się w ich irlandzkiego ojca, przejmując po nim zarówno wady, jak i zalety tej nacji, Jimmy, mimo innego nazwiska, do szpiku kości pozostał Loveridgem – i za takiego był uważany przez resztę rodziny. Dziecko ze skazą… Childermass nawet po tylu latach nie potrafi o nim zapomnieć. Kto wie, może podświadomie właśnie z powodu Jimmy’ego pozwolił wplątać się w aferę z kupowaniem nieistniejących książek, chociaż teraz bronił się przed taką konkluzją z całej siły? Jakkolwiek by nie było, znalazł się w sytuacji nie do pozazdroszczenia: sam, bezsilny, tkwiący pomiędzy stronnictwami gotowymi skoczyć sobie do gardeł z byle powodu. Tylko cud mógł go ocalić od śmierci. Nie znał, co prawda, wszystkich sekretów rodu Loveridge’ów, nie orientował się też za bardzo w jego aktualnych sympatiach i antypatiach, wojenkach i sojuszach, ale głowę mógł dać za to, że Tony Loveridge i Jimmy Dowson stoją po przeciwnych stronach. O ile, dodaje szybko, zmieniając ułożenie głowy, by tym uważniej obserwować spotkanie przy ognisku, o ile można w ogóle powiedzieć, że Jimmy stoi po jakiejkolwiek stronie. Z tego, co pamiętam, preferował raczej neutralność…

Przynajmniej z pozoru.

Co się tam dzieje? Childermass dużo by dał, żeby znaleźć się bliżej ogniska, ale nie ma na to żadnego wpływu – wątpliwe, by nawet Sophia przychyliła się do jego prośby. Zresztą jest teraz zajęta. Z racji nieobecności herszta bandy, to ona przejmuje jego rolę, racząc przybyłych królewskimi gestami i spojrzeniami, od których ciarki chodzą po plecach. Sądząc po gestykulacji, goście nie są jednak zadowoleni z takiego obrotu sprawy. Zależało im widać na rozmówieniu się z Tonym osobiście, bo coraz jawniej wyrażają dezaprobatę. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, myśli Childermass nie bez ironii, skończy się bijatyką, choć bardzo wątpię, że przysłuży mi się to w jakikolwiek sposób.

Mija godzina, może dłużej, a Tony Loveridge nadal nie wraca, przez co atmosfera w obozowisku robi się coraz bardziej nerwowa. Gdzie on się znowu podziewa, do wszystkich diabłów?, nie wytrzymuje Rory, który znowu pełni funkcję strażnika przy Childermassie,  nie hamując się przy nim zbytnio: traktuje go jak żywego trupa. Co on znowu knuje? Dlaczego nic nam nie mówi? Chłopak jest tak rozczarowany, że nie dopuszczono go do rokowań, że wcale tego nie ukrywa, a jego zachowanie przywodzi na myśl dąsy małego dziecka.

– Nie ciesz się tak – warczy na Childermassa, choć tamten nie prowokuje go w żaden sposób. – Prędzej czy później i tak nakarmimy cię twoim własnym fiutem! Nie wyjdziesz stąd żywy!

Childermass ma ochotę wzruszyć ramionami, nie robi tego jednak. Sam także zastanawia się, co zatrzymało jego porywacza, ale możliwości jest tak wiele, że gdybanie nad nimi nie ma większego sensu. Gdybym mógł rozłożyć karty, przemyka mu przez głowę, bo talia nadal leży tuż obok, w zasięgu jego wzroku, być może dowiedziałbym się czegoś więcej, a tak? Pozostaje mi czekać na rozwój sytuacji i mieć nadzieję, że zanim zginę, otrzymam przynajmniej odpowiedzi na kilka pytań.

 

*

 

Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale Jonathan Strange trzeźwieje w ciągu kilku sekund. W jednej chwili ledwie trzyma się na nogach i Długi Joe musi go podtrzymywać, żeby nie wylądował w rynsztoku, a w drugiej nie dość, że doskonale panuje nad koordynacją, to jeszcze w głowie ma jasno jak nigdy wcześniej.

– Przecież to dom sędziego – mówi, jakby odkrył Amerykę. – Panowie, nie możemy tego zrobić!

Bertie Doyle i Tony Loveridge wymieniają znaczące spojrzenia. Karczmarz w zamyśleniu drapie się po podbródku.

– Cóż. To samo mu mówiłem – odzywa się w końcu. – Ale wie pan, panie Strange, jak to jest z Cyganami: wszyscy jak jeden mąż to kompletni narwańcy!

– Nie przesadzaj, Bertie, biznes to biznes. A sam wiesz, że bardzo nie lubię takich, co nie płacą mi za moje usługi. – Na urodziwej twarzy Tony’ego pojawia się krzywy uśmieszek.

Boże, co ja najlepszego zrobiłem, myśli Jonathan, raz po raz popatrując na wyniosły dom, który skrywa apartamenty sędziego Pakingtona. Dlaczego dałem się na to namówić? Nie lepiej byłoby po prostu wrócić na Hanover Square i powiedzieć Norrellowi o wszystkim, od listu poczynając, na Loveridge’ach kończąc? Do diabła, Jonathanie, dlaczego zawsze włazisz tam, gdzie cię nie proszą?

– Przecież jesteś magiem. – Malcolm Cunnigham klepie Jonathana po ramieniu. – Cóż to dla ciebie taka robota? Nawet się nie zmachasz. Zwiniesz mebelek i wszyscy będziemy zadowoleni: klient dostanie fant, my zgarniemy pieniążki, Tony napcha kołdun zemstą na gnojku, który mu kumpla wysłał na stryczek, a ty oddasz Norrellowi jego sługę, którego ponoć bardzo sobie ceni. Mam rację? Szast-prast i po krzyku!

Przez chwilę Jonathan wygląda tak, jakby miał zemdleć, ale nie mija chwila i uspokaja się całkowicie, a potem marszczy brwi i zmusza rozum do pracy na pełnych obrotach. Jest problem, musi być rozwiązanie! Nie myśl o konsekwencjach, ani tym bardziej o sensie tej operacji, tylko zastanów się, jak dokonać tego, czego od ciebie żądają. Teraz wiesz już przynajmniej, że Childermass żyje i można go ocalić nie tylko za cenę skrzyni ze złotem, a to bardzo dobra wiadomość. Bo tak się składa, że złota w znacznej ilości nie posiadasz, za to dysponujesz umiejętnościami, które mogą się okazać dla tej bandy nad wyraz przydatne.

Jego nowi kompani wyciągnęli od niego wszystko. Od słowa do słowa opowiedział im, jak to przejął list z żądaniem okupu (Niech to szlag!, rzucił wtedy Loveridge, nogi smarkaczowi z dupy powyrywam! Jak mógł się aż tak pomylić?) i zaczął poszukiwania Childermassa na własną rękę, wypytując o niego służących i księgarza. Czar lokalizacji nie zadziałał, być może z mojej winy, ale gdy dowiedziałem się, że być może Childermass umówił się na spotkanie z panem Loveridgem, postanowiłem spróbować raz jeszcze. Dlatego poprosiłem o srebrną misę. Miałem nadzieję, że tym sposobem odnajdę chociaż jego. No i proszę, pańskie życzenie zostało spełnione!, rzucił wówczas Malcolm, z uciechą klepiąc się po udach. To ci dopiero numer! Lata jak kot za własnym ogonem, nie wiedząc, co właściwie wyrabia, moknie i popada w desperację, a tu proszę! Tony we własnej osobie nad szklaneczką ginu! Urodzony z pana szczęściarz, panie Strange. Szkoda tylko, że z okupu nici, użalił się Tony, który dosiadał się do nich zaraz po tym, jak przedstawiono mu Strange’a, bo jak mniemam, pan szanowny nieskory będzie zapłacić… A wie pan może przynajmniej, gdzie służący zostawił pieniądze przeznaczone na zakup książki? Bo przy nim nie znaleźliśmy nic, a przecież jego pryncypał musiał mu zostawić jakieś fundusze? Niestety, odparł Jonathan, nic nie wiem o żadnych funduszach, pan Norrell nie wtajemnicza mnie w takie sprawy. Nie potrafię pomóc. Cóż, szkoda (Jonathan spostrzegł wówczas, że jego szklanka znowu jest pełna trunku), w takim razie będziemy musieli pomyśleć o innej formie rekompensaty, hmm, na pewno jakoś się dogadamy, panie Strange. Słyszał pan może o słynnym, zabytkowym szezlongu lady Pakington?

Wtedy okazało się, że pewien dystyngowany młodzieniec, miłośnik antyków, będąc kiedyś na przyjęciu w domu sędziego, zakochał się aż po uszy w pięknym meblu, który Pakington sprowadził dla swej małżonki aż z Hiszpanii. Nie mogąc go od niego odkupić – sędzia nie godził się na żadną cenę – zrozpaczony udał się do niejakiego Tobiasa Monroe’a, handlarza z doków, prosząc go o pomoc. I tak oto wieść dotarła do Loveridge’ów. Tony długo głowił się, jakim sposobem ukraść szezlong, godzinami obserwował dom sędziego, wszedł w komitywę ze służbą, ba, jedną służącą nawet uwiódł, byleby dostać się choćby do kuchni, ale ostatecznie nie wpadł na żaden pomysł. Byłby w końcu zrezygnował z całej akcji, zmęczony niepowodzeniami, gdyby nie spotkał na swojej drodze Jonathana Strange’a. Pomyślał wtedy, że, kto wie?, może los nad nim czuwał, podsuwając mu maga gotowego na wszystko? Zemsta na Childermassie mogła zaczekać. Henry Lascelles mógł zaczekać tym bardziej, szczególnie, że Tony nie znosił tego bubka jak ciężkiej zarazy. Dlaczego nie wykorzystać asa, który dobrowolnie pcha się do ręki?

– A jest tam jakieś lustro, w tym salonie? – pyta Strange, zerkając w górę, ku oknom. Wszyscy stoją w bramie naprzeciwko, żeby nie rzucać się w oczy przechodniom,  mając jednocześnie doskonały widok na domostwo sędziego. – Najlepiej duże?

Tony patrzy na niego z ciekawością.

– Jest, a jakże – odpowiada. – W złoconych ramach. Sam widziałem, jak mnie Lucy na chwilę wpuściła do środka. Moim zdaniem ładniejszy fant od tej kanapy, ale co ja tam wiem o pańskich gustach…

– W takim razie nic tu po nas – oznajmia mag tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu i bez słowa wyjaśnienia opuszcza kryjówkę.

– Frajer – mruczy karczmarz.

– Raczej chwat – poprawia go Cunningham z pijacką radością. – Co on znowu wymyślił, ten nasz mag wyłowiony z butelki?

Po chwili go doganiają.

– Ale jak to tak? Daje pan za wygraną? Tak po prostu? – Loveridge zrównuje z nim krok, gdy tymczasem pozostali trzymają się nieco z tyłu, żeby im nie przeszkadzać. – Wie pan, panie Strange, równy z pana gość i polubiłem pana z całego serca, ale z tego powodu nie puszczę Childermassa wolno. Zabił mojego kuzyna, wie pan? – W jego głosie pojawiają się twarde nuty. – Takich grzechów nie wybacza się ot tak, po prostu.

– Ale za pieniądze i owszem?  – rzuca Jonathan, zanim udaje mu się powstrzymać. Co najdziwniejsze, Loveridge, zamiast wpaść w furię, parska śmiechem i, biorąc przykład z Malcolma, konfidencjonalnie klepie go po ramieniu.

Jeszcze trochę i przyjmą mnie do szajki, myśli Strange niewesoło, przyspieszając kroku. Nie chcę nawet myśleć, co by na ten temat powiedziała Bella.

– Masz plan – odgaduje Loveridge, znowu doganiając maga. – Dobrze kombinuję? Wcale nie zrezygnowałeś z naszej umowy.

– Potrzeba mi lustra. – Strange zerka na swego kompana. – Dużego, porządnego lustra. Jak największego. Czy coś przychodzi panu do głowy, panie Loveridge?

– Hoho, a to ci frant! – śmieje się za ich plecami Długi Joe. – Najpierw żąda srebrnej misy, a teraz naszło go na cenne zwierciadła! Ciekawe, co będzie następne? Fortepian czy może jakieś malowidło z gołymi babami?

– Nie powiedziałem: cenne – obrusza się Jonathan i przystaje nagle na środku ulicy, jakby nie bardzo wiedział, dokąd się udać. – Tylko: duże… – rozgląda się dookoła, taksując okoliczne szyldy. – Duże lustra znajdują się zazwyczaj… zazwyczaj… No jasne! – puka się w czoło. – U krawców i u modystek!

Modystka o mało nie pęka ze złości, gdy bez pytania wparowują do jej zakładu, i czerwienieje przy tym jak burak. Jedna z dziewcząt, na ten widok z miejsca biegnie po sole trzeźwiące, inna filuternie zerka w kierunku Loveridge’a, mnąc koniec warkocza, na co tamten reaguje bezczelnym uśmiechem. Całe szczęście okazuje się, że właścicielka dobrze zna Bertiego Doyle’a, więc udaje się załagodzić jej gniew i już po chwili stary złodziej wraz z „królową kapeluszy” popijają wspólnie herbatę przy stole zarzuconym wstążkami, sztucznymi kwiatami, piórami i skrawków materiałów o różnych barwach. Oboje wydają się zadowoleni z takiego obrotu rzeczy.

Tymczasem Strange biega po pracowni i przygląda się lustrom. Jest ich tu wiele, lecz żadne nie odpowiada jego wymogom. Jak ja niby przecisnę szezlong przez takie maleństwo?, podnosi jedno z lusterek, cacko na długiej rączce rzeźbionej w motywy kwiatowe, i ze złością odkłada je z powrotem na stół. Przecież to nie ma sensu! W końcu jednak, za kotarą z zielonego aksamitu, odnajduje to, czego szukał od początku: ogromne, sięgające od ziemi niemal po sufit, lustro w drewnianej ramie. Jonathan zrywa zasłonę, żeby wpuścić do tego zakątka więcej światła, a potem przygląda się przez chwilę swemu odbicie. Dziwny wyraz maluje się na jego twarzy, gdy podchodzi do tafli i przykłada do niej obie dłonie. Dziwny – i jakby nieziemski. Jego kompani, rozgadani wcześniej i gotowi rzucać dowcipami na prawo i lewo, milkną nagle, przyglądając się poczynaniom maga ze strachem i fascynacją. Tylko Loveridge wygląda na spokojnego. Stoi nieopodal lustra z obiema rękami w kieszeniach i żuje tytoń, czekając na przedstawienie.

Jak to było…? To zaklęcie…  zrobiłem kiedyś coś podobnego, tylko wtedy chodziło o prostą zamianę miejsc: przedmiotu i jego odbicia a lustrze, a teraz… Psiakrew, nie myśl tyle, tylko weź, czego ci potrzeba, i doprowadź tę sprawę do końca! Tafla z początku jest zimna i chłodzi palce, lecz wkrótce coś jakby prąd przechodzi przez ciało Strange’a, momentalnie podnosząc mu włosy na głowie i skręcając je w serpentyny. Nie ma pojęcia, co właściwie robi, ale słowa same układają się w zdania, a energia krąży mu w żyłach i za pośrednictwem palców rozgrzewa taflę aż do białości. Jest teraz mleczna jak bielmo przykrywające oczy ślepca. W jej wnętrzu coś się kotłuje, kipi i wywołuje fale. Kto wie, może jakiś potwór próbuje wydostać się wolność? Nie myśl, Jonathanie, tylko przyciągnij ten przedmiot, jest przecież tak blisko, za drugim lustrem, które Loveridge opisał bardzo dokładnie. Jeszcze chwila i Strange na własne oczy ogląda tamten pokój: pretensjonalny salonik, świadczący nie tyle o złym guście pani Pakington, co raczej o zasobnej kiesce jej współmałżonka. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że szezlong prezentuje się nadzwyczaj dobrze. Jonathan, obojętny na sprawy tego rodzaju, zapewne nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi, ale ktoś inny – ktoś, dla kogo piękne przedmioty mają większą wartość od książek – mógłby zapałać do niego afektem.

Bliżej, musisz przyciągnąć go bliżej. Szum w uszach rośnie, zagłuszając inne dźwięki, nawet piski jednej z dziewcząt, która właśnie wpadła w histerię. Żyły na czole Strange’a nabrzmiewają z wysiłku, a grdyka drga niespokojnie, gdy słowa wydostają się z gardła. Gdyby któryś z domowników zajrzał w tym momencie do salonu pani Pakington, ujrzałby widok wprost niesłychany: kanapa, otoczona siecią iskier, powoli acz nieubłaganie zbliża się do lustra, z którego wystaje para ludzkich rąk. Ręce te zdają się wabić ku sobie ów mebel, posłuszny ich woli. W jednej chwili stoi pod ścianą, w drugiej – jest już na środku pokoju, w trzeciej – dotyka obiciem tafli zwierciadła i zarysowuje parkiet. Jeszcze tylko trochę, dasz radę. Jonathan zapomina o oddychaniu, ba, zapomina o całym Bożym świecie, skupiony wyłącznie na celu swoich wysiłków, tak bliskim i tak odległym zarazem. Wie dobrze, że to jeszcze nie koniec! Teraz nastąpi najtrudniejszy etap całego przedsięwzięcia: trzeba będzie przetransportować przedmiot poprzez lustra i nie zgubić go po drodze. Oto wyzywanie, panie Strange. Na Boga!, tylko nie myśl teraz za wiele, bo jeśli dopuścisz do siebie choć cień wątpliwości, to… to…

 Jakaś potworna siła odpycha go od lustra i rzuca na drugi kraniec pracowni. Uderzenie jest tak silne, że mroczki latają mu przed oczami i przez chwilę nie ma pojęcia, gdzie jest, co robi, i jak się właściwie nazywa. Potem, stopniowo, wracają dźwięki – ale jakby zza grubej ściany. Panie Strange! Panie Strange! Żyje pan? Jezu, nie dotykaj go lepiej, nie widzisz, że dymi mu z uszu? Potem obrazy: jakieś oderwane od siebie kawałki twarzy i widoków. Na koniec zaś odczucia, z których ból jest najpierwszym – i tym, który ostatecznie zmusza go do powrotu.

– A niech mnie… – mamrocze niewyraźnie. – Ze zdziwieniem konstatuje, że obie ręce ma czerwone, jakby poparzył się wrzątkiem. – A niech mnie… – powtarza. – Byłem tak blisko! Chyba nie dam rady… spróbować ponownie.

– Co ty opowiadasz? – Loveridge pomaga mu wstać. – Udało ci się przecież i to jak! Patrz tutaj. Nie, nie tam – bezpardonowo chwyta Jonathana i odwraca go w stronę lustra. – Trochę przypalona, jak i twoje łapy, ale jest! Diabeł z ciebie, nie człowiek, Jonathanie Strange!

Faktycznie, nieopodal lustra stoi kanapa obita wzorzystą materią. Pasuje do tego wnętrza mniej więcej tak, jak czterech złodziei i mag do pracowni modystki, ale to niewątpliwie ta sama kanapa, która przed chwilą ozdabiała salon żony sędziego. Jonathan czuje zawroty głowy. Nie protestuje, gdy Loveridge obejmuje go ramieniem i wrzeszczy mu do ucha, że będą bogaci. 

 

*

 

Niesłychane! Lascelles po prostu nie może w to uwierzyć. Ten cholerny Cygan nie dość, że nie przyszedł w umówione miejsce o umówionej porze, to jeszcze nie raczył nawet zostawić listu! Ha, może nie umie pisać, w dokach litery budzą przecież tyleż zdumienia, co i magiczne sztuczki, ale nawet to go nie usprawiedliwia – stać go, do diabła, na wynajęcie skryby. Najgorzej, że straciłem go z oczu. Ludzie, których za nim wysłałem… swoją drogą łby im odstrzelę, jak ich znowu zobaczę… stracili trop, więc szukaj teraz igły w stogu siana!

Dwóch uliczników posłał za Cavendishem – na wszelki wypadek, ostrożność nie zawadzi – i dwójkę, dziewuchę-oberwańca i jej młodszego brata, za Loveridgem. Dziewczyna wydawała się sprytna i nie raz oddała Lascellesowi znaczne usługi, ale tym razem zawiodła swego pracodawcę z kretesem: nie dość, że nie umiała powiedzieć, gdzie mieści się obozowisko Cyganów, to jeszcze zgubiła ślad Loveridge’a od razu, gdy weszli na targ. Pewnie wyczuł, że ciągnie „ogon” i umknął. Co do tych darmozjadów, którzy szli za Adrianem, z nich także nie było pożytku: i owszem, zrelacjonowali krok po kroku, gdzie tamten chodził i co porabiał, ale wniosków wyciągnąć nie potrafili. Zresztą Lascelles nie miał ochoty z nimi rozmawiać, bo obaj zaprószyli łby tak mocno, że trudno ich było zrozumieć.

– Sir? – Służący zagląda do pokoju. – Kazać przygotować powóz?

– Za chwilę – odpowiada i przygląda się sobie w lustrze. No, myśli z satysfakcją, przynajmniej ubranie jest bez zarzutu, dobrze, że zmieniłem krawca. Teraz nikt już nie powie, że Henry Lascelles nie nadąża za modą. – Powiedzmy za kwadrans.

Służący skłania się lekko i znika za drzwiami. Dobrze go wychowałem, myśli Lascelles z satysfakcją, jest cichy, szybki i dyskretny. Gdyby Norrell trzymał Childermassa tak krótko, jak ja swego Swensona,  nie musiałbym wchodzić w układy z Cyganami z doków.

Och, widzieć Childermassa w pętach, Childermass upokorzonego, Childermassa, któremu ktoś nożem zdziera z twarzy ten arogancki uśmiech! Cóż by to była za rozkosz! Niemal równa tej, jaką Lascelles doznałby, obserwując histerię Norrella. Śmieszny, mały człowieczek, ze swoim ciasnym, małym umysłem, zainfekowanym ideami, które dawno przestały być modne. Z początku sądziłem, że warto trzymać się blisko niego, choćby z powodu zainteresowania, jakie budził wśród możnych tego świata, ale teraz zdaje mi się raczej, żem postawił na niewłaściwego konia. Nie bawi mnie już wcale. Gorzej – zaczyna nudzić, a to już zbrodnia, której wybaczyć nie umiem. Być może znajdę sposób, by sprawy nabrały rozpędu, w szczególności zaś moja kariera, ale jeśli nie, to cóż, panie Norrell, będziemy musieli się rozstać.

Podjąwszy taką decyzję, Lascelles uspokaja się całkowicie. Ponownie sprawdza, czy halsztuk zawiązany jest jak należy (oczywiście, że jest), a potem zaczyna analizować fakty. Fakt pierwszy: Loveridge złapał przynętę. Tak, tego jestem pewien, widziałem przecież, jak zaświeciły mu oczy, gdy wspomniałem o pieniądzach, które Norrell zwykł był przeznaczać na swoje książkowe zakupy. Nie oszukiwał mnie wtedy, poznałbym się na kłamstwie. Przyjął także mój plan. Konkluzja: był zainteresowany, lecz jakieś okoliczności zewnętrzne, na które nie miałem wpływu, spowodowały, że nagle zmienił zdanie lub postanowił działać na własną rękę. Prawdopodobnie to drugie, bo Childermass przepadł jak kamień w wodę.

Boże, dlaczego muszę iść na to przyjęcie do Pakingtonów?, myśli nagle zupełnie nie na temat i przeciera oczy. Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj…?

No nic, natychmiast przywołuje się do porządku. Wróćmy lepiej do rzeczy. Fakt drugi: Adrian Cavendish zachowywał się dziwnie. Teraz, jak o tym myślę, zdaje mi się, że nie tyle się bał, choć myśl o przestraszonym Cavendishu przyprawia mnie o drżenie, lecz raczej wiedział coś, czego mi nie chciał powiedzieć. Konkluzja: zna lub znał niegdyś Anthony’ego Loveridge’a. A to oznacza, że teoretycznie mógł namówić go do zmiany decyzji, skazując moją intryżkę na niepowodzenie, lecz doprawdy nie mam pojęcia, po cóż miałby to czynić. Żeby popsuć mi szyki? Sądziłem raczej, że zamierza zdobyć szezlong lady Pakington, na który od dawna mam chrapkę (o czym wie doskonale) – to byłoby szachrajstwo bardziej w jego stylu... Ale być może nie doceniam jego gorliwości, dlatego powinienem rozmówić się z nim raz jeszcze. Najlepiej najdę go znienacka, tuż przed przyjęciem, i zmuszę, by wyjawił mi całą prawdę bez owijania w bawełnę.

Jeszcze jeden rzut okiem w lustro – tak, wyglądam odpowiednio – i Lascelles opuszcza swoje pokoje, udając się na parter. Na placu przed domem czeka już powóz. Jego widok przypomina Henry’emu jeszcze jedne zdarzenie sprzed paru godzin.

Fakt trzeci: Jonathan Strange włóczył się dzisiaj pieszo, w deszczu, po dzielnicy, która graniczy z dokami. Jak mogłem o tym zapomnieć! Zaproponowałem, że go podwiozę, ale odmówił, a ja, zajęty innymi sprawami, wkrótce zapomniałem o tym incydencie. Strange to dziwak, i owszem, ale piekielnie bystry i nie tak znowu oderwany od rzeczywistości, jakby się mogło wydawać, więc skoro wybrał się na spacer w taką pogodę, widocznie miał ku temu powód. Ważny powód. Konkluzja… Nie, konkluzji nie będzie. Raczej pytanie: co Jonathan Strange może wiedzieć na temat zaginięcia Johna Childermassa?

Uśmiecha się do siebie, nakazując słudze, by ruszał jak najprędzej. Błoto pryska spod kół powoziku, który mknie lekko, jakby nie straszne mu były żadne ulewy. Zaczynasz popadać w przesadę, Henry, myśli z ironią pod własnym adresem, gdy biorą kolejny zakręt, zbliżając się do ulicy, przy której mieszka Cavendish. Wszędzie wietrzysz spiski i intrygi. Strange mógł po prostu iść do księgarza, do krawca, gdziekolwiek; gdybyś zaczął podejrzewać o zbrodnie każdego człowieka w Londynie, który moknie, bo taki ma kaprys, do końca życia nie wyszedłbyś z sądu! Co nie zmienia faktu, że trzeba mieć Strange’a na oku. W przeciwieństwie do Norrella nie tylko umie czarować, ale na dodatek nie boi się tego robić.

– Pan odpoczywa  – oznajmia służący, który otwiera mu drzwi. Ma ciemną, oliwkową skórę i turban na głowie. Jego angielszczyzna pozostawia wiele do życzenia. – Nakazał, by nikogo do niego nie wpuszczać.

– Och, na pewno nie miał na myśli _mnie_. Znam drogę – rzuca Lascelles i, nie zważając na protesty służącego, odsuwa go stanowczo i wchodzi do środka. Po chwili jest już na schodach prowadzących na górę. – Adrian! – woła. – Adrian, ty diable, mam do ciebie sprawę!

Nie puka, tylko od razu otwiera drzwi do sypialni, wychodząc z założenia, że cokolwiek ujrzy w środku, nie zdziwi go to zupełnie. I rzeczywiście – nie dziwi się, gdy młody chłopiec, całkiem nagi, mija go w progu i znika na korytarzu. Przyjmuje to obojętnie. Podobnie jak fakt, że jego przyjaciel, także nagi (pomijając turban podobny do tego, który nosi jego sługa), leży na łóżku, zaś jego plecy zdobi niedokończony rysunek. Wokół snuje się dym z kadzideł. Jest przy tym tak duszno, że każdy oddech sprawia udrękę.

– Henna  – mówi Cavendish, choć Lascelles nie zadał jeszcze żadnego pytania. – Podobno Hinduski malują nią dłonie tuż przed dniem ślubu. Rysunki mają przynosić szczęście…

– Nie wątpię – odpowiada Lascelles z przekąsem i podchodzi do okna, żeby je otworzyć na oścież. – Jak widzę, nie wybierasz dzisiaj do Pakingtonów? Jaka szkoda. Syn sędziego będzie niepocieszony.

– Nie kpij. Lepiej nalej sobie tego… cokolwiek tam stoi. W ciemnej butelce. Smakuje prawie jak whisky. I podaj mi koc, nie, lepiej spodnie. Wolałbym nie rozmazać arcydzieła, które noszę na barkach.

Już po chwili siedzą wspólnie przy stoliku, który kiedyś zdobił zapewne salon jakiejś księżnej lub nawet królowej, i raczą się owocami. Lascelles stanowczo odmawia próbowania alkoholi Cavendisha. Zasada, by nigdy, ale to przenigdy, nie ufać jego „ciemnym butelkom”, nie raz uratowała mu głowę, żołądek i resztki honoru, więc zamierza się do niej stosować nadal. Zresztą pił już dosyć tego dnia, a na przyjęciu nie zamierzał odmówić szampana. Dlatego teraz sączy tylko herbatę, popatrując na przyjaciela z mieszaniną rozbawienia i przygany.

– Czym zawdzięczam twoją wizytę? – pyta Cavendish, usiłując tak przekręcić głowę, żeby zobaczyć choć fragment rysunku na własnych plecach. Jak można się domyślać, próba kończy się niepowodzeniem. – Zdążyłeś się stęsknić? Umawialiśmy się przecież dopiero na jutro.

Lascelles sięga po daktyle.

– Przyznaj, że to twoja sprawka – mówi spokojnie, mrużąc oczy. – Po prostu to przyznaj.

Cavendish zerka na niego z rozbawieniem. Spojrzenie ma nieco mętne, co oznacza, że palił już dzisiaj coś, co z pewnością nie było tytoniem. Przesadza, myśli Lascelles, ostatnimi czasy popala zbyt wiele, jakby usiłował sprawdzić, gdzie leży granica. Co będzie, gdy w końcu ją przekroczy?

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Hal. Wyjaśnij mi, proszę, o co ci chodzi. Nie mam dzisiaj ochoty na rozwiązywanie twoich zagadek.

Cavendish mówi to od niechcenia, lecz Lascelles, który zna go dobrze, od razu wychwytuje twardą nutę kryjącą się w jego tonie. Miałem rację, przemyka mu przez głowę, to on. Nie czuje wściekłości z powodu tej konkluzji, nie, raczej niechętny szacunek dla godnego siebie przeciwnika. I ciekawość, jak tego, u diabła, dokonał.

– Nie zgrywaj niewiniątka – prycha z rozbawieniem. – Tylko tobie opowiedziałem, jaki kawał zamierzam spłatać Norrellowi, więc skoro plan spalił na panewce, musiałeś maczać w tym palce. Co zrobiłeś? Mów bez obawy, nie zamierzam cię przecież zastrzelić, zabawniejszy jesteś żywy. Po prostu dręczy mnie ciekawość.

– Daj mi chociaż wytrzeźwieć – prosi Cavendish i podchodzi do okna. Teraz Lascelles może podziwiać jego plecy w całej okazałości. Trzeba przyznać, że rysunek naprawdę jest efektowny, myśli, chłopak, którego spłoszyłem, ma talent w rękach. Choć prawdopodobnie nie tyczy się to tylko rysowania… –  To był długi dzień.

– Raczej długi tydzień – poprawia go Henry. – Mam wrażenie, że powinieneś wyjechać. Jeśli posiedzisz w Londynie jeszcze z pół roku, skończysz jak synalek lorda Beaumonta… Spotkałem go ostatnio na ulicy, coś potwornego, sama skóra i kości! Podejrzewam, że byłby w stanie zabić za kolejną porcję opium… albo pójść do łóżka nawet z takim diabłem, jak ty.

– Wzruszająca troska, drogi przyjacielu. – W śmiechu Cavendisha nie ma ani śladu wesołości. – No dobrze, nie ci będzie – oświadcza  końcu, wracając na swoje miejsce. Zarzuca przy tym na ramiona barwną chustę, bo zmarzł nieco, stojąc przy otwartym oknie. – Wtrąciłem swoje trzy grosze do twojej intryżki, to prawda, ale tylko dlatego, że wrażliwy ze mnie człowiek, który nie lubi oglądać przyjaciół w biedzie. Ratowałem twoją głowę, Hal, więc okaż z łaski swojej trochę wdzięczności, zamiast grozić mi bronią. Zresztą sam wiesz, że strzelam lepiej od ciebie, więc kiepsko byś na tym wyszedł. 

– Polemizowałbym – przerywa Lascelles sucho.

– A ja bym cię przekonał, że nie masz racji. Wracając do intryżki… No cóż, nie zrobiłem właściwie nic wielkiego, szepnąłem tylko kilka słów. I, zdaje się, dotarły gdzie trzeba, skoro wpadasz do mnie jak po ogień, choć wyraźnie zapowiedziałem, że chciałbym odpocząć.

Lascelles kręci głową. Gdyby na miejscu Cavendisha siedział teraz ktoś inny, zapewne poczułby jego gniew na własnej skórze, ale Adriana obowiązywały inne zasady. Bądź co bądź przyjaźnili się od lat, a to zobowiązywało.

– Tobias Monroe – mówi domyślnie – lub jego brat, pijak i złodziejaszek, podobno kiedyś niezły w tym fachu… No tak. Tacy jak oni na pewno mają konszachty z Loveridge’ami. Jak inaczej zdobywaliby swoje fanty?

– Śledziłeś mnie, Hal.

– Oczywiście. – Lascelles nawet nie próbuje zaprzeczać. – Nie przypuszczałeś chyba, że po tym, coś mi powiedział w gospodzie, puściłbym cię na miasto samopas? Zresztą nie miałem pojęcia, że pójdziesz akurat do doków. Gdybym wiedział, opłaciłbym bystrzejszych szpicli.

Przez jakiś czas piją herbatę w milczeniu, przeżuwając własne myśli. Dym, całe szczęście, wywietrzał nieco, więc Lascellesowi przestaje kręcić się w głowie. Cavendish jest nieco blady, pod oczami ma głębokie cienie, ale poza tym wygląda o niebo lepiej, niż przed godziną – chyba jednak nie palił opium, tylko inną jakąś substancję, bo po opium nie doszedłby do siebie tak szybko. Z głębi domu dobiegają dźwięki egzotycznej melodii; słychać też śpiew. Nic dziwnego, że tak wielu młodych przedstawicieli londyńskiej śmietanki towarzyskiej pragnie otrzymać zaproszenie od Adriana Cavendisha i jest gotowych na wszystko, byleby tylko dostać się na urządzane przez niego przyjęcia. Zarówno on sam, ekscentryk o niepodważalnym uroku, jak i jego otoczenie, tak odmienne od wszystkiego, do czego można przywyknąć podczas peregrynacji po londyńskich salonach, budzą ciekawość. A ponieważ Adrian umiejętnie dawkuje informacje na własny temat, fascynacja jego osobą zamiast minąć po jednym sezonie, rozwija się w rodzaj kultu.

W końcu Lascelles pojmuje, że jego przyjaciel napuścił na siebie dwie odnogi rodu Loveridge’ów. Z nadzieją, że doprowadzi do konfliktu, który odwróci uwagę Cyganów od innych kwestii. Natomiast tego, co się stało z Childermassem, pożal się Boże dysponentem Gilberta Norrella, Adrian nie wie, lecz przypuszcza, że zdoła uciec swym prześladowcom przy pierwszej okazji.  

– Albo zginie podczas wojenki, którą sam rozpętałeś.

– Och, mogę się założyć, że nie – odpowiada Cavendish z uśmiechem i wtedy do Lascellesa dociera, że pomimo pozoru szczerości, tamten wcale nie powiedział mu jeszcze wszystkiego. – Ten człowiek nie sprawia wrażenia kogoś, kogo łatwo zabić. Mam raczej wrażenie, że można by go tłuc kijem przez pół wieku, a i tak zwlókłby się z ziemi i skoczyłby ci do gardła. O nie, Hal, Childermass nie zginie tej nocy, nie pozbędziesz się go tak łatwo! Mam przeczucie, że jeszcze nie raz wejdzie ci w drogę.

– Mnie? – Lascelles unosi brwi do góry. – Nie: nam?

– No cóż – Cavendish wzrusza ramionami. – Ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nic do niego nic nie mam i nigdy nie miałem, ciekawi mnie nawet jego przeszłość. Przyjąłbym go na służbę, ale obawiam się, że spotkałaby mnie odmowa…

– A Jonathan Strange?

– Co: Jonathan Strange? Nie sugerujesz chyba, że jemu także miałbym zaproponować pracę?

– Pytam, czy też cię ciekawi. – Lascelles wpija w przyjaciela uważne spojrzenie, śledząc wyraz jego twarzy. Od tej odpowiedzi wiele zależy. Ciekawe, czy Cavendish da się zapędzić w pułapkę, czy jednak ją ominie?

Zdecydowanie jestem przewrażliwiony, myśli znowu Henry, dlaczego ten cholerny Strange wiecznie chodzi mi po głowie? Może to znak, żebym miał się przed nim na baczności? Albo fanaberia zmęczonego umysłu… Mam wrażenie, że zamiast na przyjęcie do Pakingtonów, powinienem pójść pod Czarną Różę, żeby zapomnieć o troskach w objęciach którejś z panienek. To by mi dobrze zrobiło. Zdecydowanie lepiej, niż kiepski szampan i widok cudownego szezlonga, ani chybi zabytkowego, sterczącego niczym diament pośród gnoju w koszmarnym salonie lady Pakington. Nawet burdele urządza się czasem z większą znajomością rzeczy.

– Oczywiście, że mnie ciekawi – odpowiada Adrian ze spokojem, który zmyliłby hazardzistę. – Ciebie nie? Przecież to zupełnie nowa jakość! Gdy patrzę na jego włosy, mam wrażenie, że sam zaczynam płonąć... A dlaczego pytasz mnie właśnie o Strange’a? Sądziłem, że bardziej interesuje cię Gilbert Norrell i jego koneksje. 

– Zupełnie bez powodu. Po prostu spotkałem go dzisiaj na ulicy i teraz mi się przypomniał, niezbadane są ścieżki, jakimi błądzą nasze myśli… No cóż. – Lascelles podnosi się z krzesła. – Będę się chyba żegnał. Przyznaję, że w tej rozgrywce ograłeś mnie dokumentnie, więc ciesz się szczęściem, póki masz okazję. Niedługo poproszę cię o rewanż.

– Idziesz do Pakingtonów?

– A nie, zmieniłem zdanie – odpowiada, nakładając płaszcz. – Wstąpię do Czarnej Róży, przegranemu także należy się jakaś nagroda. Nawet, jeśli musi za nią zapłacić z własnej kieszeni.

Cavendish odprowadza go aż do drzwi.

– Dobry pomysł – mówi już na progu – bo słyszałem, że u Pakingtonów stało się dzisiaj coś niedobrego, co zważyło humory całej tej zacnej rodziny. Nie odwołali, co prawda, przyjęcia, bo spotkałby ich za to ostracyzm społeczny, poza tym planowali je już od dawna…  Podejrzewam jednak, że atmosfera będzie tam dzisiaj niezbyt przyjemna…

Lascelles już chce odpowiedzieć coś złośliwego, coś na temat sekretów, gierek i podłego traktowania przyjaciół, lecz gryzie się w język w ostatniej chwili. Jak sobie chcesz, myśli przy tym, nie zamierzasz mi niczego wyjaśniać, to nie wyjaśniaj, i tak prędzej czy później dowiem się, co kombinujesz. Ale wtedy nie licz na moją litość. Zniszczę twoje plany z taką radością, jak ty zniszczyłeś dziś moje i upewnię się jeszcze, żebyś dowiedział się o wszystkim w najdrobniejszych szczegółach.

– Dokąd teraz jedziemy, sir? – pyta stangret.

– Dom sędziego Pakingtona.

A jeśli mi się nie uda, dodaje jeszcze, rozsiadając się w powozie tak, by nie pognieść ubrania, to zawsze mogę obsmarować cię w gazecie i oskarżyć o sodomię. To by dopiero była rozrywka! Ciekaw jestem, jakim sposobem byś się z tego wywinął.

 

*

 

Po tym, jak szczęśliwie dostarczają kanapę pod wskazany adres, opłacając woźnicę z kieszeni Strange’a, ich drogi się rozchodzą: Bertie, Joe i Malcolm wracają do karczmy, natomiast Jonathan z Loveridgem ruszają w dalszą drogę ku rzece.

Ciemno jest tak bardzo, że gdyby nie lampa, którą Cygan targa ze sobą, prawdopodobnie wpadliby w jakiś dół i połamali nogi. Tak po prawdzie, jemu akurat światła nie trzeba, bo zna drogę na pamięć, natomiast Jonathan, im dalej zapuszczają się poza typowo miejskie zabudowania, tym mniej pewnie czuje się na własnych nogach. A co, jeśli po prostu mnie teraz zabije?, przemyka mu przez głowę, gdy mijają kolejno zapadlisko, pamiątkę po dawnej katastrofie. Gdyby mnie tutaj zepchnął, magia by nie pomogła, przenigdy by nie odnaleziono mojego ciała! A jednak idę za nim, zdając się na łaskę i nie łaskę kogoś, kto na chleb zarabia oszustwem, ba, może nawet zbrodnią! Jaką mogę mieć pewność, że zamiast pozbyć się mnie, gdy tylko znajdzie ku temu sposobność, zrezygnuje z zemsty na Childermassie i obu nam pozwoli odejść w spokoju?

Potyka się i znowu ląduje w błocie, w ostatniej chwili podpierając się rękoma. Klnie pod nosem. Jest już tak brudny, że pewnie niczym nie różni się od bezdomnych, nocujących przy targowisku, a w dodatku oparzenia coraz bardziej dają mu się we znaki. Ta noc nigdy się nie skończy, konstatuje z rezygnacją, gdy dogania Loveridge’a, który czeka na niego za załomem, może gdybym miał czas, wymyśliłbym sposób, jak zamienić te wertepy w drogę z prawdziwego zdarzenia, ale tak, bez przygotowania? Nie mogę ryzykować po raz drugi. I tak miałem szczęście, że poprzedni czar nie zmiótł mnie z powierzchni ziemi, choć zupełnie nie wiedziałem, co właściwie robię – tak, Jonathanie, więcej masz szczęścia niźli rozumu! Jak tylko wrócę, spróbuję przeanalizować całe zdarzenie i przypomnieć sobie, jakich zaklęć użyłem, żeby ukraść tę kanapę… choć oczywiście nie przyznam się nikomu, że miałem w tym swój udział. Spróbuję zrobić to samo z innym przedmiotem, mniejszym, łatwiejszym w transporcie. Może z fajką lub butelką whisky?

– Nie martw się, magu, nie zamierzam cię okantować – mówi w pewnym momencie Loveridge, sądząc widocznie, że Jonathan rozmyśla na jego temat. – Swój honor mam. Pomogłeś mi z kanapą, to ja pomogę i tobie. Oddam ci marynarza. Choć nie obiecuję, że zrezygnuję z zemsty, bom mu kiedyś zaprzysiągł kosę, a takie przysięgi to świętość. Gdyby nie wrócił do Londynu, miałby może spokój, a tak, wypadnie mu spodziewać się śmierci za każdym rogiem. 

O tym, że Childermass w przeszłości pływał na morzu, Strange nie wiedział, ale nie dziwi się temu zbytnio – niewiele rzeczy jest go w stanie teraz zadziwić. Światło latarenki Cygana kojarzy mu się z błędnym ognikiem. Idę za nim na własną zgubę, myśli. Właściwie nie musiałby mnie nawet zabijać, wystarczyłoby, gdyby mnie tu zostawił, bo zabłądziłbym niemal od razu. Kto wie, dokąd prowadzą te ścieżki, które mnożą się wkoło? Kto je wydeptał i z jakiej przyczyny?

– Zdarza mi się oszukiwać głupców – ciągnie Loveridge i zatrzymuje się na chwilę, żeby poprawić but. – Nie będę zaprzeczać, bo i po co? Nie znam też litości dla tych, którzy to mnie traktują jak głupca tylko dlatego, że w moich żyłach płynie cygańska krew. Za to jak już kogoś polubię to z całej duszy! Włos ci nie spadnie z głowy, dopóki jesteś moim gościem. Nie obawiaj się więc. Dam ci nawet łódź, żebyście szybciej wrócili do miasta… umiesz obchodzić się z łodzią, magu?

Strange kręci głową.

– W takim razie dam ci też człowieka, który odwiezie was do domu, nie żądając przy tym zapłaty. Słyszysz w moim głosie kłamstwo? Słyszysz? Oczywiście, że nie słyszysz, bo go tam nie ma! – Tony śmieje się głośno i uderza pięścią we własną pierś. – Moje serce jest dzikie, lecz czyste jak łza! Chodź prędzej, już niedaleko! Na miejscu czeka nas muzyka, wódka i niezła wyżerka.

Jonathan zaciska zęby i podąża dalej, grzęznąc czasem w błocie aż po kolana. Przy każdym kroku rozlega się paskudny chlupot. Buty dawno przemokły, więc biedny mag drży na całym ciele, marząc o ciepłym ubraniu i fotelu ustawionym tuż przy kominku. Płaszcz, chociaż gruby, także nie chroni go zbytnio przed zimnem. Ocieranie twarzy z wilgoci nie ma sensu, bo pada niemal bez przerwy, więc Jonathan mruga tylko raz po raz, żeby woda nie zalewała mu oczu. Z oddali słychać już szum rzeki, która w tym miejscu wdziera się w ląd i tworzy cuchnące rozlewisko, wypełnione szlamem i pełne przeróżnych odpadków. Nie raz policja rzeczna wyławiała stąd ciała topielców. Ten, kto dobrowolnie mieszka w takim miejscu, jest albo niespełna rozumu, albo tak dalece obawia się stryczka, że woli się trzymać z daleka od ulic miasta.

A jednak, mimo wszystkich tych niedogodności, mimo strachu, irytacji, głodu i zimna, Strange czuje coś jeszcze: podniecenie. To było coś niesamowitego: czuć magię wrzącą w żyłach, dać się ponieść tej sile, którą zwykle trzeba okiełznać, żeby nie skrzywdzić siebie lub innych; bo to rozsądne, bo tak trzeba, bo dżentelmenowi nie wypada. Gdy otwierał przejście między zwierciadłami, nie zważał już na nic, tak jakby rzucał się na główkę do wody, nie sprawdzając wcześniej, czy jest płytka czy też głęboka. To uczucie oszołomiło go całkowicie. Nawet teraz, na samo wspomnienie tamtej chwili, jego serce bije gwałtowniej. Gdyby chciał być uczciwy wobec samego siebie, musiałby przyznać, że wcale już nie żałuje udziału w tej awanturze, ale nie jest jeszcze gotowy na tego rodzaju wnioski. Na razie myśli tylko o wydostaniu Childermassa z rąk Loveridge’ów. Pozostałe refleksje, szczególnie te dotyczące stanu ducha, spycha na dalszy plan, żeby nie przeszkadzały mu w wykonaniu zadania.

Wkrótce na horyzoncie pojawia się jasna plama ogniska. Loveridge ma rację – to naprawdę niedaleko, choć od obozowiska dzieli ich jeszcze bagno obrośnięte zielskiem i ruiny jakiejś budowli. Teraz idź po moich śladach i nie zbaczaj z trasy, bo wolałbym nie wyławiać cię z bagna, słyszy nagle. Bierze sobie do serca ostrzeżenie przewodnika i uważa na każdy krok. Chętnie bym je osuszył, myśli przy tym, to byłoby chyba prostsze niż wyczarowanie drogi, tak, powinienem wypróbować takie czary. Tylko jak przekonać Norrella…? A, w diabły z Norrellem, nie będę mu niczego mówił, tylko znajdę ustronne miejsce, ba, może wrócę nawet tutaj, i zacznę ćwiczyć na własną rękę. Kto wie, może przysłużę się w ten sposób Jego Królewskiej Mości?

Nagle o mało nie wpada do wody, bo z ciemności wyłania się jakaś postać. Pierwsza myśl – demon z bagnisk – jest niedorzeczna, ale i tak przychodzi mu do głowy, a dopiero po chwili wraca mu rozsądek. Przecież to dziewczynka. Niewysoka, drobna, z masą potarganych włosów na głowie, ubrana w szmatki, które zupełnie nie nadają się na taką pogodę. Co ona tutaj robi, sama, po ciemku? Jonathan chce coś powiedzieć, ale Loveridge go wyprzedza – robi dwa potężne kroki, dzięki czemu znowu staje na suchym lądzie, a potem bezceremonialnie chwyta dziewczynkę wpół i przerzuca ją sobie przez ramię. Mała, zamiast krzyczeć lub płakać, jak zrobiłoby każde normalne dziecko, uderza go tylko pięścią w plecy. Nie wydaje przy tym z siebie ani jednego dźwięku.

– Ile razy ci mówiłem, żebyś nie łaziła tak daleko? – Tony podnosi głos. – No ile? Pewnego razu wpadniesz do bagna i tyleśmy cię widzieli! Bogiem a prawdą powinienem ci na to pozwolić… To moja kuzynka – wyjaśnia Strange’owi, który przejmuje od niego lampę. – Trochę pomylona, ale na to nie ma już rady. Nie miotaj się tak, Polly, bo ci łeb ukręcę! I tym razem matka ci nie pomoże.

Prawdopodobnie już dawno zostali dostrzeżeni w obozie, bo gdy tylko wychodzą z chaszczy, słychać gwizd. To strażnik daje znak, że czuwa mimo późnej pory. Zresztą można przypuszczać, że tej nocy nikt nie położył się na spoczynek w tej zapomnianej przez Boga i ludzi osadzie, bo wszędzie kręcą się ludzie: przy ogniskach, w pobliżu szopy, a nawet nad samą rzeką, skąd dobiegają odgłosy rozmów.

– Odprowadź ją do matki – nakazuje Tony dziewczynie, która przechodzi akurat tuż obok. Puszcza przy tym swoją kuzynkę i wpycha ją w ramiona przygodnej opiekunki. – Powiedz, żeby ją związała, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Nie chcę jej widzieć latającej samopas.

– Twoja ciotka jest zajęta, Tony – Cyganka z ciekawością popatruje na Jonathana. Nie pyta jednak, kto to taki i co tutaj robi. Mała przykleja się do jej nóg niczym małe zwierzątko; jej oczy są ogromne i płonie w nich ogień. – Zwlekałeś tak długo, że sama musiała podjąć twoich gości. Czekają na ciebie wiele godzin.

– Gości? – Loveridge wygląda na zdumionego. Zerka jednak w kierunku, wskazanym przez dziewczynę i już po chwili na jego twarzy maluje się zrozumienie. – No tak – mruczy. – Nie sądziłem, że przybędą tak szybko. Gdzie więzień?

– Tam jest, Rory go pilnuje. Lepiej odbierz mu tę robotę, bo ręce go swędzą od rana, żeby komuś przejechać nożem po gardle…

Nie wygląda do ciekawie, myśli Strange, od razu wychwytując nerwowość, jaka panuje w obozowisku. Widać stary księgarz miał rację – zbierz kilku Loveridge’ów w jednym miejscu, to na pewno doczekasz się mordobicia. Ilu ich tutaj jest, tego chyba sam diabeł nie wie, trudno ich zliczyć w takiej ciemnicy, ale na pewno sam nie dałbym im wszystkim rady. To znaczy mógłbym spróbować, czytałem o tym, że ziemia… że w ziemi drzemią potężne siły, ale czy posłuchałyby mego wezwania? Przełyka ślinę, czując w gardle dziwną suchość. Tak naprawdę jednak, myśli dalej, pytanie brzmi inaczej: czy zdołałbym nad taką magią zapanować, czy raczej pochłonęłaby mnie ona doszczętnie, a wraz ze mną zginęliby wszyscy, którzy stanęliby mi na drodze?

Wyobraźnia podsuwa mu twarz dziewczynki, Polly, i jej oczy ocienione długimi rzęsami. Potem zerka na plecy idącego przed nim Tony’ego. W końcu myśli o Childermassie, po którego tu przyszedł, i potrząsa głową, odrzucając pomysł wykorzystania magii w charakterze broni. Nie, tak nie można, przecież zginęliby niewinni ludzie – przyjmując, że „niewinny” to pojęcie względne – a mnie wystarczy w zupełności, że zostałem dzisiaj złodziejem, mordercą być nie zamierzam. Zresztą być może przeczucia mnie mylą i do niczego złego nie dojdzie. Lepiej nie mówić zbyt wiele i poczekać na rozwój sytuacji.

Przy ognisku trwa kłótnia i tego ukryć nie sposób, bo gestykulacja i krzyki świadczą same za siebie. Tony nie idzie jednak w tamtym kierunku, choć oczy wszystkich obecnych zwracają się w jego stronę: Tony! Tony!, raz po raz pada jego imię, wplątane w linię melodyczną dziwnego języka; Tony!, jeden z mężczyzn podnosi się nawet i unosi rękę do góry w desperackim geście, co także zostaje zignorowane. Jonathan niewiele z tego wszystkiego rozumie, lecz na wszelki wypadek trzyma się swego przewodnika, wychodząc z założenia, że jeśli ma jakieś szanse na przeżycie, to tylko z nim. Arabella zaczyna się zamartwiać, przemyka mu przez głowę, jest już bardzo późno. Pewnie siedzi z książką przy oknie i udaje, że czyta, choć tak naprawdę zerka przez szyby na ulicę, żeby sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie wracam; niedługo położy się spać

Myśl o żonie sprawia mu dziwną przykrość. Odrzuca ją szybko.

– No proszę! Przechodzisz dziś samego siebie! – Chłopak, który do tej pory chodził w tę i z powrotem wzdłuż linii usypanej z kamieni, teraz niemal rzuca się na Tony’ego. – Nie dość, że chodzisz nie wiadomo gdzie i po co, gdy ważą się nasze losy, to jeszcze przyprowadzasz do obozu obcych! – spluwa Jonathanowi pod nogi. – Szaleju się najadłeś? Jeszcze trochę i… – chce uderzyć tamtego w pierś, ale Loveridge przytrzymuje go za ręce z całej siły. Mocują się chwilę w milczeniu. W końcu chłopak blednie i syczy z bólu. – Niech cię szlag, Tony – rzuca w końcu niemal płaczliwie. – Niech cię jasny szlag trafi!

I odbiega, kopiąc po drodze grudę ziemi. Wkrótce pochłania go mrok.

– Wróci, zawsze wraca – mówi Tony bardziej do siebie niż do maga, który marszczy tylko brwi. – Ja w jego wieku byłem jeszcze gorszy.

Wtedy Jonathan dostrzega wreszcie Childermassa i ogarnia go wściekłość.

Powiedzieć, że służący Norrella wygląda źle, to nie powiedzieć niczego – on przypomina trupa, którego dla żartu wygrzebano z ziemi i owinięto płaszczem, żeby nie rozpadł się na kawałki. Jego twarz zdaje się niemal biała, przez co tym wyraźniej odznaczają się na niej sińce podbiegłe krwią i inne rany, w tym ostre cięcia w okolicy skroni.  Jedno oko zniknęło w opuchliźnie. W ustach tkwi jakaś szmata, wokół której narósł pierścień brudu, krwi i śliny, co razem tworzy tak makabryczny efekt, że Jonathan, nie zastanawiając się ani chwili, klęka naprzeciw więźnia i uwalnia go od tej udręki. Jest mu przy tym wszystko jedno, jak zareaguje na to Tony Loveridge.

Nie wie o tym, ale pod wpływem złości magia znowu zapala się w jego źrenicach. Za to Childermass zauważa to od razu. Chce coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast słów z jego gardła dobywa się tylko charkot.

– Zabieram cię stąd, Childermass – mówi Strange z taką furią, że pod jej wpływem sznury same opadają z rąk i nóg wróżbiarza, czego Jonathan zupełnie nie spostrzega. – Natychmiast. Nie potrzeba mi pańskiej pomocy, panie Loveridge – rzuca jeszcze. – Sam sobie poradzę. Jestem w końcu cholernym magiem, zapomniał pan? Jeśli zechcę, obrócę pański obóz w perzynę, tak, że nawet skrawek szmaty z niego nie zostanie!

W jednej chwili otacza go kilku mężczyzn, z czego większość trzyma noże, a pozostali – mocne, dębowe kije. Wyglądają na takich, co dobrze wiedzą, jak posługiwać się taką bronią i nie mogą się doczekać, by wypróbować ją na pechowcu, który im podpadnie. Jonathan ma nieco błędny wzrok, gdy rozgląda się dookoła, taksując po kolei każdego z przeciwnika, nie wygląda też zbyt imponujący w swoim ubłoconym ubraniu, ale bije od niego taka moc, że żaden Cyganów nie atakuje. Dziewczynka w głowie Childermassa krzyczy z bólu, potem już tylko łka cicho, rozpaczliwie. On sam musi się bardzo pilnować, żeby nie zrobić tego samego.

– Panie Strange... – odchrząka. Udaje mu się wreszcie zapanować nad głosem. – Panie Strange, jesteśmy w mniejszości. Rozniosą nas na strzępy, jeśli zaczniemy walczyć. To nie ma sensu.  

Jeden z mężczyzn spluwa. Nóż śwista tuż obok głowy Childermassa, który podniósł się wprawdzie z ziemi, lecz z trudem trzyma się teraz na nogach; wie dobrze, że zbyt długo tkwił w jednej pozycji, by ruszyć biegiem. Upadnę po czterech krokach, myśli zimno, dopadną mnie i będzie po mnie, żadna siła ich nie powstrzyma. Nawet Loveridge… On zresztą prędzej sam mnie zabije, niż pohamuje innych, choć spodziewałem się raczej kogoś, kogoś…, umyka mu słowo, sam nie wiem, kogo, ale na pewno nie Jonathana Strange’a, nie, jego nie spodziewałem się na pewno.

– Co tak stoicie? – odzywa się w końcu Tony z przyganą w głosie. Trzeba przyznać, że nerwy ma nie do zdarcia. – Zabierajcie więźnia i dalej z nim przed ognisko! Niech nasi goście zobaczą, jakiego ptaszka żeśmy schwytali. Może wtedy porozmawiają z nami inaczej.

Już się nie wahają, już pokrzykują żarliwie, już ciągną Childermassa za sobą, nie dbając zupełnie, czy sprawia mu to ból, czy też nie. Jeden go szturchnie, drugi niby przypadkiem podcina mu nogi, po to tylko, by upadł i żeby można go było za włosy pociągnąć do góry. Jak grad spadają na wróżbiarza słowa, których nie rozumie, lecz wyczuwa w nich wrogość. I ten śmiech – śmiech jest najgorszy, bo trudno od niego uciec; kaleczy do głębi; pozostawia sączące się rany. Światła i cienie migają przed jednym ocalałym okiem w zawrotnym tempie: czerń, ogień, czerń, ogień, ogień, ogień, a zamiast ludzkich twarzy widać jedynie plamy. Nie, to przecież maski, uświadamia sobie z przerażeniem, tysiące masek, które tańczą wokół ogniska i coraz bardziej zacieśniają krąg. Niedługo pożrą mnie żywcem.

Tymczasem Tony chwyta Strange’a pod ramię i prowadzi go dalej, wchodząc w rolę gospodarza, który oprowadza przyjaciela po swoich włościach. Ironia tego gestu jest tak wyczuwalna, że Jonathan wzdryga się z odrazą, nie protestuje jednak. Magia wycieka z niego jak woda z dziurawego naczynia, pozostawiając po sobie pustkę – koszmarną pustkę i świadomość, że niczego nie można już zrobić. Było-minęło, chwila poszła w niepamięć, szansa została stracona. Może gdyby nie zareagował tak gwałtownie, tylko zachował spokój, to obaj z Childermassem siedzieliby już w łodzi i, zgodnie z obietnicą Loveridge’a, płynęli w kierunku miasta. Ale pewności co do tego nie ma wcale. Równie dobrze obaj mogli zginąć od razu, gdy Jonathan dotarł do obozu, i tylko jego śmieszny, histeryczny wybuch ocalił ich przed zagładą.

W takim razie dlaczego wciąż mam wrażenie, że Tony nie kłamał, gdy obiecywał puścić nas wolno? Dlaczego jego intencje wydają mi się szczere?

– Już? Złość paniczowi przeszła? To świetnie – oświadcza Loveridge z pobłażaniem, które zupełnie nie pasuje do sytuacji. Jeżeli wybuch Strange’a zrobił na nim jakieś wrażenie, ukrywa to dobrze. – W takim razie możemy chyba napić się wódki, tak czy nie? Zaraz skombinujemy jakąś muzykę!

Muzyki kombinować nie trzeba. Gdy podchodzą do ogniska, skrzypek stroi instrument, korzystając z tego, że właśnie przestało padać. Jego kompan bierze pierwsze tony na basach. Jest jeszcze coś w rodzaju bębnów i piszczałki, które Jonathan widzi po raz pierwszy w życiu, a wszystko razem tworzy przedziwną harmonię. Nie ma to nic wspólnego z melodiami, jakie można usłyszeć w salonach, nie przypomina także brzmień, z którymi można się spotkać na zabawach pospólstwa; więcej w tej muzyce dzikości, siły i śmiechu zmieszanego ze łzami. Już ktoś zaczyna śpiewać, już dołączają się inne głosy. Widać dla tych ludzi zabawa i awantura to dwie strony tej samej monety, bo bez wahania przechodzą z jednego stanu w kolejny. Ci sami mężczyźni, którzy przed chwilą byli gotowi rozszarpać Jonathana na strzępy, teraz klepią go po plecach i dolewają mu wódki. Natomiast po drugiej stronie ogniska, gdzie przed chwilą trwała kłótnia, teraz panuje złowroga cisza.

Childermassa rzucono na ziemię u stóp kobiety, która góruje nad zebranymi zarówno wzrostem jak i szlachetnym wyglądem. Strange nie może oderwać od niej wzroku. Tuż przy niej siedzą trzej mężczyźni w płaszczach o identycznej, brunatnej barwie: jeden z nich to młody chłopiec bez śladu zarostu na twarzy, drugi ma w sobie coś z szypra, jakąś twardość w ruchach i obyciu, natomiast trzeci przypomina z wyglądu Tony’ego, więc zapewne należy do tej samej rodziny. Można zresztą podejrzewać, że żyłach wielu zgromadzonych tu osób płynie krew Loveridge’ów, choć rodzinne podobieństwo objawia się w najrozmaitszy sposób. Wszyscy są na swój sposób urodziwi – to cecha wspólna – lecz nie z każdym los obszedł się tak samo łaskawie. Jedni postarzeli się zbyt wcześnie, inni przehulali nie tylko pieniądze, ale i własne zdrowie, jeszcze inni noszą na skórze ślady dawnych potyczek. Co najciekawsze, kobiety z tego rodu zdają się z wyglądu mniej interesujące niźli mężczyźni – z wyjątkiem kobiety, która pełni rolę tutejszej królowej. Ona jest piękna pomimo swojej starości albo raczej starość opromienia ją tak jak innych opromieniają młode lata. Srebrzyste włosy okrywają jej plecy, kolczyki w uszach dzwonią przy każdym ruchu głowy. Żadna arystokratka, którą Strange poznał w Londynie, nie miała w sobie tyle godności, co ta Cyganka z obozu nad rzeką, i żadna nie była otoczona taką estymą. Nawet, gdyby miała na sobie szaty z jedwabiu, nie wydawałaby się chyba piękniejsza.

– Któż to? – pyta Tony’ego, który umyślnie zwleka z podejściem do kobiety i trójki posłów. Zamiast zrobić to od razu, jakby nigdy nic rozmawia z kompanami, próbuje gulaszu, czy aby dobrze doprawiony, i przykazuje muzykantom, żeby nie grali „smętów”. – Wasza królowa?

Loveridge prycha i ociera usta z resztek posiłku.

– Gorzej  – odpowiada z niechęcią. – To moja ciotka. Chodź ze mną, dłużej nie można już czekać. Jeśli potrzymam ją w niepewności choć sekundę dłużej, zrobi tu takie piekło, że wierzaj mi, magu, wojna to przy tym bułka z masłem!

– Obiecałeś, że odejdziemy stąd żywi – przypomina mu Strange, markując picie. Gdyby rzeczywiście pił wszystko, co mu nalewano, już dawno leżałby nieprzytomny na ziemi.  – Childermass i ja.

– I odejdziecie – słyszy w odpowiedzi. – Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Chodź.

Opanuj się, Jonathanie, mag bierze głęboki oddech i zaciska dłonie w pięści, nie zrób niczego głupiego, bo twoje ataki w niczym tu nie pomogą. To dlatego omija wzrokiem Childermassa, który nie rusza się od dłuższej chwili – oby z wyrachowania a nie dlatego, że stracił przytomność. Nie patrzy na niego, żeby znowu nie wybuchnąć. Skup się, Jonathanie, powtarza sobie raz za razem, idąc za Loveridgem, skup się, przywołaj uśmiech na twarz i bądź tak grzeczny, jak Henry Lascelles, gdy planuje kolejne świństwo.  

– Nie spieszyłeś się, bratanku – mówi kobieta z wyrzutem. Jej oczy bardzo przypominają oczy dziewczynki, którą spotkali na bagnach, a raczej odwrotnie: to oczy dziewczynki przypominają oczy jej matki, tyle, że więcej w nic ognia niż mroku. – Czekaliśmy na ciebie długo.

– A gdzie Jimmy? – Tony ignoruje kobietę, zwracając się od razu do posłów.  – Bał się przyjść osobiście, więc przysłał do mnie swych pomagierów?

Na te słowa ten, który sądząc z wyglądu także jest Loveridgem, zgrzyta zębami z wściekłością i kładzie rękę na rękojeści noża, czy raczej sztyletu o długim, giętkim ostrzu. Nie rusza się jednak z miejsca, bo jego kompan, ten o wyglądzie szypra, patrzy na niego ostrzegawczo, jakby chciał powiedzieć: nie odzywaj się, bracie, ja załatwię tę sprawę za ciebie.

– Jimmy jest zajęty – oświadcza krótko. – Dlatego, czy ci się to podoba, czy też nie, będziesz rozmawiał z nami. Twoje postępowanie nie daje ci prawa do stawiania jakichkolwiek żądań. Ciesz się, że po prostu nie wysłaliśmy za tobą zabójcy!

– No tak – prycha Tony i siada w pobliżu, gestem nakazując Jonathanowi, by uczynił to samo. – To bardziej w stylu Jimmy’ego: krycie się po kątach i wyręczanie innymi w gardłowych sprawach. Czego chcecie? Jego? – wskazuje Childermassa. – Bardzo mi przykro, ale marynarz prawem dintojry należy do mnie i to ja jestem panem jego życia i śmierci. Nie macie prawa się wtrącać.

Prawo dintojry, powtarza Jonathan w myślach, prawo dintojry… Coś ty zrobił, Childermass, naprawdę zabiłeś Douga Loveridge’a, jak twierdzą ci tutaj, czy to tylko jakaś głupia pogłoska? A jeśli zrobiłeś coś podobnego, to dlaczego, na miłość boską, dobrowolnie oddałeś się w ręce tej bandy, wiedząc, że handel książkami jest tylko pretekstem?

– Ależ mamy – odpowiada szyper (Jonathan, gdy raz ochrzcił go w taki sposób, nie potrafi już myśleć o nim inaczej) i podwija rękaw tak, by wszyscy ujrzeli tatuaże na jego rękach. Wśród zebranych rozlega się pomruk, który równie dobrze może oznaczać podziw, jak i dezaprobatę. – I zamierzamy z tego prawa skorzystać, choć nie z powodu tego _gadzio_ , lecz dlatego, że to ty łamiesz zasady, Tony Loveridge’u. Kto ci pozwolił na zorganizowanie tego obozu? – Szyper wstaje, wyczuwając, że zyskał wielu słuchaczy. Ma rację, wokół niego gromadzi się tłum. – Kto pozwolił skrzykiwać ludzi? Kto, wreszcie, zezwolił ci trzymać przy sobie dziecko ze skazą, choć wszyscy wiemy, że los takich dzieci jest z góry przesądzony i nie należy do ciebie?

– Daj pokój mojej córce – odzywa się kobieta o siwych włosach. Nie podnosi głosu, ale nie musi tego robić, bo groźba i tak jest łatwa do odczytania. – Ona nie jest przedmiotem dzisiejszych rozmów.

Szyper wytrzymuje jej spojrzenie bez problemu.

–  Czeka cię kara, Tony – kontynuuje, nie nawiązując już do tematu dziewczynki. – Zadarłeś z niewłaściwymi ludźmi, a w dodatku, co jest chyba jeszcze gorsze, nie przyniosło to żadnych zysków. Co ci przyszło do głowy, żeby zadzierać z magami? Przymykaliśmy oczy, gdy chodziło o kupców, ba, nawet o arystokrację, ale magowie? Naraziłeś na niebezpieczeństwo nie tylko siebie, ale i nas wszystkich!

Jonathan, który siedzi tak blisko Tony’ego, że niemal dotyka ramieniem ramię Cygana, wyczuwa jego wściekłość – ale i strach rosnący z każdą chwilą. Cokolwiek oznaczają tatuaże, z pewnością wzbudzają respekt i wymuszają posłuszeństwo wobec tego, który je nosi.

– Kierowało mną pragnienie zemsty – odpowiada zupełnie innym tonem, nieco zaczepnym, a także nieco błagalnym. – Rada musi mi to wybaczyć. Każdy wie, że Doug był dla mnie jak brat, zaś ten człowiek – znowu wskazuje Childermassa – winien jest jego śmierci.

– Nie masz na to żadnych dowodów – mówi cicho ten z mężczyzn, który wygląda niemal jak chłopiec.

Na te słowa Tony nie wytrzymuje i zrywa się z miejsca. Samokontrola pęka wreszcie jak nadwerężona nić.

– Byłem tam, do wszystkich diabłów! Byłem razem z Dougiem w Karczmie Pod Wisielcem i pamiętam wszystko, chociaż ledwo wtedy odrosłem od ziemi! Od początku mieliśmy z tym _gadzio_ problemy. Odkąd tylko przekroczył próg. Gdyby nie to, że Jimmy upatrzył go sobie z niewiadomych względów, bo przecież nie z powodu jego gładkości, byłby martwy już po pierwszej nocy! A Doug siedziałby teraz z nami i brzdąkał na mandolinie!

Jonathanowi kręci się w głowie – może od dymu, może od alkoholu, a może z powodu natłoku emocji, które szargają mu nerwy. Nie nadąża za rozmową, bo angielski często zmienia się w obcy język, przechodzący z kolei w tak dziwaczną romsko-angielską mieszankę, że trudno pojąć z tego cokolwiek. Mimo to, rozumie dobrze, że właśnie ważą się losy nie tylko Tony’ego Loveridge’a, lecz także jego własne – i Childermassa. Och, gdybym chociaż mógł sprawdzić, czy jeszcze dycha, myśli niespokojnie, ale nie ryzykuje niesubordynacji, pamiętając, co stało się poprzednim razem.

– No dobrze. – Do głosu dochodzi trzeci z przybyłych, pozwalając sobie na złośliwy uśmiech. Jest tak podobny do Tony’ego, że mógłby być jego rodzonym bratem, zresztą może faktycznie nim jest. – W takim razie dlaczego, skoroś taki zawzięty, zamierzałeś tego człowieka puścić wolno?

Tym razem słychać nie tyle szmer, co po prostu krzyki; wszyscy zaczynają mówić jednocześnie, przekrzykują się, a nawet popychają. Muzyka milknie, żeby chwilę potem buchnąć ze zdwojoną siłą. Ktoś chwyta talerz i rzuca nim prosto w ogień.

Tylko kobieta zachowuje spokój. I tylko ona nadal siedzi, gdy tymczasem wszyscy wokół zrywają się na równe nogi.

– Wiedziałem! – słychać z oddali.  – Wiedziałem, że co jest nie w porządku!

– Zamknij się, Rory.

– Nic dziwnego, że tak długo nie wracał! Kręcił na boku drugi interes, nie mówiąc nam ani słowa!

Kobieta unosi rękę na znak, że chce coś powiedzieć i dopiero wtedy hałas milknie nieco, choć do ciszy jest mu jeszcze daleko. Ludzie są zbyt podnieceni, by powściągnąć języki.

– Czy to prawda? – pyta wolno Cyganka. – Chciałeś puścić wolno mordercę mojego syna?

Tony wygląda na skonfundowanego tak postawionym pytaniem. Żeby zyskać na czasie lub dodać sobie pewności sięga do woreczka, który nosi na szyi i zaciska na nim palce prawej dłoni. Potem dumnie unosi głowę do góry.

– A kto naprawdę o to pyta? Ty, czy ta mała wariatka, którą urodziłaś, i która siedzi teraz w twojej głowie, choć jej ciało biega po bagnach?

– Jak śmiesz.

– To prawda. – Na twarzy Tony’ego maluje się determinacja. – Obiecałem obecnemu tu magowi, że w zamian za przysługę, z której się wywiązał, pozwolę tej nocy odejść zarówno jemu, jak i marynarzowi. Nie zrezygnowałem jednak ze swojej zemsty, odłożyłem ją tylko w czasie. Krew Douga nadal woła zza grobu o krew jego mordercy.

– Nie tobie przyjdzie spełnić jej żądania – mimo że chłopak o dziewczęcej twarzy mówi cicho, słychać go wyraźnie nawet w ostatnim rzędzie. – Spadnie to na barki kogoś innego.

Szyper nakłada kaptur, jakby szykował się do odejścia. Nie robi jednak ani kroku, tylko stoi i patrzy spode łba na zebranych, zatrzymując wzrok to na chłopaku bez przednich zębów, to na dziewczynie, która rumieni się i szybko odwraca głowę, to na mężczyźnie ubranym w łachmany. W końcu patrzy na Jonathana: długo i w zamyśleniu, ale jego także ostatecznie pomija, skupiając uwagę na Tonym Loveridge’u.

Jonathan spostrzega, że mała Polly wyłania się z mroku i podchodzi bliżej, a potem, nie zauważona lub zignorowana przez dorosłych, siada w bezpiecznej odległości od pozostałych, na tyle jednak blisko, by wszystko słyszeć. W rękach trzyma karty i tasuje je z zadumaną miną, która równie dobrze może oznaczać inteligencję, jak i maskować bezmyślność. Dziwne dziecko, myśli Strange, dziwne i niepokojące. Chciałbym jej pomóc, zabrać ją z tego miejsca, ale jednocześnie wolałbym trzymać się od niej z daleka.

– Anthony Loveridge’u, zostałeś skazany na wygnanie – mówi w końcu szyper, przykładając do serca obie dłonie. Tony blednie tak bardzo, że Jonathan obawia się, że zaraz zemdleje lub rzuci się na kogoś z gołymi pięściami. – Przed upływem dziesięciu lat nie wolno ci powrócić do Londynu ani kontaktować się z krewnymi. Wybrałeś obcych, to niech obcy cię teraz karmią i pomagają w biedzie. Czy poddajesz się wyrokowi Rady?

Podniecenie sięga zenitu i nie ma już wątpliwości, że nikt nie zdoła powstrzymać tego, co nieuchronne. Gdzieś z tyłu dyskusja zmienia się w przepychankę, a przepychanka w regularną bójkę, aż wkrótce chaos ogarnia cały teren wokół ogniska. Jeden mężczyzna ląduje nawet w ogniu, ale szybko go wyciągają i gaszą na nim płomienie; wrzaski słychać chyba aż w dokach. Strange, popchnięty przez kogoś z boku, o mało nie traci równowagi, udaje mu się jednak utrzymać na nogach. Muzyka przyspiesza coraz bardziej i można odnieść wrażenie, że kapela z równą chęcią przygrywa do tańca, jak i do bitki, preferując nawet tę ostatnią; smyczek śmiga w takim tempie, że niemal zatraca kontury. Ziemia jest najbezpieczniejsza – to pierwsza myśl – więc Jonathan pada na klęczki, uchylając się przed ciosem. To nie moja walka. Nie moja. Wkrótce jednak, gdy jakiś dryblas przemocą podnosi go z ziemi i uderza na odlew, zapomina o tym fakcie, przypominając sobie natomiast lekcje boksu i parę awantur, w których swego czasu brał udział. O dziwo trafia za pierwszy razem. W dodatku unika pchnięcia nożem, co można uznać za sukces. Krew leci mu z nosa i z rozciętej wargi, nie zważa jednak na to, torując sobie drogę do miejsca, w którym jeszcze przed momentem widział Childermassa.

Zadepczą go, przemyka mu przez głowy. Zadepczą go jak nic!

Gdy jednak dociera do celu, zamiast Norrellowego dysponenta zastaje jakiegoś młodzika, który charcząc wydaje ostatnie tchnienie. Kobieta zniknęła także, pozostało po niej tylko puste krzesło, a ją samą odprowadzono widać w bezpieczne miejsce, podobniej jak trzech członków tajemniczej Rady. Nie, poprawia się Strange, oni nadal tu są, przed chwilą mignęła mi w tłumie gęba szypra. W takim razie gdzie, do diabła, podziewa się Childermass? Zabili go, czy ograł wszystkich, udając słabość, a potem skorzystał z okazji i uciekł gdzie pieprz rośnie?

– Nie ma żadnej Rady! – krzyczy gdzieś nieopodal Tony Loveridge. – Jest tylko on, ten potwór z piekła rodem!  Jimmy! Ta abominacja!

– Nie bluźnij – słychać głos szypra. – Nie bluźnij, Tony, bo wygnanie zmieni się w karę śmierci. Chcesz umrzeć tak jak zginął Douglas? Chcesz, żeby cię zabito za zdradę?

– Nie wierzę. Jesteś kłamcą. Kłamcą! Kłamcą!

– Dobrze wiesz, że mówię prawdę, Tony. W głębi serca zawsze to wiedziałeś. Dlatego nie zabiłeś tego człowieka od razu, gdy tylko wpadł ci w ręce, tylko zwlekałeś tak długo, aż znalazłeś pierwszy lepszy pretekst, by go wypuścić…

Reszta rozmowy tonie w hałasie, zresztą Jonathan nie ma czasu, by słuchać uważnie, bo znowu go atakują. Teraz ma już nie tylko rozbity nos, lecz także podbite oko. Arabella mnie zabije, myśli, oddając cios, jak ja jej wytłumaczę to wszystko? Byłby oberwał, bo przez rozkojarzenie nie zauważa napastnika, który zachodzi go od tyłu, ale w ostatniej chwili ktoś przychodzi mu z odsieczą.

– Panie Strange – charczy Childermass. Potem zanosi się kaszlem. – Proszę biec w stronę rzeki. Szybko!

Łatwiej powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić, szczególnie, gdy mięśnie odmawiają współpracy. Childermass wyraźnie kuleje, natomiast Jonathan, choć radzi sobie niezgorzej, klnie jak szewc, raz po raz zapadając się w błoto. W dodatku spotykają po drodze kilka osób – to zapewne ci, których głosy dobiegały znad rzeki – i znowu muszą walczyć o życie, tym razem z bandą kilkunastolatków nabuzowanych wódką. Gdyby nie to, że Childermass zdobył wcześniej nóż, byliby nie przeżyli tej konfrontacji, ale jakoś udaje im się wyrwać, choć kilku wytrwałych rusza dalej ich tropem. Mają przewagę, bo znają teren. Jeśli nie znajdziemy na brzegu jakiejś łodzi, przemyka Jonathanowi przez głowę, jesteśmy zgubieni.

Łódź jest, a jakże, nawet kilka, ale w żadnej nie widać wioseł.

– Daleko nie odpłyniemy, panie Strange – mówi Childermass z lekką ironią. Potem pada na kolana, powalony atakiem nagłego bólu. Jonathan pomaga mu wstać. – Żeby choć znaleźć jakiś drąg, kij, cokolwiek...

– Mamy ręce, Childermass – odpowiada Jonathan, odcumowując jedną z łódek. Nie kłamał, gdy mówił Tony’emu, że nie ma pojęcia o żeglowaniu, ale teraz nie widzi w tym już żadnego kłopotu – więc poradzimy sobie bez wioseł.

Łódka nie wygląda zbyt stabilnie i, prawdę powiedziawszy, bardziej przypomina tratwę niż cokolwiek innego, wyboru jednak nie mają. Pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że nie wylądują w wodzie po pięciu minutach.

Odgłosy nagonki słychać coraz wyraźniej, widać także światła naprędce przygotowanych pochodni lub lamp. Szczekają psy. Jonathan wskakuje do łodzi i klnie na widok szpar między deskami – nie ma już jednak czasu na zmianę środka transportu.

– Nie jest to wprawdzie fregata – mruczy Childermass. – Ale widziałem już statki wielorybnicze, które wyglądały gorzej. Niech pan nas trochę odepchnie, bo ugrzęźniemy w piachu. Sam bym to zrobił, ale z moją nogą mogę nie dać rady wskoczyć z powrotem.

– Nie – odpowiada Jonathan stanowczo. – Zrobimy to po mojemu.

I zanurza obie ręce w rzece.

Z początku nie czuje nic, poza chłodem wody przepływającej między palcami. Są też wodne rośliny, które w dotyku przypominają włosy oraz grudki kawałki czegoś, co może być korą lub kawałkami gałęzi. Dopiero później jego dłonie natrafiają na coś jeszcze – coś, co zdaje mu się liną utkaną z materii jednocześnie trwałej i delikatnej. Zimnej i pulsującej gorącem. Chwyta ją z całych sił i wtedy coś zaczyna ciągnąć ją od drugiej strony, jak w dziecięcej zabawie w przeciąganie sznura, gdy jedna drużyna próbuje udowodnić drugiej swoją przewagę. Włókna wbijają się w dłonie, raniąc je dotkliwie, to jednak nie powstrzymuje Strange’a przed dalszym wysiłkiem. Łódź powoli sunie w kierunku głębszej wody, ocierając się dnem o żwir i wystające kamienie.

– Jak tak dalej pójdzie, rozerwie pan poszycie – napomyka Childermass od niechcenia, ale w jego głosie brzmi też coś na kształt podziwu. Ze swego miejsca dobrze widzi srebrzystą linę, która wyrasta z dłoni maga, czuje też energię buchającą z wody. Widzi i nie potrafi odmówić Strange’owi talentu. Niestety, czar ma także skutek uboczny: wzmaga fale, które już po chwili miotają ich łupiną na prawo i lewo. O tyle dobrze, myśli służący Norrella, że tamci nie zaryzykują pościgu po wodzie, bo będą się bali, że potoną tak jak i my.

A jednak kilku odważnych wskakuje do łodzi. Są jednak jeszcze daleko.

– Zaraz ich pogrążę – mówi Strange dziwnym tonem, zbliżonym do szeptu. – Ześlę im taką falę, że…

– Niech pan lepiej poczeka, aż staniemy na lądzie.

Mimo fal, łódź mknie jakby holowało ją coś większego o potwornej sile, okręt lub nawet potwór morski, a jednocześnie tylko długość połowy palca dzieli krawędź od całkowitego zalania. Childermass bez słowa bierze się za wylewanie wody, choć do dyspozycji ma tylko swoje własne dłonie i, ewentualnie, swój własny płaszcz. Ten jednak woli zostawić w spokoju. Na twarzy Strange’a maluje się straszliwy wysiłek; pot zalewa mu czoło i miesza się z krwią z rozbitej wargi; oczy niemal wychodzą z orbit. A jednocześnie z ust maga nie schodzi uśmiech, który budzi przerażenie, bo jest nieludzki i odmienia fizjonomię nie do poznania.

Jedna z fal przelewa się ponad łodzią i Childermass o mało nie wpada w panikę. Nie dlatego, że boi się wody, pływa przecież bardzo dobrze, tylko z powodu wspomnień, które wracają do niego lotem błyskawicy. Ten, kto przeżył katastrofę okrętu, nigdy nie zdoła o tym zapomnieć. Nigdy. Szczególnie, jeśli straci przy tym przyjaciół. Coś za dużo tych wspomnień, myśli teraz, oceniając, że za kilka minut wylądują w wodzie, zdani na łaskę lub niełaskę rzecznych prądów. Za dużo i w jednym czasie. Gdyby nie to, że obok mnie siedzi Jonathan Strange, mógłbym przysiąc, że wszystko, co się dzieje, jest  jednym z moich koszmarów. Nie raz śniłem przecież o tonięciu i nie raz zwidywała mi się Karczma Pod Wisielcem. To niesłychane, jakie figle potrafi płatać nam los! A ty, John, pomogłeś mu więcej niż trochę, udając się na spotkanie z człowiekiem, który pragnął nie tyle sprzedać ci książkę, co poderżnąć ci gardło.

Z początku sądzą, że to pościg dopadł ich mimo przeszkód, ale nie, odgłosy dobiegają z przeciwnej strony. Wtedy łódź zawodzi ich ostatecznie i, żeby nie pójść na dno muszą wskoczyć do wody – gdy to robią, magiczna lina znika, a wraz z nią magicznie wywołane fale. Za to znowu zaczyna padać, a deszczowe chmury coraz bardziej odznaczają się na jaśniejącym niebie, co oznacza, że niebawem trzeba spodziewać się świtu.

– Wyłowić ich natychmiast! – słyszą głos gdzieś z góry. Łódź, która kołysze się w pobliżu, jest większa niż cygańskie krypy, wygląda też o wiele porządniej, choć pewnie przeżyła już swoje. Można przypuszczać, że ci, którzy nią pływają, dobrze się znają na swojej robocie. – No co się tak grzebiecie, dalej, bo się potopią. Stevens!

– Komu mamy dziękować za ratunek? – pyta Jonathan Strange, gdy siedzą już na pokładzie między linami, owinięci w płaszcze, które mają ich chronić przed deszczem. Mimo to, mag nie potrafi pohamować szczękania zębów, Childermass natomiast zdaje się drzemać. – Uratowali nas panowie przed niechybną zgubą!

– Policja rzeczna, inspektor Callahan – odpowiada mężczyzna, w którym nietrudno rozpoznać dowódcę. – Radzę nie dziękować, panie…

– Strange.

– …panie Strange – dopowiada tamten i obrzuca maga niezbyt przychylnym spojrzeniem – dopóki nie dopłyniemy do brzegu. I proszę nie myśleć, że pan i pana towarzysz unikniecie pytań! Ha, jestem bardzo ciekaw, jaką opowiastką uraczycie nas w kapitanacie, biorąc pod uwagę to, że wyłowiliśmy was w pobliżu obozowiska Cyganów, któreśmy niedawno wykryli… Stevens!

– Tak, sir? – Chłopak pojawia się niemal natychmiast.

– Pilnujcie ich dobrze, żeby nie wyskoczyli za burtę. Odpowiadacie za nich własną głową. Czy to jasne?

– Jak słońce, sir! Nie spuszczę z nich oka ani na chwilę.

 

*

 

Nawet w najgorszych koszmarach Lascelles nie przypuszczał, że przyjęcie u sędziego Pakingtona przedłuży się aż do poranka. No doprawdy!, myśli niemal z rozpaczą, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, gdy tymczasem stangret wiezie go do domu, nie popędzając zbytnio koni. Chyba los ze mnie zakpił! Sądziłem, że wpadnę na dwie, może trzy godziny – to zbyt mało, żeby się zmęczyć, a dostatecznie wiele, by poznać wszystkie plotki – a tymczasem wracam o jasnej godzinie, jakbym bawił na balu u ambasadora. Co najgorsze, w głowie mi szumi, a żołądek wyczynia akrobatyczne sztuczki. Dlaczego nie mogę mieć tak mocnego żołądka, jak Adrian Cavendish? Och, sądzę wprawdzie, że nawet on nie zniósłby zbyt dobrze potraw przyrządzonych przez tego kata, którego Pakingtonowie nazywają kucharzem, ale z pewnością byłby teraz w lepszej kondycji niż ja. Do końca tygodnia nie wstanę z łóżka. A jeśli ktokolwiek zaproponuje mi jeszcze szampana, to wyrzucę go przez okno razem z butelką!

Jazda powozem dodatkowo przysparza Henry’emu cierpień, szczególnie gdy wjeżdżają na brukowaną uliczkę. Boże, królestwo za dobrą, płaską drogę, myśli, walcząc z atakiem mdłości, dlaczego nikt w tym cholernym kraju nie dba o drogi? Pytanie jest retoryczne, podobnie jak parę kolejnych, z teologicznymi włącznie, a cały wywód kończy się klątwą godną ulicznika z doków. Nie pomaga to żołądkowi, ale za to na chwile uspokaja nerwy. Na chwilę. Potem bowiem Lascelles, na własne swoje nieszczęście przysuwa się do okna, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza, i wtedy zauważa dwóch starych znajomych, którzy wędrują nieopodal chodnikiem. Z początku nie może uwierzyć własnym oczom, tak niespodziewany jest to widok, potem jednak musi zaakceptować fakty. Opada więc na siedzenie i przymyka oczy, zdruzgotany do szczętu. Sam już nie wie, czy większą żądzą mordu pała wobec Cavendisha, który podprowadził mu szezlong (jak tego dokonał, tego chyba nikt nie odgadnie), czy wobec maga, który, ubrany jak cyrkowiec, spaceruje o poranku w towarzystwie żywego trupa.

– Wiedziałem – mówi do siebie. – Przeczuwałem, że Jonathan Strange prędzej czy później wejdzie mi w drogę! Niech to wszystko diabli wezmą!

Tymczasem Strange wraz z Childermassem, po kilkugodzinnym przesłuchaniu (inspektor Callahan wypełnił swą obietnicę bardzo sumienne), podczas którego musieli udowodnić, że nie są bynajmniej członkami bandy Tony’ego Loveridge’a, wracają właśnie do domów. To znaczy, żeby uściślić, najpierw wybierają się do karczmy. Żaden z nich nie ma ochoty tłumaczyć domownikom, co się wydarzyło w ciągu ostatnich godzin, dlatego odwlekają chwilę powrotu tak długo, jak tylko się da.

– Pijalnia Bertiego Doyle’a powinna być jeszcze otwarta – chrypi Childermass i zatrzymuje się na chwilę, żeby zapalić fajkę. Jonathan patrzy na niego, jakby zobaczył ducha i gwałtownie kręci głową.

– Nie – mówi niemal z paniką. – Wszędzie, byle nie tam.

Childermass wzrusza ramionami, więc wleką się dalej, krok za krokiem, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że obaj wyglądają jak z krzyża zdjęci. W kapitanacie dano im co prawda suche ubrania, lecz nikt nie patrzył na ich rozmiar i jakość, więc mieli na sobie kolekcję ubrań, wziętych jakby z różnych parafii. Przy czym Childermass wygląda jeszcze jako tako, zachował przynajmniej swój płaszcz, natomiast Jonathana można było rozpoznać jedynie po kolorze włosów.

– To może pod Czarną Róże? – rzuca Childermass, bo przechodzą akurat w pobliżu tego przybytku. – Powinni mieć jeszcze otwarte o tej godzinie.

– A to nie jest czasem zamtuz? – Strange unosi brwi do góry.

– Ano jest. Ale whisky i gin też tam sprzedają.

Lepszy zamtuz niż Bertie Doyle i jego kompani, myśli Jonathan i podąża w ślad za Childermassem, który nie spieszy się zbytnio. O tej porze jest tu spokojnie, choć za godzinę, dwie, zrobi się gwarno, a uliczki zaroją się od ludzi spieszących w różnych kierunkach. Teraz widać jedynie bezdomnych, którzy drzemią pod ścianami lub grzeją się przy małych ogniskach, no i dzieciarnię – kilku chłopców gania wokół kałuży błota, inni zaś zaklepują sobie najlepsze miejscówki na targu, po to, by później tym łatwiej podwędzić coś ze straganów. Raz po raz wybuchają tam kłótnie i dochodzi do rękoczynów.

– Poczekaj jeszcze. – Jonathan przystaje w pobliżu jednego z domów. Z jego wnętrza dobiega rozpaczliwy płacz dziecka. – Childermass.

– Tak, sir?

– Nie chcę wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy…

– Zdaje się, że już pan to zrobił, sir – przerywa mu Childermass. Tytoń, który pali, musi być kiepskiej jakoś, bo cuchnie niczym piekielne opary. – I chyba powinienem być wdzięczny z tego powodu.

Jonathan kręci głową, jakby zupełnie nie o to mu chodziło.

– Naprawdę zabiłeś tego człowieka, Childermass? – pyta w końcu wprost i patrzy tamtemu w oczy. Na jego twarzy maluje się napięcie. – Douglasa Loveridge’a?

Childermass nic nie mówi jakiś czas, spokojnie paląc fajkę. Nieopodal jeden chłopiec popycha młodszego w błoto, a pozostali wybuchają śmiechem.

– Nie wiem – odpowiada po długiej chwili, gdy Jonathan zwątpił już, że usłyszy cokolwiek. – Czy taka odpowiedź pana zadowala, panie Strange?

Mag wzdycha i przeciera oczy. Dopiero teraz dociera do niego, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Każdy mięsień domaga się odpoczynku, a oczy pieką żywym ogniem.

– Ten człowiek… tam, przy ognisku… – próbuje raz jeszcze, choć nie bardzo wie, po co właściwie ciągnie ten temat, skoro Childermass ewidentnie nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Do czego ma zresztą pełne prawo. – Może się przesłyszałem, ale… – Och! Jak trudno sklecić choćby jedno sensowne zdanie! – Powiedział, że Douglas Loveridge został zabity, ponieważ zdradził. Za zdradę. Zabity za zdradę, to dokładnie powiedział Tony’emu, gdy kłócili się podczas bójki. Myślisz, że to możliwe?

Zdrowe oko Childermassa rozpala się na chwile dzikim blaskiem, ale świadom tego, że zdradza własne uczucia, szybko nakrywa je powieką. Potem gasi fajkę i wsuwa ją do kieszeni, w które trzyma także woreczek z tytoniem. Wyjmuje za to karty. Jonathan widział je niejednokrotnie w bibliotece u Norrella, ale teraz robią na nim o wiele większe wrażenie, jakby dopiero w otoczeniu takim, jak ten plac wypełniony błotem, trzy kroki od legowiska bezdomnej kobiety i dziesięć od drzwi do burdelu, nabierały prawdziwej mocy. Myślałem, że je stracił w obozowisku, myśli Strange, zaglądając Childermassowi przez ramię, na co tamten niechętnie przyzwala. Ale widocznie się pomyliłem. Przedziwne rysunki… Muszę go kiedyś zapytać, co oznaczają, bo że służą do wróżenia, tego domyśliłem się sam. 

Childermass nie koczy swojej wróżby, o ile to rzeczywiście miała być wróżba, bo w tym momencie podbiega do nich umorusany chłopiec o włosach sterczących we wszystkie strony. Jest bardzo podobny do tego, który przed chwilą wylądował w kałuży, ale równie dobrze może to być jakieś inne dziecko, bo wszyscy bezdomni wyglądają tak samo.

Tego chłopaczka odróżnia od innych jedynie „śliwa” pod okiem. Ktoś, może handlarz, który przyłapał go na kradzieży, może opiekun, zirytowany, że dzieciak ukradł dla niego zbyt mało pieniędzy, musiał potraktować go z pięści. Mimo to, w oczach ulicznika nie ma obawy. Jest za to bezczelność, granicząca z wyzwaniem, ciekawość i głód, którego nie zaspokoiłyby smakołyki zgromadzone na całym targu.

Kogoś mi przypomina, myśli Childermass.

Widziałem go już kiedyś, konstatuje Strange.

– To pan jest tym magiem – mówi chłopak, wlepiając oczy w Jonathana i wskazuje na jego włosy. – Ma pan rude kłaki.

– Tak, niewątpliwie masz rację – odpowiada Strange, nie mając pojęcia, do czego prowadzi ta konwersacja. – Są rude.

– Bo wie pan, drugi raz nie mogę się pomylić – wyjaśnia mały i wyciąga spod koszuliny jakieś zawiniątko. – Raz skrewiłem, drugi raz mi nie wybaczą. A paczkę miałem dostarczyć rudemu magowi, koniecznie rudemu. Do rąk własnych. Proszę! – podaje Jonathanowi pakunek owinięty sznurkiem.

Strange odruchowo sięga do kieszeni w poszukiwaniu drobniaków, lecz przypomina sobie, że przecież nosi nie swoje ubranie i nie ma przy sobie ani centa. Patrzy na Childermassa z niemą prośbą w oczach. Tamten bez słowa podaje ulicznikowi jedną monetę.

– Miłego dnia! – rzuca jeszcze chłopak i umyka ze swoją zdobyczą, po drodze zatapiając stateczek z kory, który kilku maluchów puszczało w kałuży. Wrzaskom i przekleństwom nie ma końca! Właściciel okrętu rusza nawet w pogoń, lecz wkrótce rezygnuje, uznając, że lepiej zbudować nową zabawkę, niż przebiec o pustym żołądku połowę dzielnicy.

– Panie Strange...? – Childermass podchodzi bliżej.

Jonathan wygląda na zdezorientowanego.

– Nie wiem, co to jest, Childermass – odpowiada. – Bóg mi świadkiem, że nie mam pojęcia.

Nie pozostaje więc nic innego, jak tylko otworzyć paczkę, licząc przy tym, że nie wybuchnie. A ponieważ Jonathan nie bawi się w rozwiązywanie supłów, tylko niecierpliwie szarpie za sznurek, cała zawartość ląduje na ziemi.

Jest list i jest sakiewka. A w sakiewce złote gwinee.

– To jakiś nonsens – mówi Strange zduszonym głosem. – Nic nie rozumiem!

– W takim razie najlepiej będzie przeczytać wiadomość.

Rozkładają więc kartkę i czytają, co następuje:

 

_Szanowny Panie Magu,_

_na dowód tego, żem szczere miał intencje, a serce czyste, ten oto woreczek przekazuje do rąk Pana, życząc, by jego zawartość przysłużyła się Panu jak najlepiej. Całą kwotę podzieliłem na pięć równych części, bo pięciu nas brało udział w tamtej akcyjce, ale że Pana rola była największa, zrzekam się swojej doli na Pańską korzyść. Gdyby planował Pan kiedyś zmienić zajęcie lub pragnął zarobić trochę grosza, wystarczy tylko słowo, a przyjaciele z radością powitają w swym gronie tak szacowną personę. Sam, niestety, opuszczam dziś Londyn, żeby udać się do Nowego Świata w poszukiwaniu szczęścia. Mam jednak nadzieję, że pozostanę w Pańskiej pamięci, tak jak i Pan pozostanie w mojej._

_Z wyrazami szacunku:_

_Anthony Loveridge_

 

– Zdaje się, że pogłoski na temat analfabetyzmu Loveridge’ów są przesadzone – podsumowuje Childermass z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i podaje Jonathanowi sakiewkę, której zawartość przed chwilą przeglądał. – Dalej ma pan ochotę na whisky, czy wolałby pan raczej wrócić do domu?

Jonathan długą chwilę stoi jak wmurowany z listem w ręku, niezdolny do zrobienia choćby kroku. W końcu jednak składa kartkę na cztery części i wciska ją do kieszeni swego cudacznego płaszcza, odziedziczonego być może po jakimś topielcu.

– No cóż – mówi z filozoficznym spokojem i waży sakiewkę w dłoni. – Brudnych pieniędzy nie godzi się wydawać w uczciwy sposób, więc skoro nie mogę o nich zapomnieć, ani tym bardziej się do nich przyznać, niechże się chociaż za nie napiję… Chodź ze mną, Childermass! – dodaje jeszcze. – Musisz mi przecież opowiedzieć o swoich kartach.

 

 

 

 

 

_Mała Nieszawka, 26.03.2016 r._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Więcej o marynarskiej przeszłości Childermassa oraz o jego relacjach z Jimmym "Cerberem" Dowsonem można przeczytać w opowiadaniu "Niesytość".


End file.
